No one ever said it would be so hard
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Una confesión de amor desastrosa, celos, odio, sentimientos confusos, contradicciones y… ¿tabús? ¿Cuán lejos llegarías por la persona que quieres? ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo atrás incluyendo los más grandes lujos?
1. PRÓLOGO

**No one ever said it would be so hard.**

**Summary:** Una confesión de amor desastrosa, celos, odio, sentimientos confusos, contradicciones y… ¿tabús? ¿Cuán lejos llegarías por la persona que quieres? ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo atrás incluyendo los más grandes lujos?

**Declaimer:** Es obvio que Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece.

**Bue, pues aquí estoy con mi primer fic de los gemelos. Esta idea lleva en mi cabeza mucho tiempo pero no sabía si publicarlo porque luego tardo en publicar los capítulos y me estreso. Espero que os guste y que no perdáis mucho la paciencia conmigo a la hora de publicar los capítulos :P. **

-o-o-o-

**Prólogo: **

Siempre pensé que Hikaru y yo estaríamos siempre juntos, que todo sería siempre igual. Nuestro pequeño y secreto mundo de gemelos. Donde nosotros creamos una barrera que nadie era capaz de traspasar o de romper. Solo nosotros dos sabíamos a la perfección como se sentía el otro o lo que quería. Ni siquiera nuestros padres eran capaces de comprendernos o ayudarnos de la forma que lo hacíamos entre nosotros. Nos complementábamos perfectamente. Como dos gotas de agua.

Pero entonces llego Haruhi. Una mediocre y pobre chica que fue la primera y quizás la única –a excepción de nosotros dos, claro– en saber distinguir quien era quien. Y eso era porque ella veía lo que los demás no veían, lo que los demás no se habían molestado en ver. Nuestro interior. La manera en la que actuábamos, nuestras personalidades y los pequeños y casi imperceptibles detalles que nos diferenciaban. Ella nos había observado detalladamente.

He de confesar, que cuando acertó sobre quien era Hikaru y quien era yo, en nuestro juego, me sorprendí mucho. Nadie fuera de nuestro universo de gemelos nunca había conseguido verlo y, de alguna manera, me sentí aliviado, comprendido. Me sentí feliz de saber que alguien veía que, a pesar de vernos iguales, no lo éramos.

Pero de alguna manera, creo que las cosas cambiaron. Antes era todo un alivio que alguien pudiese ver a través de nosotros y diferenciarnos. Porque así debía ser. Somos hermanos y por mucho que nos empeñásemos no íbamos a estar siempre refugiados en nuestro mundo, no íbamos a ser siempre él y yo. Encontraríamos a alguien con quien pasar el resto de nuestras vidas y esa persona sería alguien totalmente ajeno a nosotros dos. Entonces pasaríamos cada vez menos tiempo juntos, por nuestra pareja, por nuestros futuros hijos… De tal modo que solo tendríamos oportunidad de vernos en las típicas cenas de navidad o en pequeñas reuniones donde nos veríamos y hablaríamos de todas aquellas veces que nos refugiábamos en nosotros mismos y de todas las veces que fingíamos amarnos en una incestuosa actuación en un club del instituto. Y nos reiríamos; porque entonces nos parecería estúpido. Y luego volveríamos a lo mismo. Poco a poco nuestro reino de gemelos se desmoronaría… Y nosotros caeríamos en el olvido.

Y ahora… Yo odiaba eso.

Porque me había dado cuenta de que toda esa actuación en el Host Club para mi había dejado de ser un juego para pasar el rato.


	2. PINTURA ROJA

**Aquí está el primer capítulo ^^ Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios, es genial saber que hay gente a la que le gustan tus ideas locas y como escribes.  
Por cierto, aviso que en este fic voy a ir escribiendo el punto de vista de ambos así que lo siento si a alguien le molesta que esté cambiando constantemente de narrador. **

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 1: **Pintura roja.

Kaoru's pov.

La alarma del despertador sonó, llenando de aquel irritante ruido la habitación y molestando a los que dormíamos allí.

Sintiendo que no había sido suficiente el rato que había dormido cogí la almohada y coloqué mi cabeza debajo de esta, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por amortizar el incesante y molesto sonido del despertador. Mi hermano, quien se había dado un pequeño golpe contra el colchón al mover yo la almohada, simplemente decidió taparse con las sábanas, quizás pensado que esa finísima capa de tela podría hacer que el sonido se esfumase.

"¡Aaah~! ¡Kaoru! ¡Apaga ese maldito despertador!" Gritó enfadado al darse cuenta de que taparse con aquello no le servía de nada. Yo estaba igual de cansado que él, pero sabía que por mucho que el dijese que Honey tenía un mal despertar, el suyo no era mucho mejor que digamos, era de esas personas que esos 'cinco minutos más' eran indispensables para él.

Lentamente, aún con los ojos medio cerrados de sueño, me levanté, apoyándome en uno de mis codos, y apagué la alarma, haciendo que aquel infernal ruido se detuviese por fin.

Me hundí en la cama unos segundos más, hasta que me arrastré a mí mismo hacía el baño porque si no me levantaba llegaríamos tarde, o todavía más tarde, porque esos 'cinco minutos más' de Hikaru al final acababan siendo 'treinta minutos más'.

Me duché y vestí para luego salir y encontrarme a mi gemelo exactamente igual que lo había dejado.

"Hikaru, despierta." Decía mientras lo zarandeaba intentando que se levantase. "Llegaremos tarde al instituto."

"Mnh, cinco minutos más ~." Contestó medio dormido.

"¡Ya han pasado más de cinco!"

Él no contestó, simplemente siguió durmiendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

Suspiré rendido.

"Te espero abajo, sino te das prisa me voy sin ti." Finalicé para luego salir de la habitación y bajar a desayunar.

…

Hacía un tiempo que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía mi hermano, ya no lo quería igual, era algo más que amor de hermanos… Me había enamorado de mi propio reflejo, ¡mi propia sangre!

Cuando lo ayudé a que se acercase a Haruhi lo hice con el propósito de que madurase y de que comprendiese mejor a las personas, que considerase que había más personas importantes aparte de mí y de él mismo… Quería que expandiese más su mundo. Pero de alguna forma, él se acabó enamorando de Haruhi… Y yo me di cuenta de que sentía celos y que no era por Haruhi, sino por Hikaru, porque sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él.

Pero tenía más que claro que no diría nada. Él y yo no íbamos a estar pegados como chicles para siempre. Yo ya hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de eso y también de que había más gente a parte de nosotros dos, en cierto modo a pesar de ser el menor era más maduro que él. Pero Hikaru justo ahora se estaba empezando a dar cuenta… En parte, gracias a Haruhi. Gracias a que ella supo diferenciarnos, se dio cuenta de que podía haber alguien más aparte de mí que lo comprendiese y a quien le importase. Por eso, no diré nada. Él tiene que madurar. Además, es obvio que él no siente lo mismo… Puede que él no se haya dado cuenta del todo, pero está claro que mi hermano mayor está enamorado de Haruhi. Y también, si le dijese a mi gemelo lo que siento por él estoy seguro que me miraría como si estuviese enfermo y dejaría de hablarme… Y yo no quiero eso… Prefiero estar así, sintiendo su amor fraternal, por mucho que yo quisiese que fuese algo más profundo, que acabar distanciándonos antes.

Él me odiaría si supiese como me siento…

"Kaoru." Parpadeé un par de veces y vi a Hikaru moviendo su mano de arriba abajo delante de mi cara, devolviéndome a la realidad. "¿En qué piensas? Últimamente estás muy distraído…" Siguió mirándome como si tratase de ver a través de mis ojos y pudiese leer, como si se tratase de un libro, mi mente.

Me sonrojé por la intensidad de su mirada y desvié la vista para que no viese lo rojo que me había puesto y para asegurarme de que no se diese cuenta de lo que pensaba; siendo gemelos no podía ser tan complicado e imposible leernos la mente.

"L-Llegaremos tarde." Me mordí el labio inferior algo molesto por haber tartamudeado y le miré sonriente como si nada.

"Sí, tienes razón." Me sonrió de la misma forma y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que yo lo seguía. Por suerte, a Hikaru le costaba bastante darse cuenta de cosas como estas, como pasaba con el caso de Haruhi y él, así que era bastante improbable que se diese cuenta de que su hermanito se había enamorado de él.

Llegamos a la limusina que había pedido antes y nos subimos en ella dirigiéndonos hacía el instituto Ouran.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, aunque yo estaba bastante distraído, como siempre desde hacía un mes más o menos. No dejaba de pensar en Hikaru a pesar de que me repetía a mí mismo que era imposible y que debía olvidarlo; pero a pesar de todo no podía. Todo el rato estaba en mi mente y no ayudaba para nada que pasásemos las 24 horas del día juntos.

Por fin, después de un montón de clases aburridas se acabó la clase de Física & Química, una de las favoritas de mi hermano, aunque a mí se me daba bastante mal. Como sea, la próxima clase nos gustaba a ambos; arte.

Fuimos hacía el aula donde hacíamos la clase junto con Haruhi. Ellos no paraban de hablar mientras que yo iba sumido en mis pensamientos, un poco más atrás.

_Si Hikaru y Haruhi empezasen a salir juntos ¿yo que haría?_

En la lección que tocaba ese día teníamos que retratar lo que la sensei había puesto en medio, lo típico que era siempre retratado, un recipiente de fruta. La única diferencia era que, al ser una academia para ricos, habían muchísimos tipos de frutas exóticas y el recipiente era bastante elaborado por el diseño de este, debía de valer unos cuantos millones de yenes. Y claro está, no faltó una de nuestras bromas hacía Haruhi por eso.

"Ten cuidado de no romper eso, quizás te tocaría trabajar para el club de arte entonces." Nos burlamos en perfecta sincronía.

Nos pusimos todos a dibujar y al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de que se me había acabado la pintura roja así que fui a buscarla. Al volver, como iba sumido en mis pensamientos de nuevo, me tropecé con algo y el bote de pintura –que desgraciadamente estaba abierto– salió volando por los aires y acabo encima de mi gemelo y yo encima de él.

Él me miró sorprendido porque repentinamente un bote de pintura roja y su gemelo se habían caído encima de él y yo tenía más o menos la misma expresión solo que más sonrojado, digamos que el color de la pintura y mi cara no eran muy diferentes.

"L-Lo…Lo siento." Me apresuré a decir. De fondo se oían los 'Kyaa's de las chicas de nuestra clase que solían frecuentar el club, especialmente nuestra actuación.

"No…No pasa nada… ¿Estas bien?" Respondió Hikaru recuperándose del repentino ataque de pintura.

"Sí, ¿y tú?" Pregunté yo esta vez ya que a él se le había caído el bote, que era de metal, encima y obviamente tenía que haberle dolido.

"Estoy bien, solo me he golpeado en el brazo con el bote, pero no me duele." Me sonrió pero sabía que mentía, sería raro que no supiese cuando mentía conociéndonos tan bien.

"Mentiroso, te duele."

"No me–" Iba a negarlo de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por la profesora.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, ¿qué ha pasado?" Cuestionó alarmada al ver aquel panorama, los dos llenos de pintura y yo aún encima de mi hermano.

"Me he tropezado con algo y se me ha caído la pintura encima de Hikaru." Le expliqué mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano a mi reflejo para ayudarle a levantarse.

La cogió y tiré de él.

"Vaya, deberías tener más cuidado, Kaoru-kun." Me aconsejó preocupada. "Y, será mejor que vayáis a quitaros toda esa pintura." Dijo mirándonos de arriba abajo viendo todas las manchas rojas en nuestro pelo, ropa y piel. Al caerme encima de Hikaru yo había acabado manchándome también.

"Hai." Dijimos al unísono.

Salimos de aquella sala mientras que oíamos los últimos '¡Kyaa!' de algunas de nuestras fans.

Miré a mi hermano mayor, sabía que no estaba bien y que le dolía un brazo.

"Hikaru, sé que te duele, deberías ir a la enfermería."

"No me duele, estoy bien, de verdad." Me miró a los ojos de tal manera que si no lo conociese tan bien hubiese logrado engañarme.

Sabía que lo hacía para no preocuparme pero…

"Eres un mentiroso, ¿sabes?" Le cogí del brazo, como si simplemente lo agarrase cariñosamente y vi como hacía una expresión de dolor y siseaba. "¿Lo ves?"

"Vale, vale, tú ganas. Me duele. Pero no te preocupes ¿sí?"

"No lo haré si vas luego a la enfermería."

Él suspiró resignado.

"Vale~"

Fuimos a las duchas del instituto y nos dimos una ducha para quitarnos toda la pintura, aunque aún quedaba el problema de la ropa. La camisa del uniforme estaba casi impecable por el hecho de que llevábamos encima la chaqueta del uniforme pero los pantalones, en cambio, estaban llenos de manchas rojas; casi parecía que tuviésemos la regla o algo por el estilo.

"¡Aaah~, la pintura no se va!" Protestó frustrado mi gemelo, restregando con fuerza la pintura debajo del chorro de agua.

"Creo que tendremos que quedarnos así ya que no tenemos ropa de recambio."

"Sí, aunque tampoco importa demasiado. Ya no tenemos más clases y en el Host Club normalmente usamos cosplays."

Hikaru's pov.

Hacía tiempo que veía a mi hermano algo raro. No sabría decir que era lo que le ocurría pero sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza y a decir verdad, me frustraba no saber que era. Siempre nos habíamos entendido a la perfección. Antes, solo era cuestión de mirarnos y ya sabíamos que quería o le pasaba al otro. Pero ahora, desde que ya no estamos tan cerrados hacia el mundo, no es tan fácil como solía ser.

Sé que yo tardo en captar las cosas, pero eso no solía afectar a mi hermano. Mi hermano era un caso aparte. La única excepción.

Fuese como fuese pensaba descubrir lo que pasaba, llevaba así unas semanas y ya me preocupaba. Hoy hablaría con él.

…

Después del incidente de la pintura y que fuésemos a quitarnos –o tratar de quitarnos– toda la pintura roja volvimos a la clase de arte. La verdad es que me había sorprendido bastante encontrarme de repente cubierto de pintura y con mi hermano encima de mí.

Él estaba sonrojado y me miró igual de sorprendido que yo para luego disculparse atropelladamente.

Además se preocupaba excesivamente con lo de mi brazo. Vale, me dolía, pero no era para tanto. No quería preocuparlo. Sabía cómo era mi gemelo y si le decía que me dolía él se preocuparía mucho y se sentiría culpable de ello. Y no era su culpa. Había sido un accidente, se había tropezado con algo y accidentalmente me había arrojado la pintura.

Al llegar a la sala nos dimos cuenta de que la clase ya se había acabado y estaban todos ya recogiendo, quitando botes de pintura, pinceles y lienzos. Ambos refunfuñamos un poco porque nos habíamos perdido parte de nuestra asignatura preferida.

"Oh, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun ¿habéis conseguido quitaros la pintura?" Preguntó la mujer, deteniéndose de camino a la estantería de la pintura junto con el bote de pintura roja que ahora estaba prácticamente vacío ya que la pintura la llevábamos nosotros encima.

Negamos levemente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, aún quedan algunos restos." Contestó Kaoru mirándose su ropa.

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Hmm…Supongo que ya lo limpiaran en vuestra casa, ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa y ambos asentimos. "¿Podéis ayudarnos a acabar de ordenar el aula?"

Volvimos a asentir y fuimos a guardar cosas en sus respectivos estantes.

Cogí un bote de pintura con la mala suerte de que lo cogí con el brazo que me dolía e hice una mueca de dolor, casi arrojándolo al suelo. Mi reflejo, que vio eso, rápidamente me quitó aquel bote de las manos.

"¿Estás bien, Hikaru? No deberías coger cosas tan pesadas si te duele el brazo." Me regañó mirándome consternado.

Yo simplemente hice una expresión molesta como las que hacen los niños pequeños al ser regañados, y no dije nada; después de todo no iba a sonar creíble ya que dijese que estaba bien.

Al final, me dediqué a coger y limpiar los pinceles.

Finalmente acabamos y, junto con Haruhi, nos dirigimos hacia el club.

"¿Hikaru, estas bien? Esos botes pesan bastante…" Me decía Haruhi también preocupada.

"No os preocupéis más." Les dije a mi hermano y a ella sonriéndoles. "Después del Host Club ya iré a la enfermería."

Ellos sonrieron no muy convencidos y asintieron.

Justo cuando tenía la mano puesta en el picaporte de la puerta y me disponía a abrirla un pequeño rubio se me tiró encima amistosamente, y aunque lo hizo con toda su buena fe, no pude reprimir un quejido al notar su mano presionando mi brazo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Estás bien, Hika-chan?" Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, exagerándola con su carácter moe.

Mori venia tranquilamente por el lugar por donde había pasado instantes atrás su mejor amigo como un torbellino.

Kaoru pasó a contarles lo que nos había pasado mientras finalmente abríamos la puerta.

"Oh, ya estáis aquí, mis queridos hijos~." Nos saludó con su usual actuación de familia Tamaki. "¿Qué os ha pasado?" Preguntó al ver los restos de pintura en nuestra ropa y alguna que otra mancha en nuestro pelo anaranjado.

"Se nos ha caído pintura roja encima en la clase de arte." Dijimos al unísono como solíamos hacer. Era divertido hacerlo así, sobretodo porque así hacía más difícil incluso a la gente el diferenciarnos.

"¿Cuál es el tema de hoy?" Preguntó la chica, curiosa por saber de qué nos disfrazaríamos. Al final, ella se había acostumbrado a todo esto e incluso le gustaba hacer cosplay.

"Ah, hoy no hay tema."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Dijo mi hermano protestando.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos que quedarnos así?" Protesté yo también.

"Lo siento." Dijo Tono encogiéndose de hombros y dándonos a entender que no podía hacer nada.

…

"¿Por qué estáis los dos llenos de pintura?" Preguntó una de nuestras clientas. Nos habían hecho la misma pregunta tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta y todo.

"Hemos tenido un incidente en arte." Dije simplemente. Me empezaba a cansar de repetir la misma historia todo el rato.

"Hikaru…Lo siento tanto…Todo ha sido culpa mía…" Se disculpó tomando su usual postura de uke.

"¡Tonto! No ha sido culpa tuya." Respondí de modo seme mientras cogía su cara entre mis manos y acercaba más nuestros rostros.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" Gritaban sonrojadas las tres chicas que estaban frente a nosotros, al borde del desmayo.

"Oh, se ha acabado el té. Señoritas, ¿queréis que traiga más?" Les pregunté a las chicas, mirándolas fijamente provocando rubores por parte de ellas, al acabar la actuación y darme cuenta de que no quedaba ya té.

"Hi~" Dijeron las tres a la vez aun sonrojadas.

Me levanté y fui a buscar una bandeja con barias tazas de té y una tetera. La cogí y, aunque normalmente las podía coger como si nada, esta vez se me hizo muy pesada la bandeja y se me acabó cayendo.

"¡Hikaru!" Oí a mi gemelo que se había levantado también y me había seguido. Rápidamente me apartó de todos los trozos de porcelana rota, para que no los pisara o me hiciese daño con ellos. "¡No estás bien! ¡Iremos ahora mismo a la enfermería!"

Iba a negárselo y a decirle que no pasaba nada, que podía aguantar hasta que acabásemos con el Host Club, pero Tamaki se metió en la conversación.

"¡Hijo mío! ¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo con dramatismo. A veces pensaba que se había fugado de una obra de teatro o alguna película dramática.

Kaoru le explicó lo que había pasado cuando el bote de pintura se me había caído encima y también se mantuvo firme en la opinión de que tenía que llevarme a la enfermería cuanto antes.

En ese momento, apareció Kyouya junto con su inseparable cuaderno de notas.

"Hmm… ¿Así que le duele el brazo?" Comentó mientras con su dedo índice se subía sus gafas después de que lo contásemos todo de nuevo. Parecíamos dos loros repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez como un disco rayado. "Puede ir a la enfermería. Pero como tardéis demasiado trabajaréis más mañana, no quiero perder ganancias." Todos nos quedamos con la misma expresión al oír eso, una expresión que decía claramente 'Imaginaba que diría eso'.

…

Llegamos a la enfermería y al poco rato llegó la enfermera. Era una mujer bastante joven, debía de tener unos veinti-algo, era rubia y su cabello era corto y liso. Su composición era más bien mediocre, algo baja y delgada, y tenía unos enormes ojos azules.

"Oh, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó mirándonos a ambos, algo sorprendida ya que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí. Las clases habían acabado y solo quedaban algunos alumnos que estaban en clubs y era poco común que a esas horas a alguien le pasase algo –bueno, algún jugador de fútbol se accidentaba alguna vez, claro, pero solían ser muy resistentes esos chicos.

"Un bote de pintura le ha golpeado el brazo y le duele." Explicó Kaoru. Ella nos miró a ambos fijamente, como si tratase desesperadamente de saber quién era quién, como si nosotros fuésemos uno de esos dibujos de 'encuentra las 10 diferencias'.

"Emm, sí. Ahora le miro el brazo a…" Dejó a medias de la frase al no haber averiguado aún quien era el accidentado.

"Hikaru." Acabé ayudándola viendo lo confundida y frustrada que se estaba poniendo.

"Sí, a Hikaru-kun." Concluyó para luego acercarse a mí y pedirme que me sentase en la camilla y le mostrase mi brazo izquierdo. "Te duele si hago esto?" Preguntó tocando un punto en la extremidad. Me quejé.

Después de unas cuantas pruebas más así al fin tuvo su diagnóstico.

"Parece que te has hecho una fractura en el brazo, aunque no es muy grave." Pude sentir como la mirada de mi hermano se desviaba al suelo, entristecido, seguro que volvía a estar comiéndose el tarro, pensando que era su culpa. "Te lo vendaré." Salió un momento de la sala, supongo que a buscar las vendas, y nos quedamos a solas en la amplia enfermería.

"Hika…Lo siento…Si no fuese por mí, tú…" No dejé que continuará. Él siempre se culpaba por cosas como estas y no debía hacerlo. Había sido un accidente.

"No es tu culpa, ¿vale?" Dije seriamente para que me creyese y después le ofrecí una cálida sonrisa viendo cómo se sonrojaba levemente. Él asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa y luego desvió la vista hacía la puerta por donde volvía a entrar la enfermera.

Me vendó el brazo con movimientos ágiles y diferentes tipos de vendas hasta que quedó bien apretado.

"Bien, tendrás que llevarlo durante dos semanas. Por suerte no ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Intenta no moverlo demasiado." Asentí y después me levanté de la camilla para volver al Host Club seguido de mi hermano.

"¿Quieres ser el primero en firmar?" Le pregunté cariñosamente al ver que aún seguía dándole vueltas a aquello. Él asintió, feliz como un niño al que le acababan de dar una golosina. Busqué un boli que tenía en el bolsillo de mi uniforme y se lo di. Con letras de color índigo escribió perfectamente 'Kaoru'. Me devolvió el bolígrafo y entramos a la tercera sala de música.

Fue pisar aquella sala y ya todos estaban pendientes de mí y de mi brazo. Todas las clientas preguntaban cosas al mismo tiempo, gritando para que se las oyese entre el escándalo de las demás.

"Hmm, al final esto podría ser beneficioso para el club." Oí decir al vicepresidente mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina entre medio de toda aquella masa de fangirls. Él y sus beneficios.


	3. PELEAS

**Buenas noches, días, medios días (?) Aquí está el capítulo 2, iré publicando los lunes ****para alegraros los lunes horribles en que hay que volver al cole QuQ**

**¡Comentad mucho que ayuda a inspirarse!**

-o-o-o

**Capítulo 2: **Peleas

Kaoru's pov.

A pesar de que Hikaru me había repetido miles de veces que no tenía la culpa y que le podría haber ocurrido a cualquiera, yo no podía dejar de culparme por lo que le había pasado al brazo de mi hermano.

Había pasado una semana y algo más desde lo sucedido así que en pocos días ya le quitarían todas esas vendas que ahora estaban tan decoradas de dibujos, firmas y dedicatorias. Era tanto que cualquiera que quisiese escribir algo más debía buscar durante un buen rato por un inexistente o casi inexistente espacio en blanco. Y es que todas las clientas del Host Club y los miembros de este habían firmado, y ante eso me sentí afortunado y agradecido de haber sido el primero en firmar porque quien sabe si hubiese podido hacerlo después; incluso algunos de nuestra clase firmaron en su brazo izquierdo.

Desde que se rompió el brazo yo no he dejado de ayudarle, era como mi forma de pedirle disculpas –aunque lo hubiese hecho de todos modos, obviamente– aunque el alegaba que no era necesario porque era su brazo izquierdo y él era diestro.

…

"Hikaru-sempai, ¿cuándo te quitarán las vendas?" Estábamos en el club junto a un grupo de chicas que ahora preguntaban, curiosas, por el estado de mi hermano. Hikaru decía que estaba bien recibir tantas atenciones para variar –incluso nuestros padres que normalmente pasaban bastante de nosotros se habían interesado por la salud del mayor de sus hijos– pero el caso de las fangirls era excesivo.

"De aquí a dos días." Sonrió cálidamente lo que causó que más de una cayese desmayada. A decir verdad, hoy se le veía muy alegre; aunque no sabía el motivo. "Y entonces, podremos volver a jugar, ¿verdad, Kaoru?" Dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla mientras yo me sonrojaba entre los habituales gritos de las clientas.

"H-Hikaru… No digas esas cosas delante de ellas." Respondí sin ni siquiera tener que actuar con respecto a mi comportamiento. "Es tan vergonzoso…"

"¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso que sepan lo mucho que te quiero?" Parecía como si estuviese flotando en una nube, como si todo fuese perfecto.

Hasta que recordé que todo era un numerito del Host Club.

El paraíso de ensueño se disolvía cada vez que oía aquellos gritos y las chicas caer al suelo colapsadas; y él que golpeaba el suelo, empujado por la dura realidad, era yo.

En ese momento, aquello me golpeó tan fuerte que sentía ganas de llorar. Esas ganas de llorar que no te dejan retener las lágrimas por mucho que lo intentes, que casi no te dejan ni respirar. No quería que todos me viesen llorar, además, si lo hacía todos preguntarían sobre el motivo de que estuviese así y no podía decirles la verdad.

"Disculpad, chicas, tengo que ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo." Hice mi mayor y mejor intento por mostrar una sonrisa creíble y amable y me fui de allí a paso veloz.

Llegué a los baños y me encerré en una de las cabinas individuales, y antes de que pudiese desplomarme en el suelo las lágrimas ya resbalaban rápidamente por mis mejillas.

Estuve un buen rato allí, ya no me importó el hecho de que me estuviesen esperando. Me dolía tanto que mi hermano actuase así y que sin embargo fuese todo falso, una mera actuación.

¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Después de todo él me explicó que le iba a pedir salir a Haruhi cuando le quitasen lo del brazo. Esa chica andrógina me había quitado a mi simétrica mitad y había destrozado nuestro mundo secreto. Pero no podía culparla... Ella no era una mala persona… Ella no había hecho nada malo… Yo era él que había hecho algo malo al enamorarme de Hikaru, yo era el que estaba equivocado.

Todos aquellos pensamientos hacían que las lágrimas fluyesen aún más. Desde que mi gemelo me contó lo que planeaba hacer no había podido parar de llorar –a escondidas, claro; no quería que él se enterase. Simplemente era tan doloroso pensar que las pocas esperanzas que yo tenía de ser correspondido se desmoronasen para siempre…

El ruido de la puerta de los lavabos abriéndose hizo que soltara un sollozo bastante audible del susto. Me subí encima de la tapa del váter y abracé mis piernas, de manera que quien fuese que hubiese entrado no pudiese ver mis pies y descubrirme.

"Kaoru, sé que estás ahí." Oí la voz de mi hermano, muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si yo mismo había dicho que estaba aquí? En su tono de voz serio se podía notar cierta preocupación y desespero; probablemente por haberlo hecho esperar tanto.

Hikaru's pov.

No entendía que le pasaba a Kaoru, de alguna manera estaba más apagado, como si estuviese triste por algo.

Después de que saliese corriendo hacía los baños yo me quedé allí entreteniendo a las clientas, quería ir junto a él y saber que pasaba pero no podía estar siempre tan pegado a él. Kaoru me había repetido muchas veces que no debía depender tanto de él, que algún día él no estaría ahí para mí y que yo debía irme separando de él, porque si no sería peor para ambos. Y él estaba siguiendo su propio consejo a la perfección, distanciándose cada vez más de mí.

Al cabo de un rato, al ver que no venía, ya me dio igual todo eso. Estaba seguro que le pasaba algo a mi hermano pequeño y quería saberlo.

Llegué al baño de chicos y abrí la puerta y al hacerlo pude sentir unos sollozos. Estaba más que seguro de quien era y se me encogió el corazón al sentir a mi hermano llorar.

"Kaoru, sé que estás ahí." Dije parándome en frente de una de las cabinas de aquel lavabo.

No entendía lo que le ocurría, había pasado de estar como en las nubes a un estado depresivo. Había estado así desde que me pasó lo del brazo y desde que le comenté que le pensaba pedir salir a Haruhi en cuanto me quitaran las vendas. La razón de ello era que durante las últimas semanas ella y yo habíamos estado hablando mucho y nos llevábamos muy bien así que tenía la sensación de que ella me correspondería.

Mi hermano menor hizo caso omiso a que yo estuviese ahí y siguió llorando.

"V-Vete…" Balbuceó.

"No, no me pienso ir hasta que me digas que te pasa." Le dije determinado, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo como que no pasaba nada. Pensaba que él acabaría contándomelo todo, como siempre hacía cuando algo le preocupaba; me pedía consejo. Pero esta vez no lo había hecho y me preocupaba.

"No…No lo entenderías…" Me decepcionó que, por primera vez en nuestras vidas, no quisiese contarme lo que le pasaba, me desesperaba no poder ayudarle.

"Abre la puerta, por favor." Le pedí. Así no estábamos llegando a ninguna parte y quizás si estaba delante de mí… Quizás entonces me diría lo que le pasaba.

Kaoru se negó al principio pero al final acabó abriendo la puerta. Vi a mi hermano con toda la cara llena de lágrimas y me dolió; pero me dolía aún más no saber la causa de que estuviese así y que él no me lo quisiese decir.

Se pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por su mejilla y sorbió. Le abracé. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba pero cuando éramos pequeños y él estaba así siempre le abrazaba, y eso le hacía sentir mejor, y sabía que eso no había cambiado.

Él se sorprendió pero luego correspondió mi abrazo y siguió llorando. Yo le iba acariciando el pelo mientras. Notaba como mi hombro se iba mojando de sus lágrimas pero no me importó, quería hacer como fuese que se sintiese mejor, porque me mataba verle así. Y así estuvimos un rato hasta que se calmó.

"Y ahora… ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa?" Pregunté mientras lo miraba secándole los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas ahora algo rojas de tanto llorar, al igual que sus ojos. Él se incomodó y se notaba que trataba de decir algo pero no sabía qué.

"No…" Susurró. Podía percibir que se sentía mal por no decírmelo, pero estaba claro que no me lo diría.

"¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?" Sin poder evitarlo mi voz sonó un poco agresiva, como un niño al que no le dan lo que quiere, todo lo contrario de lo que yo pretendía.

"¡Porque no lo entenderías!" Gritó. Puede que algunos no se hubiesen percatado de la exigencia en mi voz pero él no entraba en ese 'algunos'.

"¿¡Quién dice que no lo entendería!? ¡Somos gemelos!" Le reproché de la misma forma que él me había hablado. Él apretó un poco los dientes.

"Por eso mismo no lo entenderías…" Susurró casi inaudiblemente, como si no quisiese que lo oyese y solo se lo dijese a sí mismo, pero yo lo oí. Aunque, aun así no entendí a qué se refería así que hice como si no lo hubiese oído.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Me preocupo por ti y te pones así!" Y diciendo esto me fui dando un buen portazo al salir.

Kaoru's pov.

Me quedé estático allí, observando como un tonto el lugar donde instantes atrás estaba mi hermano, donde instantes atrás él me estaba abrazando y acariciando el pelo gentilmente. Y empecé a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez aún más fuerte.

Esta era la primera vez que nos peleábamos. Esta vez no era como aquellas veces en que nos aburríamos y fingíamos llevarnos mal para conseguir nuestros propósitos. No, esta vez era de verdad. Y eso me asustaba mucho.

Ya no tenía ni el amor que yo deseaba tanto tener de mi hermano ni el amor fraternal que solíamos tener. Lo había perdido todo. Y todo por mi terquedad y sus arrebatos infantiles. Aunque tampoco podía decirle lo que siento… Solo empeoraría las cosas…

Cuando por fin conseguí calmarme, salí de allí, dispuesto a volver a la tercera sala de música, al final acabarían pensando que me había tragado el váter; y no quería ni pensar en el cabreo que debía de tener Kyouya por qué hubiésemos estado perdiendo el tiempo tanto. Antes de salir del lavabo de chicos me observé en el espejo. Definitivamente no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo, mis ojos estaban rojos y levemente hinchados; resumiendo, parecía un zombie al que acababan de despertar de su profundo y eterno sueño.

Entré en el Host Club y al parecer ya estaban recogiendo. Sentí la mirada del vicepresidente y literalmente, sacaba fuego por los ojos.

"¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo tanto rato en el baño!? ¿¡Intentar que te tragase para evadirte de tus labores en el club!?" No sabía que contestarle, a él tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Al final, el chico de gafas se cansó de esperar mi respuesta y optó por hablar él, para regañarme a gritos ante la atenta mirada de los demás hosts que observaban 'disimuladamente' la situación.

Cuando por fin me libré de Kyouya busqué a mi hermano con la mirada y constaté en que me estaba mirando pero en cuanto vio que yo también lo observaba de seguida apartó la mirada molesto.

"Kaoru, lleva eso dentro y puedes irte ya." Dijo el vicepresidente fríamente.

Hice lo que dijo y llevé la bolsa que me había dado dentro de una de las salas que había ahí y luego volví a salir para reunirme con mi hermano e irme a casa con él. Pero al salir mi gemelo no estaba, no pensaba que estuviese tan enfadado como para irse sin mí.

Salí con el ánimo por los suelos hasta la entrada del instituto y una ola de felicidad me recorrió al ver allí nuestra limusina y ver que Hikaru no se había ido aún, pero toda esa ilusión se desvaneció al entrar en el coche.

Permanecimos callados durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación. Hikaru tenía su propia habitación, pero siempre estaba en la mía porque odiaba dormir solo, siempre habíamos dormido juntos así que estábamos acostumbrados.

Mi habitación se sentía tan vacía sin él… Y todo por un arrebato infantil de los suyos. ¿Por qué tiene que insistir tanto en que se lo explique? Si lo hiciese él dejaría de hablarme… Puede que hasta me odiase… Aunque, una pequeña parte de mí, también entiende que Hikaru esté resentido conmigo; siempre se lo había explicado todo, nunca había habido secretos entre nosotros.

Al final, cansado de llorar y de estar solo, fui hacía su habitación. Llamé a la puerta y escuché desde el interior a Hikaru preguntar quién era.

"H-Hikaru…"

"Vete." Me interrumpió bruscamente, con el tono más frio que tenía.

"¿En serio te vas a enfadar por una tontería así?" Pregunté sintiendo como mi voz empezaba a entrecortarse.

Él no dijo nada. Estoy seguro de que por mucho que se molestase sabía que tenía razón y que él siempre actuaba como si tuviese cinco años.

Abrió la puerta.

Me observó unos instantes. Seguro que sabía que había estado llorando. Para él era fácil mirar a través de mí y saberlo todo. Todo excepto lo que siento por él y que no le quiero explicar.

"Es que no entiendo porque no me puedes decir que te pasa. Estoy preocupado por ti, Kaoru." Dijo frustrado removiéndose su pelo peli rojo. "Soy tu hermano y antes nos lo contábamos todo. ¿Por qué no…?"

"Tú lo has dicho, Hikaru. Antes." Le interrumpí, consciente de que acaba de estropear la oportunidad de reconciliarnos, pero si seguía diciéndome todo aquello conseguiría que estallase en llanto allí mismo. "Tenemos que empezar a ser más independientes el uno del otro." Eso era lo que yo le repetía todo el tiempo, porque sabía que él no estaría junto a mí para siempre y aunque para mi fuese lo más doloroso del mundo, teníamos que aprender a vivir en mundos distintos. Lejos de nuestro mundo de gemelos. Y cuanto antes empezásemos a alejarnos el uno del otro, mejor.

"¿¡Y solo por eso no puedes confiar en mí!?" Empezó a levantar la voz, estaba seguro de que aquello le dolía. Y tenía toda la razón, solo lo había dicho para que se callase, para evitar tener que decir la verdad, pero había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"¡No estoy obligado a contártelo todo! ¡Eres un niño infantil e inmaduro!" Grité. Realmente no pretendía decir eso, no pretendía herirle, pero no sabía que más hacer. Fuese como fuese no podía decirle que le quería.

"¡Y tú eres un llorica!"

"¡Por lo menos yo no necesito tenerte pegado como una lapa las veinte cuatro horas del día!" A estas alturas lo único que nos movía a decir aquellas cosas era nuestra furia y, por mi parte, el miedo.

"¡Eres un imbécil, no estoy todo el tiempo contigo!" Seguíamos discutiendo a gritos lo que causó que más de una sirvienta se parase a escuchar la discusión como aquel que casualmente 'pasaba por aquí'.

"Ah, no, es verdad. ¡Que si no estás conmigo estas con la zorra de Haruhi!" Me tapé rápidamente la boca con las manos al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Tanto la odiaba? Es cierto que a veces siento celos de ella a causa de que mi hermano este enamorado de ella y que pasen más tiempo juntos últimamente, pero no creía odiarla tanto como para insultarla así.

"¿La acabas de llamar zorra?" Dijo mi gemelo, incrédulo, en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia contenida. "¡Pues es mejor que tu novia inexistente! Iba a decírtelo después del Host Club pero como has empezado a comportarte de esa manera no he podido." Decía con arrogancia. "Haruhi y yo estamos saliendo."

Y eso fue como si me tirasen un cubo de agua helada encima o como si se hubiesen dado una bofetada –o quizás ambas cosas. Sentí un nudo enorme en la garganta y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

"¡Baka!" Grité a pleno pulmón y salí corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación, encontrándome por el camino a más de una sirvienta que rápidamente fingía estar haciendo algo.

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyé en ella resbalando hasta el suelo. Lloraba audiblemente sin poder detener mi llanto.

En mi cabeza no paraban de resonar las palabras de mi hermano mayor. Había perdido. Él estaba con la única chica del Host Club y nunca estaría conmigo. Porque las probabilidades de que él se llegase a fijar en mí, como algo más que familia, eran nulas, inexistentes.

Ahora estaba encima de mi cama, boca abajo, y por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de llorar.

Al cabo de un buen rato –quizás habían pasado horas ya, no lo sabía con certeza, pero sabía que llevaba mucho rato ahí tirado– llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

"Kaoru, baja a cenar." Me pidió mi hermano, podía detectar en su voz que seguía muy enfadado pero trataba de ser mínimamente amable. Ya le había dicho a una criada que no tenía hambre y que no bajaría a comer así que, ¿por qué venía a decírmelo él ahora?

"No." Dije secamente y esta vez conseguí parecer enfadado y que no se notara que estaba llorando.

"Deja de llorar ya y baja a comer algo." Dijo él como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño, era menor que él, pero por unos segundos –no era necesario que me hablase como si fuese mucho más mayor que yo porque, de hecho, él es el más inmaduro.

"Vete a la mierda." Escupí con despreció sin poder evitar que mi voz se entrecortase un poco.

"Bien, ¡Muérete de hambre, idiota!"

Hikaru's pov.

Estaba furioso con mi hermano pequeño. No solo porque no confiase en mí, sino también por lo que había dicho de la que ahora es mi novia. Se lo pensaba decir cuando llegásemos a casa, ya que él había sido el que me había alentado a pedirle salir, pero con todo lo que había pasado esa tarde no pude.

Y realmente no entiendo su reacción, primero la insulta y luego sale corriendo.

Volví a mi habitación y estuve allí escuchando música hasta que una de las sirvientas vino a decirme que ya era la hora de cenar.

Bajé al comedor y vi que Kaoru no estaba así que decidí preguntarle a una de las chicas donde estaba. Estaba enfadado con él pero aun así me preocupaba.

"Mmm… Kaoru-bocchan dice que no tiene hambre y que no bajará a cenar." Me respondió una criada, al parecer la que había ido a avisar a mi reflejo de que la cena ya estaba lista.

Decidí no prestarle atención a eso, pero no dejaba de estar inquieto por mi hermano pequeño, así que decidí ir a verle para asegurarme de si quería algo de comer o no. Llamé a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidí hablar.

"Kaoru, baja a cenar." Le pedí, aunque creo que más bien sonó como una orden. Pretendía ser amable, pero yo no era bueno ocultando mis sentimientos delante de Kaoru. Por eso, siempre que me pasa algo él se daba cuenta de seguida; en cambio, yo era un poco más torpe en ese aspecto.

"No." Respondió él, secamente. Quizás él pensase que me había conseguido engañar, pero estaba seguro de que estaba llorando.

"Deja de llorar ya y baja a comer algo." Dije sin poder ocultar ni un poco el enfado.

"Vete a la mierda." Soltó con despreció en medio de su llanto.

"Bien, ¡Muérete de hambre, idiota!" Grité encolerizado.

Fui a mi habitación y estuve un rato despierto, mirando el techo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Odiaba haberme peleado con Kaoru. Nunca nos habíamos peleado antes, no en serio.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche. Se me hacía muy raro dormir sin mi gemelo al lado y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Al final, conseguí dormirme; pero fue como si no hubiese dormido nada en toda la noche.

Al final, acabó amaneciendo así que me levanté para no llegar tarde al instituto. Me duché y me vestí y luego bajé a desayunar ordenando, por el camino, que preparasen una limusina para ir a Ouran.

Cuando llegué al comedor no vi a mi hermano, aunque no le di importancia, seguramente había desayunado ya.

Desayuné rápidamente y fui hacia la limusina que ahora estaba delante de la casa. Pensé que estaría mi gemelo ahí, esperándome, pero no era así. Aunque, a decir verdad, era mejor así. Iba a ir a buscar a Haruhi a su casa y si Kaoru no estaba estaríamos a solas ella y yo.

Llegué a su casa dejando el coche aparcado delante de esta, causando que todo el vecindario se sorprendiese, como siempre, al ver un coche tan lujoso. Llamé a la puerta de su casa y unos instantes después salió su padre.

"Oh, tu eres uno de los amigos de Haruhi, ¿verdad?" Dijo simpático, sonriéndome ampliamente.

"Bueno, en realidad soy su no…" No pude acabar la frase ya que me encontré que alguien me había metido una tostada en la boca.

"Ah, hola Hikaru. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Me saludó mi chica con una mirada que decía 'No digas nada o te mato'. Quizás su padre era de esos que reaccionaban mal si su hija estaba con un chico.

"Hola, Haruhi. He venido para que vayamos juntos al instituto." Le saludé de vuelta siguiéndole el rollo haciendo que su padre se olvidase de lo que iba a decir.

"Oh, vale." Sonrió. "Me voy, papá. Hasta luego." Se despidió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez su padre cerró la puerta ella empezó a regañarme.

"¡No le puedes decir a mi padre que estamos saliendo! ¡O al menos no aún!" Me gritaba mientras bajábamos por las escaleras de aquel bloque de pisos.

"¿¡Por qué no!?" Dije furioso sin acabar de entenderlo, últimamente parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerme enfadar.

"¡Porque se lo podría tomar mal! ¡Se lo diré yo con calma!" Me siguió gritando. "¿¡Y por qué has tenido que venir con la limusina!? ¡Todo el mundo nos mira!" Era de esperarse que fuese a reaccionar así. Ella odiaba llamar la atención, era una chica más bien sencilla.

Resoplé.

"¡Joder! ¿¡Hay algo que no haya hecho mal hoy!?" Grité de los nervios por sus constantes reproches.

"¡Eh! ¡Si estas enfadado no lo pagues conmigo!" Se quejó molesta. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba de mal humor? Oh, claro, la perspicaz Haruhi.

"Perdón, tienes razón." Me disculpé dándome cuenta de que estaba descargando mi enfado con Kaoru sobre ella. "Es solo que Kaoru…"

"¿Qué pasa con Kaoru? Oh, ¿no está aquí?" Se extrañó al no verlo dentro de la limusina cuando abrió la puerta.

"No, creo que se ha ido ya…" Respondí no muy seguro, la verdad es que no había ido a comprobar si aún seguía en su habitación o no, aunque siendo él el que siempre se levanta primero seguramente ya se habría ido. "Nos hemos peleado."

"¿De verdad? ¿No será otro de vuestros juegos?" Arqueó una de sus cejas marrones sin creérselo.

"Esta vez es de verdad." Le aseguré entristecido.

"¿Y porque os habéis peleado?"

Suspiré, recordándolo todo de nuevo.

"Le pasa algo y no quiere decírmelo, le pedí que confiase en mí y al final acabamos hasta insultándonos." Omití el detalle en que le había llamado zorra a ella, no quería que acabásemos con más problemas aun y tampoco quería meterla a ella en todo esto.

"Es raro que no te lo quiera contar, con lo unidos que estáis… ¿De qué crees que se trata?" Preguntó extrañada y curiosa.

"No lo sé…"

Kaoru's pov.

Me levanté cansado. No había dormido demasiado porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo sin mi gemelo, sin mencionar que me pasé gran parte de la noche llorando; era difícil creer que después de llorar tanto aún me quedasen lágrimas.

Después de arreglarme bajé y me dijeron que mi hermano ya se había ido con la limusina.

Eso me molestó y me entristeció. ¿Acaso no sabía que solo tenemos una limusina? Bueno, en realidad teníamos tres, pero a nosotros solo nos dejaban usar una ya que las otras las necesitaban nuestros padres. Y más me dolió al saber que además había ido a buscar a Haruhi.

Al final, molesto, opté por ir al instituto andando; a pesar de que estuviese a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mansión.

El camino hacia Ouran me dio mucho tiempo para pensar. Esta pelea me estaba matando. Y para colmo había perdido a Hikaru, ahora él tenía una relación con la andrógina y era aún más improbable –si es que eso era posible ya– que se fijase en mí como algo más que su hermano.

Después de ese infernal camino hacía la academia, en el que no paré de darle vueltas y vueltas a todo, llegué por fin a clases.

"¡Hitachiin Kaoru! ¿¡Por qué llega tan tarde!?" Me regañó el maestro furioso porque, evidentemente, había muy llegado tarde. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si había salido tarde de casa y había venido andando con lo largo que era el camino?

"Yo… Lo siento… Es que…" Intenté justificarme pero el sensei no me lo permitió y me interrumpió abruptamente. Sentía la mirada de todos clavada en mí, incluida la de Hikaru.

"¡Nada de excusas! ¡Salga al pasillo!" Salí de la clase resignado no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada asesina a mi reflejo. Por su culpa había pasado eso.

Me apoyé en la pared esperando que la lección acabase –que por si no fuese suficientemente malo, era la clase de literatura; una de mis favoritas– para poder entrar en la clase. No debía de quedarle ya mucho; después de todo. Al final acabé sentándome en el suelo a causa del cansancio y el hambre. No había comido nada desde ayer, ni siquiera había desayunado, y ahora me dolía el estómago.

De repente, la puerta de la sala se abrió y yo me puse de pie tan rápido que casi parecía que me hubiese dado un espasmo. Como me viese ahí sentado estoy seguro de que me regañaría más.

Una vez el maestro se fue entré a la clase y me senté en mi sitio.

"¿Por qué has llegado tarde?" Escuché su voz.

"¿Por qué, dices?" Dije suavizando mi enfado, estaba seguro de que acabaría gritándole como un loco de lo enfadado que estaba con él. "¡Por culpa de que tú te has llevado la única limusina que tenemos! ¡Pero claro, es mejor dejarme a mi tirado e irte con ella!" Apunté a la mencionada con mi dedo índice, furioso, mientras me ponía de pie encarándolo. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no insultar también a Haruhi, pero ella no tenía la culpa.

"¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Creía que te habías ido!" Dijo imitándome y poniéndose el también de pie.

"¡Claro! ¡No veas las ganas que tengo de andar cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie, solo y a esas horas de la mañana!" Vociferé haciendo que muchos se parasen a murmurar cosas sobre nosotros dos, sobre si nos habíamos peleado. Y todos esos rumores iban a circular por toda la academia Ouran, sobre todo por boca de nuestras fans.

"¡Y yo que sé! ¡Con lo raro que estás ya no me parece tan descabellado!" Me gritó de vuelta.

Resoplé furioso y me volví a sentar.

"No importa, déjalo."

…

Y así transcurrió el resto del día, yo cada vez me iba viniendo abajo más y más. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si me ignoraba y cuando me dirigía la palabra solo era para gritarme y reprocharme cosas?

Era la última clase del día y nos tocaba deporte. Hikaru no estaría ya que tenía que ir a que le quitasen las vendas así que probablemente se perdería gran parte de la clase y después ni siquiera haría nada porque aún no estaba del todo recuperado. Y era aburridísimo hacer esa clase sin él, sobre todo cuando teníamos que hacer parejas.

"¡Kaoru-kun! ¡Cuidado!" Gritó una de mis compañeras de clase devolviéndome a la realidad y viendo cómo, a gran velocidad, una pelota se dirigía hacia mí.

Casi milagrosamente, hice un rápido movimiento y conseguí esquivarla, pero ese movimiento tan brusco hizo que me marease.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar y todo parecía dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Entre toda esa confusión pude ver a mi gemelo en la puerta del gimnasio con su brazo recién curado, y eso fue lo último que conseguí ver antes de que mi vista se nublase por completo y perdiese el conocimiento.

Hikaru's pov.

Por fin me quitaron las vendas, ya me empezaban a molestar. La verdad es que me dolió que Kaoru no estuviese conmigo, aunque fuese infantil e inmaduro; como dice él.

Además estaba preocupado por él, ya no solo por su extraña conducta, parecía como si no se encontrase bien.

Volví a la clase y al entrar por la puerta vi a mi gemelo esquivar rápidamente una pelota que, de no ser por la chica que le había avisado, le habría golpeado de pleno porque, de nuevo, estaba en su mundo pensando en quién–sabe–qué.

Después de ver que mi hermano estaba bien me tranquilicé, pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó al ver cómo, después de tambalearse un poco, se desmayaba.

Con gran velocidad corrí hacía él para evitar que se estampase contra el suelo y, por suerte, conseguí mi propósito y logré cogerlo al vuelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos a mi alrededor nos observaban, curiosos, tratando de descubrir lo que había pasado. Y yo me sentía muy agobiado con toda esa gente alrededor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó el profesor tratando de dispersar a la gente que se arremolinaba entre nosotros. Era un hombre algo mayor y gordo. Algo extraño tratándose de un profesor de gimnasia, se supone que más que nadie debía estar delgado, pero no era así. Era algo bajo y calvo.

"No lo sé…De repente se ha desmayado." Dije dudoso, observándolo fijamente mientras me comía la intranquilidad por dentro. "Lo llevaré a la enfermería."

"¿Seguro que podrás con él?" Arqueó una de sus cejas. Seguramente lo decía por mi brazo, no era bueno que lo forzase aunque estuviese ya curado porque aún no estaba del todo recuperado.

"Sí, no pesa tanto." Respondí seguro apartando algunos mechones peli rojos de la cara de mi hermano.

"De acuerdo." Y dicho esto se dispuso a hacer que los alumnos volviesen a la clase porque aún seguían mirándonos.

Cogí a mi gemelo en brazos a modo princesa ante los gritos de las chicas y me fui con él hacia fuera.

Llevarlo a la enfermería supuso bastante esfuerzo de mi parte; no porque pesase, sino porque mi brazo no estaba del todo bien y no podía hacer esfuerzos como ese.

Al final, conseguí llevarlo hasta donde estaba la enfermera. Ella se sorprendió al verme así, jadeando y con mi hermano encima. Al igual que los profesores debía estarse preguntando que nos pasaba para que tuviésemos tantos accidentes últimamente.

"Kaoru…Kaoru se ha… desmayado." Dejé ir con dificultad tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Ella me indicó que lo dejase encima de una de las camillas que había en la habitación y luego se dispuso a examinarlo.

Le tomó la presión y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

"Parece que tiene la presión muy baja y por eso se ha desmayado." Me informó dirigiéndole una mirada rápida. "¿Sabes cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha comido?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Ayer no quiso cenar, pero no sé si ha comido algo hoy o no." Pude ver en su mirada un reflejo de sorpresa, supongo que era algo extraño para cualquiera que no supiese algo como eso dado que siempre estábamos juntos.

"Bueno, pronto se despertará. Te he dejado ahí una manzana y un refresco. Haz que se lo tome." Dijo desde la puerta. " Y habla con él." Me sugirió asomándose por última vez antes de irse.

Una vez se fue, me quedé mirando a mi gemelo. Puede que sonase narcisista pero se veía tan tranquilo…Tan guapo…

Sonreí al verle así y le aparté algunos mechones anaranjados de su ahora pálida cara. Me detuve bruscamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía pensar cosas así de mi hermano pequeño?

El parpadeo de los ojos de mi gemelo me sacó de mi guerra interna y me alegró saber que se había despertado y que estaba bien.

"¿Qué… Qué ha pasado?" Balbuceó desorientado y reincorporándose en la camilla hasta quedar sentado en esta.

"Te has desmayado."

"Ah, sí…" Dejó ir para luego quedarse con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca de aquel lugar. Como si fuese lo más interesante a ver.

"Deberías comer algo." Le sugerí haciendo que pusiese los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

Él miró la bandeja de comida y después de mirársela unos segundos cogió la manzana y le dio un mordisco.

"Oye, ¿desde cuándo no has comido?" Solté de golpe.

"Desde ayer, no cené." Estaba más que seguro de que estaba mintiendo, solo hacía falta ver el ansia con la que comía, aunque tratase de disimularlo; se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"Mentiroso."

Él se quedó callado unos instantes para luego volver a hablar.

"Tampoco he desayunado, ni almorzado." Confesó cabizbajo.

Me quedé atónito. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se veía gordo o algo así?

"No me malinterpretes, no tengo anorexia ni nada por el estilo." Me aclaró, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, aunque a estas alturas ya no me sorprendía. "Es solo que no tenía ganas de comer…"

"¿¡Cómo no vas a tener hambre!? ¡No has comido nada desde ayer en el Host Club y tampoco es que comieses demasiado allí ayer!" Le reproché.

"No es eso…" Dijo dándome a entender que no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que intentaba decirme. "No importa, ya estoy bien así que no tienes que preocuparte más."

"¡No hagas como si no hubiese pasado nada! ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo preocupado qué estaba!? ¡He entrado al gimnasio y lo primero que he visto es como te desmayabas!" Dije frustrado. "Si es culpa de todo lo que te dije… Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Kaoru. No pretendía herirte así." Casi estaba al borde del llanto, no quería que le pasase nada malo a Kaoru y si encima yo tenía la culpa me sentiría como un completo idiota.

Él me miró sorprendido, sin esperarse nada de eso.

"Lo siento… No sabía que te había preocupado tanto… Yo tengo la culpa, yo empecé con toda esta pelea absurda." Se disculpó ahora él.

"No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿vale?" Le sonreí y luego le abracé como si fuésemos dos niños pequeños que acababan de hacer las paces.

"Hi ~." Dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.


	4. ALIANZAS PARA UN MISMO PROPÓSITO

**Segundo capítulooo, espero que os guste. **

**-o-o-o- **

**Capítulo 3: **Alianzas para un mismo propósito.

Kaoru's pov.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde nuestra discusión y pese a todo, yo seguía igual o más deprimido. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si en la única persona en que has confiado plenamente en toda tu vida te la quitan? Aunque en realidad también es culpa mía, yo lo fui alejando de mí y alentándolo a que le confesase lo que se sentía a Haruhi. ¡Pero, joder, solo quería su felicidad! Siempre ha sido así…

En el Host Club, yo aprovechaba cualquier excusa para separarme de mi hermano. Era demasiado doloroso para mí estar con él y actuar de esa forma frente a todos y saber que en realidad todo era una farsa. Como solía ser antes para mí también…

"¡Kaoru! Haruhi y yo vamos a ir a un parque de plebeyos. ¿Quieres…?"

"No, yo voy a casa ya. Estoy cansado." Dije al saber que me iba a preguntar si quería ir con ellos, no quería interponerme entre ellos. Además, me iba a sentir desplazado, me haría más daño aun.

"Como quieras." Dijo a modo de despedida.

Se le veía tan feliz… ¿Para qué iba a intentar separarlos? Estaba claro que junto a la chica él era feliz. Y si él era feliz así, yo ya estaba bien. Aunque me rompiese el corazón verlos juntos. Ni siquiera tiene caso intentar separarlos, yo no conseguiría otra cosa que hacer que me odiase… Pero le echo tanto de menos… Antes éramos solo nosotros dos…

De repente alguien me tapó la boca y me arrastró fuera de la tercera sala de música. Cuanto salimos fuera el desconocido deshizo su agarré y yo me giré rápidamente y algo asustado para ver de quien se trataba.

"Tono… ¡Me has asustado!" Protesté. El corazón me latía rápidamente del susto que me había dado.

"Lo siento, pero necesito hablar seriamente contigo." Eso me intrigo, ¿de qué querría hablarme? Él no era alguien precisamente serio, sin mencionar el hecho de que tampoco estábamos tan unidos como para contárnoslo todo, normalmente ese era Kyouya.

"¿De qué se trata?" Pregunté curioso.

"He visto como miras a tu hermano." El corazón me dio un martillazo del impacto que causaron sus palabras en mí. ¿Significa eso que sabía lo que sentía por mi gemelo? "Está claro que te gusta y que te duele que este con Haruhi." Dijo convencido. Me daba cada vez más miedo, tanto por que estuviese acertando tanto en todo el asunto como porque hablase tan seriamente sin su teatralidad usual.

Estuve unos instantes callado, pensando que responderle ahora. Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo. Con lo decidido que estaba, negárselo podía soñar muy estúpido.

"¡Y-Y a ti te gusta Haruhi!" Contraataqué devolviéndole su habitual personalidad de un solo golpe.

Ahora era él el que no sabía que decir.

"¡No llegaremos a nada negando nuestros sentimientos!" Respondió al fin. "¡A mí me gusta Haruhi y a ti Hikaru!" Me sonrojé hasta las orejas al oír aquello y le hice señales para que bajara la voz. Como alguien nos oyese estábamos muertos, o, al menos, yo sí.

"Está bien, está bien. Me gusta Hikaru." Admití a media voz, aterrorizado por si alguien me oía. "¿Y no te sorprende ni nada? Somos hermanos, gemelos."

"Bueno… A decir verdad, cuando me di cuenta de cómo le mirabas me sorprendí un poco… Pero la verdad es que con toda esa actuación en el club y lo apegados que habéis estado siempre no era tan raro." Me explicó, gesticulando tan exageradamente como siempre. Yo no salía de mi asombro con todo lo que había progresado ese chico.

"Pues es raro que te dieses cuenta. A ti te gusta Haruhi y has tardado mucho en darte cuenta."

"B-Bueno, lo que sea." Refunfuñó sonrojado. "El caso es que vengo a proponerte algo."

"¿El qué?"

"Trabajemos en equipo y hagamos que Haruhi y Hikaru corten." Soltó de golpe como si hubiese dicho un plan maestro.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamé sorprendido y a la vez un poco horrorizado. Era muy cruel hacer que terminasen. "¡Eso no es justo para ellos!"

"¿Entonces prefieres seguir haciendo de sujeta velas?" Preguntó. Siendo mi hermano, si Haruhi venía a nuestra mansión, por ejemplo, yo siempre estaba ahí. "¿Prefieres seguir viendo cómo están juntos y cómo se besan mientras tú estás detrás muriéndote de celos?" Seguía diciendo, metiendo presión.

"¡Ya basta!" Grité estresado e intentando evitar que soltase más ejemplos. "Él es feliz con ella y con eso me basta. Aunque consiguiésemos separarlos es imposible que Hikaru se fijase en mí."

"O quizás no es tan difícil. ¿O no te has fijado en cómo te mira preocupado y como insiste en saber lo que te pasa?"

"Eso no significa que este enamorado de mí. Es mi hermano, es normal que se preocupe por mí." Me quejé, constatando algo obvio.

"Pero es un buen principio." Dijo haciendo señas con su dedo índice. "Estoy más que seguro de qué cuando los separemos se fijará en ti y si no es así te ayudaré."

Yo no estaba muy seguro de todo aquello pero Tamaki tenía una gran capacidad de convencer a la gente, así que al final acabé accediendo a unirme a él en su plan para separarlos.

…

Al día siguiente empezó uno de los planes del rubio para separarlos. Se trataba de hacer que una de las fans de Tamaki coquetease con mi hermano para que Haruhi pensase que lo estaba engañando, se enfadasen y cortasen.

"No sé si esto va a funcionar…" Confesé, escondiéndome detrás de una pared junto al presidente del Host Club, mientras que mirábamos la escena de nuestro plan; Haruhi no era tan tonta como para creerse algo así.

La chica se tiró encima de mi gemelo, abrazándolo cariñosamente y causándome celos con eso, mientras que Haruhi los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Hikaru~, ¿por qué siempre estás con ella?" Protestó haciendo un puchero. "¡Yo te quiero! ¿O acaso no significó nada para ti lo del otro día?"

Vimos como el rostro de la andrógina se iba entristeciendo y yo tuve que sujetar a Tamaki para impedir que saliese ahí a consolarla y estropearlo todo.

"Sí no querías salir conmigo…me lo podías haber dicho antes." Dijo ofendida girándose dispuesta a irse pisando fuerte.

"¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¡No sé de dónde ha salido esta chica!" Se defendió Hikaru tomándola de la muñeca. "¡Yo solo te quiero a ti! ¡Eres lo más importante para mí!" Y en ese instante pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, incapaces de volver a juntarse. ¿Y qué pasaba conmigo?

Y después de aquella 'romántica' declaración, se besaron. Y eso fue lo que me hizo estallar.

"He…He recordado que tengo algo que hacer…" Puse como excusa para luego salir corriendo oyendo a lo lejos como Tamaki me llamaba. Pero eso a mí ya no me importaba, solo quería alejarme de ahí y llorar.

Corrí y corrí con la visión nublada por las lágrimas, viendo a los demás estudiantes mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro –incluso vi a Honey y Mori llamarme y mirarme sin entender nada–, hasta que llegué a un rincón del instituto totalmente desierto. Una vez allí, me desplomé en el suelo llorando sin poder parar.

"'_¡Eres lo más importante para mí!' ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso yo ya no le importo? Solo le ha faltado decir 'Más incluso que Kaoru'."_ Pensaba destrozado. "_Duele tanto… No sabes lo doloroso que es para mí, Hikaru." _

Seguía llorando sin poder detener mi llanto. Y lo más exasperante de todo, es que es así como acabaríamos en el futuro. Pasando a un segundo plano. Ya no seriamos lo más importante en la vida del otro. Todo eso estaba viniendo muy deprisa últimamente. Me golpeaba fuertemente esa realidad cada vez que los veía… Cada vez que veía como se cogían de las manos, como se besaban, como se miraban.

Lo peor es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más claro tenía que yo no podía seguir adelante solo. Me había forzado a separarnos. Yo era el que había empujado a mi hermano al lado de Haruhi. Pensaba que estaba preparado para el momento en que Hikaru dejase de depender tanto de mí. Pensaba que eso me haría olvidarle, que eso me haría sentir mejor. Pero ahora veo que no. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me puedo olvidar de él y de que no puedo estar sin él.

Noté una mano en mi espalda, consolándome cálidamente; diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

"¿Hi-Hikaru?" Gimoteé esperanzado, levantando mi cabeza y topándome con el rostro compasivo de Tamaki.

"Lo siento, no soy Hikaru." Sonrió amargamente al no ser quien yo deseaba que fuese.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, más calmado ya.

"No importa, soy un estúpido al pensar que Hikaru iba a venir aquí a consolarme o a preocuparse por mí… ¡Dios, es que ni siquiera me ve!" Dije estallando de nuevo en llanto. "Y más estúpido aun pensando que podría hacer que me viese de otra manera… ¡He perdido! ¡Él se irá! ¡Soy un idiota!"

Sollozaba y lloraba tanto que casi ni podía respirar. Sentía que en algún momento me quedaría sin aire. El rubio me miraba culpable y sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada.

"No eres un idiota. Nadie elige de quién enamorarse. Sois hermanos y por ello vuestro amor será más difícil que cualquier otro, pero estoy seguro de que acabareis juntos por mucho que tengáis que luchar." Aquella frase me sorprendió, y más me sorprendió que quien la hubiese dicho fuese el presidente del Host Club, aunque había que admitir que por muy cabeza hueca que fuese podía soltar frases muy motivadoras. "Y ahora deja ya de dramatizar, ¡aún quedan muchos planes!" Me guiñó un ojo recuperando su entusiasta actitud de siempre.

"Se me habrá pegado eso de ser tan dramático de ti, rey del drama."

Hikaru's pov.

"Vamos, Haruhi, ¿aún sigues enfadada?" Decía mientras la seguía incansablemente por los pasillos de la academia, desesperado.

No sé qué le había dado a esa chica para decir que ella y yo teníamos algo, pero no era así, y mi novia no me creía a pesar de todo. No pensaba que Haruhi sería de esas chicas celosas y rencorosas que se ponen como una furia en malentendidos como este.

"Sí, sigo enfada." Afirmó secamente.

"¡Pero si ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con esa chica!" Grité perdiendo los estribos ya.

"¡No me grites! ¡Si quieres gritarle a alguien grítale a esa puta!" Vociferó con desprecio, parándose en seco y haciendo que todos los que estaban en aquel pasillo se girasen a mirarnos y a decir cosas sobre nosotros.

"¡No seas tan inmadura! ¡No sé nada de esa chica y tampoco creo que merezca que la llames así!"

"¡Y ahora la defiendes! ¡Además el inmaduro eres tú! ¡Estamos saliendo y tú sigues invitando a Kaoru a que venga con nosotros! ¿¡Es que no puedes separarte del imbécil de tu hermano!?" No sabría decir si de verdad pretendía decir eso o no, después de todo mi gemelo y ella eran buenos amigos, pero eso me molestó mucho.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermano! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!"

"Vale, vale. Cálmate." Dijo arrogantemente como si yo fuese el que más estaba gritando.

"¡Cálmate tú! ¡Llevas todo el día gritándome y todo porque no confías en mí!"

"¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué soy desconfiada porque pienso que mi novio me está engañando al ver como se le tira encima otra? Muy bien, entonces quizás deberíamos dejarlo." Me quedé alucinando porque quisiese cortar por una tontería como aquella. Pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás, yo no iba a ir rogándole.

"Muy bien, haz lo que quieras." Dije como si no me importase lo más mínimo.

Después de aquello ambos nos miramos desafiantes, con furia reflejada en nuestros ojos, para luego girar la cara con superioridad y seguir cada uno su camino.

…

Las clases pasaron rápidamente después del incidente de esta mañana con Haruhi, quien por esa estúpida pelea ahora era mi ex novia. Estaba algo entristecido por eso porque yo la quería y me decepcionaba mucho que no me creyese cuando decía que no había nada entre esa chica y yo, pero a la vez estaba enfadado por todo lo que había dicho y por cómo había hablado de mi gemelo. Como todos los días me dirigí al Host Club, pero esta vez tuve que ir solo porque no me hablaba con Haruhi y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba mi hermano.

Abrí la puerta de la tercera sala de música y vi que estaban todos allí ya, incluyendo a Haruhi que, al ver que se trataba de mí y no de clientas desvió la vista enfadada y se sentó. También vi a mi hermano que estaba hablando animadamente con Tono. No sabía que se llevaban tan bien últimamente.

"Llegas tarde, Hikaru." Me regañó el vicepresidente sin levantar la cabeza de sus apuntes.

"Lo siento, me he despistado." Contesté de mala gana.

"Vaya, alguien está enfadado." Comentó Tamaki, divertido, a lo que yo simplemente le dirigí una mirada asesina dándole a entender que el comentario sobraba.

"No es eso, solo me ofende que alguien no confíe en mí." Dije de la misma forma que antes, remarcando el 'alguien' para que la chica lo oyese. La mencionada se levantó molesta dejando la taza de té que estaba tomando en la mesa con un sonido estridente que hizo que todos se quejasen.

"Y a mí me ofende que me engañe con una cualquiera." Contraatacó ella.

"Vamos, chicos, no os peleéis. Ir a prepararos que de seguida vendrán las clientas." Comentó el presidente del club tratando de enfriar las cosas temiendo que acabásemos peor.

Nos dirigimos una última mirada y fuimos a nuestros puestos a prepararnos para cuando las clientas apareciesen.

Kaoru tardó en llegar porque estaba hablando de algo con Tamaki por lo cual yo tuve que entretener a las clientas solo un rato hasta que él llego.

"¡Kaoru-san! ¿Dónde estabas?" Exclamó una chica mirando detrás de mí, me giré y lo vi ahí parado con una sonrisa.

"Hola, señoritas. Estaba hablando con Tamaki." Dijo amablemente, sentándose a mi lado sin que su sonrisa desapareciese en ningún momento.

"Oye, Hikaru-san. ¿Es cierto que tú y Haruhi-kun habéis cortado?" Preguntó una de ellas, como siempre las chicas eran muy curiosas.

"Vaya. Es una pena, hacían buena pareja." Comentó otra.

"¿Pero qué decís? ¡Obviamente Kaoru y Hikaru hacen más buena pareja!" Finalizó una tercera chica haciendo que mi hermano se sonrojase hasta las orejas, probablemente estaba actuando así que le seguí la corriente.

"Claro." Les sonreí de manera cómplice a las chicas "Kaoru, sabes que yo te quiero a ti, por eso he dejado a Haruhi, no podía soportar más el no estar junto a ti." Lo tomé de la barbilla mirándolo fijamente de muy cerca.

"Hi-Hikaru…" Sus ojos se humedecieron, como siempre hacía en estas actuaciones. Haciendo del débil uke que es defendido por su seme.

A pesar de pasarme toda la tarde actuando con mi hermano en el club, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Haruhi. Todo el rato desviaba mis ojos hacía donde estaba ella para ver como hablaba con las chicas. Quería volver con ella a pesar de que me molestase que no confiase en mí.

Pensaba recuperarla.

**-o-o-o- **

**Por alguna razón, este capítulo es mucho más corto xdd (review y lo hago más largo (?) lol)**

**Espero no haber hecho un Out of Character con Kaoru. Sé que él se quedaría al margen, triste y dejando a Hikaru ser feliz. Pero, por otro lado, Tamaki es muy bueno persuadiendo a gente (con los ojos de cachorrito y tal xdd) y Kaoru es como el más débil de los gemelos. (Larga y aburrida explicación:P) **

**Hasta el próximo lunes^^.**


	5. EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA TODO VALE,¿NO?

**Este capítulo yo creo que es excesivamente largo, pero como no quería dividirlo ni nada, hago felices a las lectoras(?). **

**-o-o-o- **

**Capítulo 4: **En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no?

Kaoru's pov.

Puede que el plan de Tamaki hubiese sido muy doloroso para mí pero, al final, había sido efectivo. Ellos habían cortado. Pero aun así estaba seguro de que volverían. Estaban enfadados pero aun así pude sentir perfectamente cómo mi gemelo miraba a su ex novia durante las actuaciones y no era el único, Haruhi también lo miraba aunque fuese más discretamente.

…

"Esto no ha funcionado." Le confesé a Tamaki. "Puede que cortasen hace unos días pero no hay más que ver como se miran para saber que volverán."

"No seas tan pesimista. ¡Se pelean cada vez que se ven!" Me contradijo.

"Eso lo dices porque tú nunca te das cuenta de nada." Le hice ver. Él no me contradijo esta vez, solo hacía falta ver lo que había tardado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica, en vez de eso puso sus típicos ojos llorones.

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Me encogí de hombros y él decidió sugerir una nueva estrategia al ver mi expresión. "Podríamos seguir insistiendo en lo que ha hecho que se peleasen."

…

Llegamos al Host Club acabando de preparar los últimos detalles del plan. El club no se abriría aun porque faltaban Honey y Mori, que estaban en sus respectivos clubs, así que mientras pusimos en marcha el plan. Tamaki hablaría con Haruhi y le diría cosas como 'He visto a Hikaru con esa chica de nuevo' o 'Hikaru dice que eres una estúpida que no confía en nadie', por otra parte, yo hablaría con mi hermano.

Estaba nervioso y no muy seguro de si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, pero ya estaba decidido todo. Y después de todo estaba ese dicho que decía 'En el amor y en la guerra todo vale'.

"Hola, Hikaru." Lo saludé acercándome a donde estaba sentado.

"Hola." Dijo sin muchas ganas mirando a Haruhi que ahora hablaba con Tamaki.

"¿Sabes? Tamaki me ha dicho que Haruhi opina que eres un mujeriego que se va con la primera que pasa." Empecé con el plan, hablando con una falsa inocencia. "Y no solo eso, dice que no sabe que pueden ver las chicas en ti con lo infantil e inmaduro que eres." Mi hermano ahora había dejado de mirar a Haruhi y a Tamaki y prestaba atención en lo que decía, enfadándose cada vez más.

"¿Eso dice?" Dijo intentando no gritar. Realmente estaba muy enfadado.

"Sí. Te lo digo porque eres mi hermano y no quiero que la gente se vaya riendo de ti a tus espaldas pero no se lo digas a…" No pude ni acabar la frase que mi reflejo ya se había levantado y caminaba veloz hacia la chica. Ella no se quedó atrás y también fue a plantarle cara a Hikaru. Y ahí empezó otra pelea.

El rubio y yo nos miramos satisfactoriamente al haber cumplido nuestro objetivo.

"¡Si tienes algo que decir sobre mí me lo dices a la cara!" Gritó encolerizado mi hermano mayor.

"¡Debería decir lo mismo!"

"¡Yo no he dicho nada de ti!"

Por suerte estaban tan enfadados el uno con el otro que no se creían nada de lo que decía el otro.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Llamarme 'Estúpida que no confía en nadie' es insultarme!"

"¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! ¡Eres tú la que me llama 'Infantil e inmaduro'!"

Y así siguieron peleándose de tal manera que las actuaciones que hacíamos Hikaru y yo y la de Haruhi quedaron suspendidas y los tres nos fuimos a casa con una bronca de parte del vicepresidente; casi parecía nuestra madre de las veces que regañaba a todo el que hiciese mal su trabajo en el club.

Hikaru's pov.

Estaba muy enfadado con Haruhi, me acusaba de decir cosas que no había dicho y negaba haberme insultado.

Kaoru y yo llegamos a casa y yo me metí en la habitación dando un gran portazo del enfado que llevaba encima dejando a mi hermano delante de la puerta.

Él no tenía la culpa de nada lo que estaba pasando y yo últimamente lo trataba fatal y lo ignoraba. No merecía aquello, pero estaba seguro de que si le hablase ahora lo único que haría sería gritarle.

No podía creer que hubiese dicho todo aquello. Y me llamaba inmaduro a mí cuando ella era tan infantil que me insultaba con otros y no tenía el valor de decírmelo a la cara. Yo pretendía hacer algo para que volviésemos pero ahora veo que ella no tiene ninguna intención de salir conmigo otra vez.

Oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y pregunté monótonamente quien era.

"Soy yo." Contestó Kaoru, podía detectar cierta tristeza en su voz.

"Vete." Le dije bruscamente, no quería gritarle ni herirle pero creo que con aquella contestación ya lo había hecho.

"Lo siento…" Susurró con un hilo de voz para luego irse.

Me maldije mentalmente por hablarle así a mi hermano. Él siempre había estado conmigo para todo, siempre me había apoyado y yo estaba siendo todo un idiota con él. Todo lo que habíamos construido durante años se estaba viniendo abajo en apenas unas semanas o un par de meses.

…

Pasaron semanas y estuve pensando en todo. Quizás Haruhi sí que tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, después de todo mi propio hermano me había dicho más de una vez que era infantil e inmaduro. Fuese como fuese no quería perderla por una pelea estúpida como esa –por culpa de aquella chica– la seguía queriendo después de todo.

Decidí hacer algo para compensarla, para hacer que volviese conmigo, pero a mí no se me daban muy bien esas cosas así que decidí pedirle consejo a mi hermano pequeño.

Kaoru's pov.

Todo parecía estar funcionando, parecía que por fin mi gemelo se había olvidado de la andrógina. O eso parecía. Después de semanas o meses de haberme ignorado volvió a prestarme atención pero el motivo me destrozó. Solo quería pedirme consejo para reconquistar a su ex novia que yo ahora empezaba a odiar más que nunca.

Tenía ganas de llorar, nunca conseguiría estar con él, estaba clarísimo.

…

Andaba como siempre por los pasillos junto a Tamaki, escuchando vagamente todo lo que decía. Mi mente estaba puesta en Hikaru, pensando en que era imposible. ¡Ni siquiera sabía ya porque había empezado con esto! ¿Cómo me había dejado convencer de que podía hacer que él se fijase en mí? Debería haberle dejado ser feliz y no meterme por medio.

"Kaoru...Kaoru..." Escuché al oji-azul llamarme y rápidamente reaccioné.

"¿Eh? Sí, sí. ¿Qué decías?" Dije desorientado, fijando mi vista en él para prestar atención a lo que decía.

"Decía que ya hemos ganado, ahora que están definitivamente separados solo es cuestión de…" Parloteaba entusiasmado y triunfante con esas gesticulaciones exageradas y habituales en él.

"No hemos ganado nada. Hikaru va a intentar volver con ella." Dije con desgana, interrumpiéndole.

"Pero quizás ella…"

"Ella volverá con él. Le dijo a Kyouya que seguía queriéndole." Volví a interrumpirle al saber lo que iba a decir.

"¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta confianza con él?" Lloriqueó el rubio al oír eso. Me encogí de hombros.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó entre nosotros mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos del instituto haciendo tiempo hasta la próxima clase.

"¡No importa! ¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer!" Saltó de repente. "Haremos lo mismo que hicimos con Hikaru pero a la inversa, esta vez pondremos celoso a tu hermano. Con lo celoso y orgulloso que es, seguro que no volverán a salir juntos." Sus ideas cada vez me parecían más descabelladas pero de alguna manera algo me empujaba a probarlo.

…

Al final del día, en la tercera sala de música, nos enteramos de que Hikaru y Haruhi volvían a salir juntos. Los demás miembros del club se alegraron por ellos, todos menos Tamaki y yo a los cuales la noticia nos sentó como una patada en el estómago por más que fingiésemos estar felices.

"¡Se acabó! ¡Empezamos mañana mismo con el plan!" Dejó ir, frustrado, el presidente.

"Pero acaban de volver. ¿No es demasiado pronto?"

"¡Que dices! Es obvio que, aunque hayan vuelto, la confianza que se tienen no es mucha. ¡Es el momento ideal para atacar!" Dijo con entusiasmo levantando su puño.

…

Estaba en mi habitación, tratando de dormir, aunque no podía. Mi hermano, desde hacía un tiempo, ya no dormía conmigo. Era como si desde que nos peleamos se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía una habitación. Ya no estábamos peleados, pero el decidió mudarse a su propia habitación. Eso, claramente, a mí me sentó fatal. Me ignoraba todo el día a causa de que ahora tenía novia, y únicamente me dirigía la palabra en el club, actuando. En casa, a pesar de no estar Haruhi, no era muy diferente, me hablaba solo si era necesario, no era como antes cuando nos pasábamos la tarde jugando a video juegos. Me dolía mucho estar así con mi gemelo, pero me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez que así tenía que ser, yo había provocado todo esto. Pese a todo, estaba dividido. Cuando estaba con Tamaki, se me contagiaba su entusiasmo y creía que no estaba tan mal aquello, que quizás debía luchar por lo que yo quería. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no estaba bien separar a dos personas que se querían.

Al final, después de estar llorando desconsoladamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada, acabé durmiéndome por el cansancio. Echaba de menos a Hikaru. Mucho.

…

Al día siguiente, tal como habíamos acordado Tono y yo, iniciamos el plan.

Un chico –que nos costó convencer para que flirteara con Haruhi porque él creía que era un chico, como todos– se acercó a Haruhi, mientras Hikaru iba a buscar unos refrescos, y flirteó con ella, acercándosele mucho. Ya os podéis imaginar cómo se puso el rubio al ver aquello, pero, por suerte, supo contenerse al darle a entender que era parte de un plan, y que pronto sería él el que estaría así con la chica.

El plan funcionó tal cual lo había dicho Tono. Cuando mi hermano volvió con los refrescos, se puso de los nervios y empezó a reprocharle aquello a la chica, que le gritó que no había nada entre ese chico que ni siquiera conocía. Mi gemelo no se lo creyó y se fue más que furioso después de la discusión.

Tamaki y yo chocamos las manos en sentido de victoria y nos dirigimos a la tercera sala de música donde ya tocaba abrir el Host Club.

Al rato fueron llegando todos, hasta que finalmente –y por separado– llegaron Haruhi y Hikaru.

Hikaru se sentó junto a mí y Haruhi junto a Tono, quedando así los cuatro juntos, pero no tan juntos. Parecíamos dos equipos enfrentados y la tensión era claramente visible.

La que instantes atrás era pareja, ahora tenía una cara de verdadero enfado y ni se dignaban a mirarse entre ellos.

Un silencio muy incómodo se instaló entre nosotros, ya que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

"E-Etto… ¿Ha pasado algo?" Pregunté con nerviosismo, fingiendo no saber nada de todo aquello.

Mi hermano me miró furioso, como si le molestase que aquella pregunta hubiese sido formulada.

"Hemos cortado."

Y eso fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a como estaba antes.

"Entonces… ¿Habéis cortado por lo de ese chico, Kaito?" Los aludidos miraron con sospecha al rubio, seguramente preguntándose como sabía todo aquello mientras yo me preguntaba cómo podía llegar a ser tan idiota.

"_Genial, la ha cagado." _Pasó por mi mente al ver las miradas de sospecha que le dirigían.

Sabía que a Tamaki no se le daba muy bien disimular según qué cosas pero no pensé que llegaría a ser tan estúpido. Al parecer, el chico de ojos azules, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo ya que empezó a empalidecer y a poner una expresión de horror en la que se podía leer perfectamente que estaba pensando '¡Mierda!'

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Arqueó una ceja, mi hermano, sin dejar de mirarle con la misma curiosidad y sospecha.

"Emm… eh… Esto… Porque os he visto." Se apresuró a decir el Rey del Host Club, claramente nervioso, consiguiendo así, no disipar las sospechas que tenían.

"Creo que empiezo a entenderlo todo." Dijo pensativa la chica, que, para nuestra mala suerte, era increíblemente perspicaz y captaba lo que pasaba por muy bien disimulado que estuviese rápidamente. "Tú estabas detrás de todo, ¿verdad, Tamaki? Lo que paso con la chica aquella –que de hecho era una de tus clientas, ¿verdad?– como me influenciaste diciendo que Hikaru me había estado insultando… Y ahora esto." Enumeró cada uno de nuestros crímenes. Aunque se le había escapado algo, que yo también estaba implicado en ello.

"Espera, espera, espera. Según esa teoría, Kaoru también está metido en todo esto." Mi gemelo, que normalmente era muy despistado para estas cosas, fue el que me descubrió. "Él también me estuvo influenciando para que me pelease contigo."

Vale, ahora nos habían pillado a los dos. Y ahora, seguro que pedirían una explicación. Una explicación que a los dos culpables nos asustaba mucho dar.

"¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?" Preguntaron al unísono mirándonos fijamente y enfurecidos, esperando la respuesta.

"Eh… E-Esto…" Nosotros dos balbuceábamos cosas sin sentido. No sabíamos que hacer y tener la mirada fija de esos dos clavada sobre nosotros hacia que la tensión aumentase y que la creatividad a la hora de inventar una excusa más o menos creíble se disipase completamente.

"Kaoru, ¿por qué lo has hecho? Creí que me apoyabas en esto…" Susurró totalmente decepcionado mi hermano mayor, mirándome a los ojos, y esa era una mirada que no podía evitar, no podía huir de esos ojos ámbar. "¿Es por Haruhi? ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! ¡La única persona que me gusta…!" Cerré la boca de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir, en mi garganta se ahogó ese 'eres tú' que nunca podría pronunciar.

Todos me miraron confusos –excepto el rubio, claro, que sabía perfectamente de que hablaba– esperando la continuación de la frase o alguna explicación más pero lo único que hice fue permanecer callado.

"¿La única persona que…?" Repitió Hikaru, como si tratase de hacerme continuar. Pero no lo haría.

"¡Es por mí! ¡La culpa es mía! ¡Yo soy el que está enamorado de Haruhi!" Interrumpió Tamaki con su habitual dramatismo, salvándome de aquella situación, haciendo que todos abriésemos los ojos completamente atónitos. "Kaoru solo me estaba ayudando." Finalizó.

No podía creerme lo que había hecho. Se había echado toda la culpa a él mismo, arriesgándose a que lo odiasen esos dos y más importante aún; arriesgándose a ser rechazado.

"¿Te…Te gusto?" Preguntó la aludida, desconcertada y… ¿nerviosa? Por mucho que tratase de ocultar ese hecho no podía, en su cara estaba ese pequeño sonrojo que la delataba.

"Ir a prepararos, las clientas vendrán de seguida, no quiero perder ganancias por culpa de vuestras peleas." Por una vez, agradecí profundamente que Kyouya estuviese tan obsesionado con todo aquello de 'las ganancias'. Gracias a aquello no tendríamos que seguir con aquel interrogatorio.

Me fui hacía una de las mesas donde ahora nos esperaban las clientas, no sin antes mirar de reojo a mi hermano; estaba seguro de que él no se creía eso de que lo hice por ayudar a Tamaki. Mi gemelo podía ser despistado, pero no tonto, él sabía que nosotros dos éramos unos malditos egoístas que nos movíamos por deseos egoístas.

…

Durante las actuaciones en el Host Club no conseguía concentrarme y mi hermano, con lo enfadado que estaba conmigo, tampoco. Así que más de una clienta se fue asustada por nuestra actitud, porque sacamos nuestra personalidad retorcida y cruel delante de las clientas. Porque esta vez no fingíamos, no era una pelea falsa y por lo tanto no podíamos manejarla para que fuese interesante para las clientas. Solo tratábamos de destruirnos el uno al otro. Y por lo tanto, tal como estaba el ambiente, no fuimos capaces de hacer una sola actuación bien.

Al final, Kyouya, cansado de nuestro comportamiento, nos echó del club. También hizo que Haruhi y Tamaki se fuesen antes de tiempo, ellos tampoco se concentraban en las labores del club.

"Iros a casa los cuatro. Con esa actitud solo hacéis que perdamos clientas, recuperareis el tiempo perdido cuando resolváis todo esto." Dijo el de gafas, sin ni siquiera poder fingir amabilidad, cerrándonos la puerta en las narices con un estruendoso ruido.

Tamaki y Haruhi se fueron rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirarse y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, aunque no podría huir eternamente, después de todo, vivíamos bajo el mismo techo.

Sabía perfectamente que mi reflejo no se creía la excusa que había dado Tamaki, me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que yo no haría eso, que por mucho que dijese de Kyouya yo tampoco ayudaría a alguien de esa manera sin sacar yo algo a cambio, y yo lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él no era tan tonto como para creérselo.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos ignorando los gritos de Hikaru, seguro que quería hablar del tema. Había acabado aceptando que no tenía otra alternativa más que decirle la verdad, sabía que no iba a ser correspondido, pero cualquier otra cosa que dijese sonaría como una mentira.

Llegamos a la limusina que ya nos esperaba para llevarnos a la mansión.

"¡Kaoru!" Gritó enfurecido, creo que nunca lo había visto así. O al menos no conmigo. "¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡No te hagas el tonto como si no me hubieses estado oyendo llamarte durante todo el camino hasta aquí!"

"¡No pienso hablar de eso aquí!" Grité de la misma forma. Si iba a decirle la verdad, no iba a ser aquí donde podía oírnos hasta el chofer.

Al parecer mi grito hizo efecto, quizás se debía a que yo nunca actuaba así, porque en todo el resto del viaje no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Cada uno iba mirando por su ventanilla en completo silencio, como nunca había sido.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión subí rápidamente las escaleras hacía la habitación junto a mi hermano que, de nuevo, gritaba mi nombre.

"¿¡Me lo vas a decir de una puta vez o no!?" Acabó gritando una vez la puerta de la habitación de ambos se cerró detrás de él con un gran portazo. Al final nos cargaríamos la mansión entera con la de portazos que nos estábamos habituando a dar.

"¡Sí, te lo diré ahora, pero cálmate, joder!" Vociferé, haciendo que él relajase su expresión al instante o que por lo menos fingiese estar más tranquilo.

"Vale, ya me he calmado. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme porque nos has hecho todo eso a Haruhi y a mí?" Me observaba fijamente, y a pesar de que tan solo nos separaban unos metros, nunca me había sentido tan distanciado de él.

"Obviamente no te crees lo que ha dicho Tamaki, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Te conozco, Kaoru!" Dejó claras mis ideas gritando, otra vez, y yo le dirigí una mirada asesina por eso a la que él respondió tranquilizándose de nuevo. "Creía que me apoyabas… Eras tú el que decía que aceptase mis sentimientos y le pidiese salir a Haruhi…" Se le oía muy dolido, y eso me mataba, porque en ningún momento pretendía herirlo. Quería lo mejor para él, siempre fue así y no entendía porque había sobrepuesto mis intereses a los de mi hermano si siempre era yo el que se mordía la lengua y le dejaba ganar para hacerle feliz. "Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Te gusta Haruhi? Ahora no está ella ni Tamaki. Puedes deci…"

"¡No me gusta Haruhi, ostia!" Estallé. Él seguía repitiendo ese nombre y seguía insinuando que sentía algo por ella… Sin saber que eso era lo que más me torturaba, porque ella había roto puertas y ventanas y se había adentrado en nuestro paraíso y me había robado a Hikaru ¿Tan estúpido era pensando que me gustaba? "¡Me gustas tú! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, idiota!" Cerré los ojos gritándolo con todas mis fuerzas y bajé la mirada, avergonzado. Ahora seguro que le entraría en la cabeza que no me gustaba la chica y creo que hasta el servicio debe de saberlo ahora.

Sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar. Quizás se debía a la frustración o quizás debido a que sabía lo que venía ahora; un horrible rechazo, y estaba aterrorizado por eso. Porque esto no era como en esas historias en las que no importaba lo que pasase que los protagonistas siempre acaban juntos, no, esto era la vida real. La cruda y cruel realidad de mierda.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de mi hermano, levanté la cabeza, encontrándome con la mirada de asco y odio de mi gemelo. Una mirada que había visto en su rostro muchas veces, pero que jamás pensé que sería dirigida a mí. Esa mirada que ponía cada vez que una chica se le declaraba o la expresión que ponía al acabar de leer una confesión de amor antes de hacerla añicos. Y ahora mismo mi corazón era como esa carta de amor, rota en mil pedazos incapaces de volver a juntarse.

"No… No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?" Dijo atónito, pero creo que ver mi lamentable estado fue suficiente respuesta. "Estas enfermo… ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¡Somos hermanos, idiota! ¡Tendría que estar enfermo y ser un completo estúpido para enamorarme de ti! ¿Qué pensabas que diría? ¿'Oh, Kaoru, yo también te amo.'?" Escupió con arrogancia y crueldad en un fingido tono de romance. Sabía que me rechazaría, y que dolería, pero nunca pensé que dolería de este modo, que dolería tanto. "Esto es la vida real, y no estamos en ninguna de esas estúpidas actuaciones del Host Club. Das asco." Y después de aquello último, acabó su despiadado monologo y salió de la habitación con un gran portazo haciéndole competencia a Kyouya. No sé cómo la puerta se aguantaba de pie después de haberla golpeado tantas veces con toda la mala ostia que teníamos.

Me desplomé en el suelo, sin poder detener mis lágrimas. Ese no era mi gemelo, o por lo menos no lo parecía. Nunca pensé que él me trataría igual, o incluso peor, que nosotros tratábamos a todas esas chicas que se nos confesaban. Lloré tanto que casi no podía ni respirar y al rato ya me había dado hipo. Quizás mi habitación acabaría inundada como en Alicia en el país de las maravillas de tanto y tantas veces que había llorado.

Después de un buen rato de haber estado llorando mi móvil sonó. No quería cogerlo, solo tenía ganas de desaparecer. Vi en la pantalla que se trataba de Tamaki, y después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, pensé que sería feo de mi parte no contestar.

"H-Hola Tamaki." Dije tratando de no sonar muy mal ya que no podía parar de llorar.

"Kaoru… Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?" Dijo con un tono paternal propio de él, porque por muy tonto que fuese se preocupaba mucho por la gente que le importaba y era muy buena persona. Supongo que solo hacía falta saber un poco del tema y oírme ahora mismo, seguro que se me notaba mucho que estaba llorando –por mucho que intentase disimularlo–, para saber lo que había pasado.

"S-Sí…"

"Lo siento…"

"¡Fue tan cruel…! Me… Me insultó… de todas las maneras posibles… Dijo… Dijo que daba asco…" Era consciente de lo lamentable que debía sonar ahora mismo, como un niño pequeño, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan mal y si lo había hecho siempre había tenido el hombro de mi gemelo para llorar en él.

"Kaoru… Sé que no es el momento idóneo para esto pero… Haruhi y yo estamos juntos. Pero por ahora mantenlo en secreto, si Hikaru se enterase no quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionaría. Sea como sea, te ayudaremos. No pierdas las esperanzas, Haruhi también te apoya y ella cree que puede que tu hermano sienta algo por ti." Me alegraba por Tamaki, él había conseguido su propósito. Pero aunque dijese aquello, no era capaz de creérmelo, no después de lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Y cómo es que ahora estáis juntos?" Pregunté, tratando de desviar el tema a otra cosa que no fuese yo y mi hermano, y poderme olvidar un rato del infierno que acababa de vivir.

"Bueno, pues en el Host Club…"

*Flashback Tamaki*

Yo, al igual que Kaoru, tampoco quería decirle lo que sentía a Haruhi porque sabía que me iba a rechazar, después de todo estaba saliendo con Hikaru.

Pero en estos días en los que me había hecho más amigo del menor de los gemelos me había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía él, de lo débil que es aunque no lo parezca. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal y sé que él se dejó llevar por mis ideas absurdas así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarle. Porque sé cómo reaccionaría Hikaru si se enterase de la verdad.

Fui con mis clientas, que hoy, para mala suerte mía, eran más, y me dispuse a hacer mi usual actuación a pesar de no tener mi pizca de ganas o energías para ello.

Creo que esa tarde realmente hicimos enfadar a mi mejor amigo ya que ninguno de los cuatro estuvo muy concentrado en entretener a las clientas. Aunque los que pusieron más de los nervios a Kyouya probablemente fueron los gemelos. A causa de lo que había pasado ninguno de los dos se concentraba, y con la desconfianza de Hikaru, no consiguieron hacer una sola actuación del 'Amor prohibido de hermanos' bien. Todo acababa en discusiones crueles que asustaban a las clientas.

Durante las actuaciones del Host Club, Haruhi se acercó a mí y me preguntó si podíamos hablar un momento.

Asentí levemente, sin entender a que venía aquello de repente, y me levanté disculpándome educadamente con las clientas que me reprochaban que querían estar más conmigo.

Nos adentramos en una de las salas interiores del club y espere a que Haruhi hablase.

"Sobre lo que has dicho antes… Eso de que te gusto…" Empezó tímidamente. "¿E-Es verdad?" Preguntó directamente, aunque estaba nerviosa y completamente roja. Nunca la había visto así y en esos momentos me pareció adorable.

Asentí levemente, totalmente rojo.

"Hice todo aquello… porque…Bueno, quería separaros a ti y a Hikaru…" Desvié la mirada, avergonzado, quizás sí que nos habíamos pasado. "Porque te quiero." Susurré.

Al ver que ella no me respondía la miré, ella estaba atónita, probablemente muy decepcionada conmigo.

"Y-Yo… Yo también te quiero." Y esta vez fui yo el que abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella confesión. Nunca imagine que ella sentía lo mismo que yo y tampoco me esperaba a una Haruhi diciendo todo aquello. Era como estar en un universo paralelo donde la normalmente fría Haruhi era la chica más tierna del mundo.

Me quedé callado, no sabía que decir. Además, si estaba enamorada de mí, ¿por qué había estado saliendo con Hikaru?

Desvió la mirada.

"La razón por la que salía con Hikaru era porque creía que a ti te gustaba otra chica… Por eso creí que lo mejor era olvidarme de ti…" Se justificó Haruhi mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y con un color carmín adornando sus mejillas, entendiendo que debía estar pensando eso. "Creía sentir algo por Hikaru… Y creí que lo que sentía por él era suficientemente fuerte para dejar de pensar en ti… Pero no era así y ya sabes cómo es Hikaru… cuando quise dejarle no sabía que hacer… y le había cogido cierto cariño… Realmente me hice un completo lio."

"Entonces… ¿Creíste que saliendo con Hikaru te enamorarías de él o algo así, y me olvidarías?"

Asintió.

"¿P-Pero entonces porque te ponías tan celosa?"

"No eran bien bien celos…" Desvió la vista al suelo. "Era más bien que me sentía… desplazada… no lo sé… A nadie le gusta que le engañen o que no confíen en él, ¿no?"

Yo asentí levemente, juntando las piezas en mi cabeza y tratando de entender todo aquel lio.

"Pero a Hikaru realmente le gusto… y no sé qué hacer… Además, no quiero hacerle daño a Kaoru, porque es mi amigo, y a él… Le gusta Hikaru, ¿verdad?" Ahí estaba de nuevo la experta en sentimientos.

"Sí… Pero si Hikaru lo supiese, seguro que se lo tomaría fatal y su reacción sería aún peor." Contesté, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

*Fin Flashback*

"Así que eso paso…" Dije pensativo una vez acabó de contármelo todo. "Me alegro de que, al menos a ti, las cosas te hayan ido bien."

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, aunque yo haya conseguido lo que quería, no te dejaré solo en esto. ¡Y ahora somos más, contamos con la gran Haruhi!" Gritó emocionado con su característico optimismo y de alguna manera, al ver lo esperanzado que estaba y que su plan había funcionado con él, me sacó una débil sonrisa.

**-o-o-o- **

**Y eso es todo, las cosas se ponen difíciles juju. Sé que lo de Haruhi queda como raro y lioso pero quiero decir que ella quería a Tamaki y sentía algo por Hikaru aunque no lo quería tanto como a Tamaki. Al creer que a Tamaki le gustaba otra, decidió intentar irse con Hikaru pero se dio cuenta de que no lo quería de esa forma. (Cosas raras que se me ocurren y no sé ni porque, odio el Hikaru x Haruhi xdd.)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Comentad si no entendéis algo o solo por comentar xdd.**


	6. HIGH AND DRY

Aquí os dejo la continuación (esta vez no tan larga :P)

Por cierto, el nombre del capítulo en inglés es una expresión que significa dejar tirado a alguien.

**-o-o-o- **

**Capítulo 5: **High and dry.

Hikaru's pov.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa, podría haber aceptado cualquier cosa, incluso si me hubiese dicho que él también estaba enamorado de Haruhi y por eso estaba celoso. Pero no, resulta que no estaba celoso de mí, sino de Haruhi. Y por muchas vueltas que le diese me seguía pareciendo incoherente. ¡Joder! ¡Somos hermanos y hay una línea entre la ficción –y todo ese teatro de que nos queremos– y la realidad! Además, pongamos que sintiese lo mismo… ¿A caso podríamos vivir felices siendo criticados? Porque no es lo mismo que dos hermanos se quieran a que lo hagan gemelos. Sería demasiado obvio que es incesto. ¡Por dios, que somos idénticos! ¿Qué es, un narcisista?

Y a pesar de lo mucho que me desagradaba aquello, a pesar de no poder lidiar con que mi hermano sintiese algo más que amor fraternal por mí… A pesar de todo, ahí estaba yo; apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de mi gemelo, al otro lado de donde estaba él –seguramente destrozado, con el corazón roto, llorando a más no poder, y quien sabe si hasta odiándome–, llorando silenciosamente.

Me dolía haberlo herido así, haber visto el dolor reflejado en esos ojos ámbar; porque no soportaba herir a la persona más importante de toda mi vida, con quien había estado _siempre_. Habíamos prometido estar juntos siempre, protegernos entre nosotros. Y ahora esa promesa había sido rota; por Kaoru, por verme de esa manera enferma y estúpida, y por mí, por haber sido igual de cruel con él que con todos los imbéciles que insultábamos de pequeños. Ahora ese '_siempre_' estaba roto.

Me levanté del suelo, arrastrándome hasta mi habitación, sin acabar de entender del todo porque no podía parar de llorar. Había hecho lo correcto, era mejor así; si yo era mezquino con Kaoru él se olvidaría de mí, vería lo gilipollas que podía ser como novio o lo que sea que él tenía en mente. Yo no debía sentirme mal, sino Kaoru.

Me pasé la tarde estirado en mi cama, sin hacer verdaderamente nada, había parado de llorar pero no dejaba de sentirme como el peor hermano del mundo. Nuestras habitaciones estaban contiguas así que podía oír perfectamente a Kaoru llorar, y llevaba así mucho rato. Cogí mi móvil y auriculares y me puse a escuchar algo de música; me estaba matando la culpabilidad al oír ese llanto, ese llanto que yo había provocado. Quería levantarme y correr a la habitación de Kaoru y abrazarle, hacer que parase de llorar, como siempre hacía, pero no debía.

Ese día ninguno de los dos bajamos a comer, Kaoru por razones obvias y yo simplemente porque sentía que no me lo merecía después de lo que había hecho.

Y si esa tarde fue mala, al día siguiente fue peor.

…

Me levanté agotado, casi no había dormido nada a causa de que aún no me acostumbraba a no dormir en la misma cama que Kaoru y, además, los llantos de mi hermano, la culpabilidad y la preocupación por él ayudaban aún menos.

Me dirigí hacia el lavabo pesadamente y observé la imagen que me devolvía el espejo que, además de aumentar mi culpa al recordarme a mi gemelo, tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

Bajé a desayunar y me encontré a mi hermano comiendo –con las mismas y horribles sobras moradas debajo de sus ojos, como si el destino o quién fuese quisiese que, hasta eso, lo tuviésemos en común– en una esquina de aquella enorme mesa, justo en la otra punta de donde solíamos sentarnos los dos uno al lado del otro, como si con eso esperase que yo me sentase donde siempre y no tuviese que toparse conmigo.

Tenía delante de él una de esas cajas de cereales que solían desayunar los plebeyos, que nos había dado Haruhi, y removía desinteresadamente los que había en su bol mezclados con leche, no muy decidido acerca de si comérselos o no y eso me hizo ver lo mal que estaba, porque él adoraba esos cereales.

Di dos pasos hacía él, para pedirle perdón por como lo traté, pero no lo hice. No debía hacerlo, él era el que estaba equivocado, podías preguntarle a cualquiera –excepto a las fangirls del 'Amor entre hermanos' y, quizás, también a los del Host Club– que todos te dirían que el incesto estaba mal.

No le pediría perdón y no hablaría con él por un tiempo, no quería que se enamorase más de mí, solo quería que se le pasase toda esa tontería y que volviese a ser el de siempre, que volviese a ser mi hermano pequeño y que siguiese de pies juntillas nuestros juegos de burlas contra Tono, que entrelazásemos brazos y piernas sin riesgos y nos riésemos hasta que nuestros estómagos doliesen.

Me acabé mi desayuno y me dispuse a irme. Decidí irme andando, porque si no lo hacía sabía que Kaoru no vendría en la misma limusina que yo y acabaría yéndose a pie, y aun recordaba lo enfadado que se puso la última vez. Sin mencionar que él tenía cara de haber dormido aún menos que yo.

Kaoru tenía razón respecto a lo duro que era hacer todo ese largo camino tan pronto por la mañana y, a la vez, exasperante. Estar a solas, y durante tanto rato, daba mucho tiempo para pensar y, claramente, pensar era lo último que necesitaba; ya me había comido el tarro durante toda la noche.

Llegué al aula de clases al fin, y estaba más que seguro de tener un aspecto horrible.

"¡Kaoru! ¡Quiero decir, Hikaru!" Dijo después de ser corregida. "¡Llegas tarde, muy tarde! ¿¡A qué viene esto, primero tu hermano y ahora tú!? ¿¡Es que no tenéis una limusina que os traiga hasta aquí a tiempo!?" Desde luego, hoy había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo. Que la maestra me echase la bronca era lo último que necesitaba. "¡Al pasillo!" Sentenció señalando hacia fuera.

Suspiré cansado y arrastré mis pies hacía el pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos. No había dormido nada en toda la noche y venir andando me había dejado agotado.

Estaba tan cansado…

…

"Anō…Hikaru…" Alguien me estaba zarandeando de un lado para otro, y era muy molesto que alguien me despertase así. "Hikaru… Despierta…"

"Para ya, Kaoru." Dije con desprecio. Sabía perfectamente que era él. Solo él me despertaba así, solo él hablaba de esa manera cuando estaba herido. Solo él se preocupaba tanto por mí…

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, encontrándome con su rostro preocupado y sujetándome de los hombros.

Aparté sus manos agresivamente de mí y me levanté, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de Kaoru, a punto de echarse a llorar. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se fue corriendo, probablemente al lavabo. Me quedé de pie en medio del pasillo, llamándome estúpido mentalmente.

Kaoru's pov.

No era capaz de encarar a Hikaru, una confesión de amor ya era de por si vergonzosa y dolorosa en caso de rechazo, pero esto había sido mil veces peor. Hikaru, a quien siempre había conocido y con quien había estado siempre, ahora me había abandonado. Y yo no podía ni mirarle a la cara, porque por mucho que me doliese él tenía toda la razón.

Incesto.

El incesto no está bien, no es normal y entiendo perfectamente que él sienta repugnancia hacía mí, pero hubiese dado lo que sea porque él me hubiese tratado diferente, porque hubiese sido más amable.

Mi gemelo llegó tarde a clase y acabó en el pasillo, como me pasó a mí hacía unos cuantos días. Cuando acabó la clase, al ver que no venía, fui a buscarlo, porque me preocupaba. Lo encontré durmiendo apoyado en la pared. Tan pacifico, tan guapo, como si todo por lo que estábamos pasando no fuese real.

Después de contemplarlo un rato decidí despertarlo, aunque estuviésemos en aquel estado no era apropiado dejarlo allí durmiendo. Pero a pesar de hacerle el favor de no dejarlo ahí tirado –con el peligro de que las fangirls lo violasen– él fue horriblemente cruel conmigo, de nuevo.

Me levanté y salí corriendo de allí, sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en caer de mis ojos y lo último que necesitaba era que alguien me viese en esas condiciones.

Estaba hipersensible, por cualquier cosa sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y es que era un hecho que yo no podía hacer nada sin mi hermano mayor. Siempre habíamos estado juntos y yo nunca pensé que eso sería un problema, o no demasiado, pero ahora que estamos así, veo que soy incapaz de hacer nada solo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si casi somos como la sombra del otro?

Me encerré en una de las cabinas y lloré hasta que me dio hipo. Entonces, la puerta de los lavabos se abrió, en otras circunstancias habría pensado que era Hikaru que venía a consolarme, pero sabía que de ninguna de las maneras podía ser él.

"Kaoru… ¿Estás aquí?" La dramática voz del presidente me sacó de mis dolorosos recuerdos con Hikaru.

Abrí la puerta del lavabo como respuesta y la sonrisa permanente de Tamaki desapareció al verme.

"Kaoru… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo Hikaru?"

"Sí… Bueno… Supongo que es mi culpa pero…" Me callé a mitad de la frase, ni si quiera sabía cómo continuar.

"No es tu culpa, puede que lo que tú sientas no esté bien visto por la sociedad, pero Hikaru no tiene derecho a tratarte así." Me dijo Tono sacando su lado más serio.

"Yo…" No sabía que decir, realmente no creía que él tuviese razón pero con lo determinado que estaba cualquiera le llevaba la contraría ahora.

Yo era el que estaba equivocado. Si hubiese sido un buen hermano, si hubiese sido una persona normal y con dos dedos de frente me hubiese quedado quieto, sin hacer nada y dejando que mi gemelo fuese feliz con Haruhi. No debería haberme entrometido.

"_Pero a Haruhi no le gustaba Hikaru, en realidad." _Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

"Va, alegra esa cara y ven. Haruhi nos está esperando fuera y quiere hablar contigo."

Hice un intento de sonrisa que pareció bastarle a Tamaki y salimos del lavabo de chicos. Nos encontramos a la andrógina apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta, quien, al vernos salir, se reincorporó.

"Kaoru…" Susurró dolida mientras me miraba fijamente, parecía muy preocupada.

La chica me rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Haruhi no era una persona muy afectuosa, no era alguien que demostraba demasiado sus sentimientos pese a ser muy perspicaz para verlos. Aun así, correspondí a su abrazo, desconcertado.

"Kaoru, estoy contigo, y Tamaki también." Susurró acariciándome el pelo como lo haría una madre. "Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? Y para eso están los amigos."

Ante esas reconfortantes y amables palabras sentí las lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo en mis ojos. ¿Cuánto hacia qué alguien me hablaba así, preocupándose por mi bienestar? Retuve las lágrimas para no hacer que se sintiesen peor por mí y me separé lentamente de la chica. Me sonrió y yo le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Además! ¡Con Haruhi de nuestra parte nada puede salirnos mal!"

Reí un poco.

"Oye, Haruhi, yo también quiero un abrazo…"

"¡Urusai! ¡Como si no te abrazase a ti también!" Protestó la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas infladas.

Aun no me podía creer que esos dos testarudos estuviesen saliendo.

…

Durante el resto de clases estuve con Haruhi. Era como si ella hubiese decidido hacer un voto de silencio contra mi hermano y a mi gemelo eso no podía molestarle más.

Y la tensión que se acumuló durante el día estalló en el peor de los sitios, en el Host Club, de donde el vice ya debía de estar pensando en echarnos a patadas. Ya no solo era el hecho de la confesión de amor, o que Haruhi le ignorase, también estaba el que se hubiese quedado completamente solo durante todo el día.

…

Cuando llegué al club con Haruhi y Tamaki mi hermano ya estaba allí. Al vernos llegar hundió más sus cejas en un pronunciado gesto de enfado y miró para otro lado.

"Parece que alguien se ha calmado un poco." Comentó Tamaki, con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, y, aunque pretendió que el comentario quedase entre nosotros tres, también llegó a oídos de Hikaru.

"Mejor cállate, Tono." Gritó para ser escuchado desde su asiento, mirando al mencionado desafiante. "Creí que éramos amigos y solo me has demostrado ser más gilipollas de lo que ya me figuraba que eras."

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Gritó el rubio en contestación, indignado y frunciendo el ceño él también. El tan relajado chico ahora demostraba genuino mal humor y eso era algo de temer. "¿¡Me lo dices tú que no has podido tener ni el poco tacto de rechazar a Kaoru más amablemente!? No, es cierto, tenías que hacerle honor a tu nombre de 'retorcido'."

La furia aumentó en el rostro de mi hermano mayor; se levantó de un saltó del sillón y se acercó a nosotros.

"¿Retorcido dices? ¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que, junto a ese," Se refirió a mí con despreció y con un simple movimiento de cabeza con sus manos en los bolsillos. "creaste todo tipo de artimañas para hacer que Haruhi y yo cortásemos!"

"¡Oh, vamos, ahora no te hagas la victima! ¡Ella ni siquiera te quería!" Le encaró, sus caras bien cerca y casi se podía ver rayos saliendo de las miradas de ambos. Y que le dijese la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con Haruhi ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La expresión de enfado de Hikaru pasó a una furia aún mayor y rápidamente sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para proporcionarle un buen puñetazo en la cara a Tamaki, quien del impacto cayó sobre una mesa creando un buen alboroto. Se pasó la mano por los labios, limpiando el hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca y mirando desafiante a Hikaru.

"¿¡La víctima dices!? ¿¡Entonces está bien que me robes a mi novia y que encima me digas que la muy puta nunca me quiso!?"

Y esta vez fue la expresión del oji-azul la que se endureció. Se levantó del desastre de sillas y mesas y golpeó a mi hermano. Este, al esperárselo más de lo que se lo había esperado Tamaki, pudo reaccionar mejor y apenas se dio un poco contra una pared.

"¡Vuelve a llamarla así y te aseguro que dejaras de parecerte a tu hermano!"

"¡Oh, qué miedo!" Se burló con una falsa expresión de terror.

Y ahí empezó una buena pelea que ni Haruhi ni yo podíamos ni sabíamos cómo parar. Lo peor es que a pesar de saber que Tamaki tenía más razón de la que tenía mi gemelo no podía soportar verlo de esa manera, golpeado, sangrando y haciéndose daño junto a Tamaki. Quería ir junto a él, abrazarlo, decirle que parase…

"¿¡De verdad crees que yo soy el que está equivocado!?" Preguntó mi hermano con toda su cólera, dispuesto a volver a pegarle.

"¡Hikaru, para ya!" Grité interponiéndome entre ellos para detener aquella pelea de manera que no acabase peor. Había estado observando junto a Haruhi la pelea, pero esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos así que decidí intervenir.

"¡Deja de hacerte la víctima, Kaoru! ¿¡Ahora vas a volver a ponerte de su parte!? ¡Siempre haces lo que te da la puta gana!" Y por meterme acabé recibiendo yo también y, de todas las personas, fue Hikaru él que me golpeó. Me dio un puñetazo en la nariz dejándome tirado en el suelo. No fui del todo consciente de que estaba sangrando a borbotones hasta que el peculiar sabor metálico de la sangre llego a mis labios y algunas gotas rojas cayeron en las baldosas de aquella sala.

Los ojos de mi gemelo se abrieron mucho, reaccionando, y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se agachó a mi nivel, extremadamente preocupado, e intentó que me quitase las manos de la nariz para ver si era muy serio.

"¡Déjame en paz, idiota!" Le empujé, tirándolo al suelo de una patada en el estómago, su rostro denotaba una mezcla de asombro, dolor, enfado y extrema preocupación. "¿¡Dices que siempre hago lo que me da la gana!? ¡Siempre me estoy sacrificando por ti! ¡Por ti, egoísta de mierda!"

Y justo cuando otra pelea –con diferentes contrincantes– iba a empezar, la puerta de la tercera sala de música se abrió y los gritos de los mayores del club nos detuvieron.

"¡Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tama-chan! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!?" Gritó Honey acercándose corriendo con su Usa-chan colgando de sus brazos.

"Hikaru ha sido el que ha empezado todo esto…" Dijo Tamaki mirando a otra parte, como un niño pequeño al que su madre acababa de regañar.

"¿¡Yo!? ¡Has sido tú el que ha empezado a comentar cosas sobre mí a mis espaldas!" Se defendió Hikaru mirándolo fijamente y casi a punto de volver a tirársele encima para pegarle.

"¿¡Acaso tenéis 5 años!? ¡Da igual quien haya empezado! ¿¡Creéis que así se solucionan las cosas!?" Ante la mirada terrorífica que pocas veces podías ver en Honey-sempai todos nos pusimos firmes como si nos hablase un general del ejército y desviamos la mirada avergonzados.

El pequeño Loli-shota me observó preocupado al ver como sangraba sin parar.

"Kao-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Dijo agachándose para mirarme mejor.

Negué con la cabeza levemente, aun sin dejar de sujetarme la nariz. El pequeño rubio miró a su primo quien se acercó a mí y me levantó como si nada, para él levantar a personas no era para nada sobre esforzarse; después de todo el practicaba artes marciales.

"Ven, te acompañaré a la enfermería." Honey-sempai me sonrió, recuperando su forma de ser de siempre, aunque dejando que algo de la madurez propia de su edad saliese.

Miró a los otros dos severamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo seguí, dándole un último vistazo a la cara preocupada de mi hermano, era como si no estuviésemos en medio de un conflicto y volviésemos a como estábamos antes. Pero no era así, porque bien sabía que aunque le preocupase seguía muy enfadado; y no solo con Tono.

Una vez fuera, cuando nos íbamos a ir a que me mirasen la nariz, vimos a Kyouya a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia el Host Club. El adolescente de baja estatura tiró de mi brazo para que me agachase de manera que pudiese susurrarme algo al oído.

"Mejor démonos prisa, no quiero estar ahí cuando el Rey de las sombras vea el desastre que habéis hecho."

Asentí y nos fuimos rápidamente sin que nos viese. A lo lejos se escuchó perfectamente el grito del vicepresidente.

"¿¡Qué coño habéis hecho aquí!?"

Hikaru's pov.

Estaba muy enfadado con todos, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Parecía que todos hubiesen acordado estar en mi contra cuando de hecho no había hecho nada, o al menos a ellos. El conflicto era entre mi hermano y yo y ellos no tenían por qué inmiscuirse. No solo apoyaban a Kaoru sino que además parecía que lo viesen como si se hubiese enamorado de alguien normal. Quiero decir, no soy anormal ni nada por el estilo, pero no es normal lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese idiota.

Al final del día, harto de ser ignorado, fui hasta el club; aunque dudaba que hoy tuviésemos muchas clientas después de lo del otro día y de lo mal que las llevo tratando desde primera hora de la mañana por todo mi cabreo. Después de esperar un buen rato solo llegaron Haruhi, Tamaki y Kaoru. Al parecer, no era suficiente para ellos irse paseando por todo el instituto como un grupo de enfermos mentales que apoyaban el incesto que mi hermano quería, sino que también tenían que hacer comentarios lo suficientemente altos para que me enterase de todo.

Al final, me acabé levantando de la butaca donde estaba sentado y fui a enfrentarme a Tamaki. Me tenían harto y yo no soy alguien con mucho aguante así que llegué a mi límite y mi puño se hundió en la cara del rubio. Se estampó contra una mesa y un par de sillas por el inesperado golpe y vi como salía algo de sangre de sus labios. Por otro lado, Haruhi se tapaba la boca con sus manos en una expresión agraviada junto a mi gemelo que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Tras insultar a la que ahora era su novia, por lo visto, se levantó rápidamente y me devolvió el golpe, aunque ya me lo esperaba, yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero aun así no pude evitar darme contra una pared levemente.

Y nos metimos en una pelea, podía sentir como los otros dos se tensaban y, a decir verdad, yo no quería golpear a Tono, porque en el fondo, a pesar de su estupidez y su dramatismo era alguien que se hacía querer. Pero ahora mismo, tanto yo como él, estábamos cegados por el enfado.

Lo único que nos detuvo fue el cuerpo de Kaoru interponiéndose en nuestro camino. Realmente no sé lo que pasó, fui vagamente consciente de insultarle de nuevo, de volver a decirle crueldades, y aún menos consciente de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo. ¿Tanto había llegado a odiarlo…? No, yo jamás podría odiarlo. Solo quiero que deje de sentir _eso_ por mí…

Me alarmé aún más cuando vi el suelo llenándose de gotas de sangre y sus manos también impregnadas de ese color rojo. Me agaché a su altura para intentar quitarle las manos de la nariz y ver mejor lo grave que era pero solo recibí insultos de vuelta y una buena patada en el estómago. Me sorprendí, no me esperaba para nada que me patease porque, después de todo, él era el más pacífico. Nunca nos habíamos peleado, tanto nosotros dos como entre los miembros del Host Club y yo me sentía como el traidor y retorcido que lo había jodido todo, el que había jodido la amistad y el ambiente de familia del club.

"_Me lo merecía_." Pensé sentado en el suelo, observándole sorprendido pero sobretodo consternado.

Cuando Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai llegaron pusieron fin a una pelea entre mi hermano y yo que tanto él como yo sabíamos que íbamos a iniciar y que, de no ser por esos dos, nos habríamos matado a golpes porque la tensión entre nosotros cada vez era mayor.

Una vez la mirada terrorífica del pequeño rubio hizo que todo mi mal genio se esfumase miré con sincera preocupación a Kaoru quien no paraba de sangrar. Seguía sujetándose la nariz sin saber bien bien que hacer, pero la sangre no paraba de salir y empecé a temer que muriese desangrado o algo.

De repente, el Loli-shota pareció reparar en que el pobre chico estaba tirado en el suelo, desangrándose. Tras preguntarle si estaba bien se dispuso a pedirle a su primo que lo levantase y se fueron juntos hacia la enfermería. Mi gemelo, aun con la mano pegada a su nariz, me clavó una mirada que no supe descifrar del todo, antes de salir de la sala.

"Hikaru." Haruhi me llamó y me giré para mirarla con algo de resentimiento pero atento a lo que decía. "Te has pasado".

Y tras decir eso, tanto ella como Tamaki-sempai, se fueron a sentarse en uno de los largos sofás del club.

Vi como la andrógina se preocupaba por su novio y le preguntaba si estaba bien para después besarse descaradamente delante de mis narices. Supongo que ahora que yo sabía de la existencia de su relación ya no tenían necesidad de fingir y eso y el hecho de que se hubiesen besado sin importarles lo más mínimo que yo estaba allí hicieron que me hirviese la sangre.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, haciendo una leve presión indicándome que me calmase y al girarme ahí estaba el serio Mori-sempai.

El pomo de la puerta se movió y el que entró no fue Kyouya, fue el demonio Kyouya. El rostro de más de uno empalideció al ver la tormenta que estaba por caer y yo me levanté del suelo de un salto. La sala estaba hecha una mierda, sillas y mesas por los suelos y sangre por las baldosas blancas del suelo.

"¿¡Qué coño habéis hecho aquí!?" Gritó a pleno pulmón al ver el estropicio que había allí y todos nos pusimos rígidos temiéndonos lo peor.

Que suerte que habían tenido mi hermano y Honey, se habían librado tener que lidiar con el Rey de las sombras.

Después de que el moreno nos obligase a recogerlo todo, mientras él nos gritaba como si fuésemos sus esclavos, las clientas llegaron. Pero, aun así, ni Mori ni yo nos dedicamos a atenderlas. Yo no podía hacer la actuación sin Kaoru y Mori… Digamos que resultaba algo aburrido sin Honey revoloteando a su alrededor.

…

"Deberías disculparte con Kaoru." Soltó de repente el chico taciturno. Estábamos sentados en butacas individuales, uno delante del otro, en un lugar un poco apartado del rebomborio que hacían las chicas y los tres hosts.

"¿Y eso por qué? Él mismo se lo ha buscado." Espeté de la manera más inmadura e infantil que pude encontrar, aunque sabía que el alto tenía razón.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y miró para otro lado, hacia la actuación que hacía Tono.

"Y con Tamaki." Me aconsejó, ignorando por completo mi comentario.

"Entonces él también debería disculparse, él es quien ha empezado todo esto." Seguí insistiendo, solo como si fuese un niño pequeño que buscaba escusas y escusas para no hacer lo que su madre le pedía.

"Estás muy equivocado." Comentó.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo y me incorporé en el asiento, poniéndome de pie. ¿Pero qué demonios les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en que yo era el único que lo estaba haciendo todo mal? ¿A caso están ciegos?

"¿¡Pero qué os pasa a todos!? ¿¡Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para joderme todos a la vez!? ¡Ahora no me digas también que estas de parte de Kaoru y que debería corresponderle! ¡Sois todos unos enfermos!" Escupí con desprecio, pero como siempre la cara de Mori-sempai permaneció inexpresiva, como si mis palabras no hubiesen llegado a él.

"No entiendo del todo la situación, ni sé porque os peleabais cuando hemos llegado, pero no estoy de parte de nadie." Respondió de lo más tranquilo. "Deduzco que Kaoru se te ha acabado confesando, ¿no?" Dijo después de unos instantes de estar callado.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿A caso él sabía que mi gemelo estaba enamorado de mí?

"¿Q-Qué?" Apenas pude pronunciar.

"Está claro que Kaoru te quiere y viendo la situación en la que estáis y todo lo que ha pasado es fácil deducir los hechos." Me aclaró. "Y tú claramente lo has rechazado de la peor manera que has encontrado."

"Obviamente."

De su garganta salió un gruñido que no supe deducir a que venía.

"¿A caso esperabas que le dijese que sí?" Indagué.

Se encogió de hombros en contestación, como si lo supiese pero no quisiese decírmelo.

"En realidad, le quieres más de lo que crees." Se levantó del sillón, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada por donde ahora aparecían Honey y mi hermano pequeño. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

…

El peli rojo volvió con una tirita en su nariz y anunciando que no era tan grave como parecía pero que casi le rompo la nariz –al parecer, la tirita era para que no se le moviese demasiado esta.

Viendo el estado de Kaoru y para sorpresa de todos, el vicepresidente del club, por una vez no pensó en los beneficios del club, sino en el accidentado, y dejó que nos fuésemos.


	7. EL AMOR ES ESTÚPIDO

**Capítulo 6: **El amor es estúpido.

Kaoru's pov.

El vice nos dejó irnos a nuestra mansión antes de tiempo y además de sorprendente era admirable ya que últimamente no hacíamos más que traerle problemas –quizás era precisamente por eso, debía figurarse que solo causaríamos más incidentes si nos quedábamos.

Hikaru se fue a buscar la limusina tan pronto como escuchó a Kyouya y yo me quedé un momento más para hablar con él, ante todo creo que debía disculparme por todos los problemas que estábamos trayendo al club.

…

Cuando llegué al patio, donde la limusina solía esperarnos, me encontré a Hikaru esperándome, apoyado en la puerta del coche con el ceño fruncido. Al verme, se metió rápidamente en el vehículo y, una vez entré yo también, fuimos hacia casa sumergidos en nuestro ahora habitual silencio.

Entramos a la mansión y mi gemelo se separó de mí y se fue en dirección a la cocina mientras que yo seguí mi camino hacia la habitación, sin embargo, me detuve a los pies de la escalera al ver allí a mamá y papá hablando entre ellos.

"¡Hikaru! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? Creía que estarías en el club con Kaoru." Se sorprendió mi madre al verme, y como era habitual en ella, nos confundió. "¿Está también él aquí?"

"Mamá, soy Kaoru. Hemos salido hoy antes del club," Evité comentarle él porque. "Hikaru debe de estar por la cocina."

"Hmm… Es extraño que Kyouya os permita salir antes, ¿no?" Opinó, supongo que intuía que algo raro estaba pasando, lo cual era difícil de creer ya que mi madre no era alguien con mucha perspicacia. "Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en la nariz, Kaoru?" Cambió de tema abruptamente tras pensar un poco, reparando en la tirita que llevaba puesta.

"Oh… Esto…" Dije tocando la tirita. No quería inculpar a Hikaru, yo no era un chivato y tampoco quería que mamá le regañase, porque ella odiaba las peleas y podría caerle una buena bronca si le decía que mi gemelo me había golpeado. "Pues… Iba algo distraído y no me dado cuenta de que la puerta del lavabo estaba cerrada..." Mentí.

La mujer suspiró mientras que mi padre permanecía quieto como una estatua a su lado, como siempre haciendo casi imperceptible su presencia hasta el punto en que casi no sabías que estaba ahí.

"No sé cómo puedes ser tan torpe…" Comentó, sin malas intenciones, sujetándose el puente de la nariz. "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí?"

Asentí y tras despedirme de ellos subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y tratando de descifrar la expresión de mi hermano cuando me vio sangrando en el suelo.

Me toqué la nariz, que aún me dolía, y me giré poniéndome de cara al lado donde Hikaru solía dormir. Aun parecía permanecer allí el aroma de mi gemelo y si cerraba los ojos era casi como si él siguiese ahí. Casi. Odiaba que ya no fuese esta nuestra habitación, que hubiese pasado a ser mi habitación.

"Te echo de menos, Hikaru…" Susurré mientras que algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y se precipitaban hacia la almohada.

Hikaru's pov.

Una vez llegamos a la mansión me separé de Kaoru y me metí en la cocina. Fui hacia la nevera y cogí un refresco, estaba algo sediento y tampoco había podido beber nada en el Host Club ya que no había estado atendiendo a las chicas. Podría haber mandado a algún sirviente a traerme la lata pero prefería hacerlo por mí solo y no tener que soportar la espera y la molestia de encontrar a alguien y pedírselo, sin mencionar que así esquivaría a Kaoru. Tenía que alejarme de él aunque solo fuese un rato, no podía mirarle a la cara y ver como yo había causado todo su dolor –tanto física como mentalmente– y aún más, sabiendo que ahí estaba el reminiscente y tortuoso motivo de nuestra pelea; que le gustaba.

Cuando salí de la cocina, para mi sorpresa y supongo que también para la de Kaoru, me encontré a nuestros padres.

"Mamá, creía que estabais en Italia." La saludé, quedando mi padre a la sombra de mi madre, como siempre, y aproximándome a ellos.

"Estábamos, pero acabamos antes de tiempo las gestiones y después de unas compras rápidas cogimos un avión hacia aquí." Sonrió mi madre demostrando de donde salían nuestras sonrisas y levantando el pulgar triunfante y satisfecha de haber acabado la faena antes de lo previsto. "Por cierto," Dijo mientras su expresión se hacía más sería. "Cuida de tu hermano, el pobre es tan despistado que casi se rompe la nariz con esa puerta."

Fruncí levemente el ceño, mirando a mi madre confundido, no entendía que estaba diciendo.

"¿Puerta…?" Dejé ir, sin ser del todo consiente y más para mí que para ella, mientras intentaba entender la situación.

Mi madre me miró dudosa también, como si pensase que estaba atontado o que me pasaba algo.

"Sí, con una puerta." Reafirmó. "Kaoru me ha dicho que iba despistado y se ha golpeado la nariz con la puerta de uno de los lavabos del instituto y que por eso la tiene así."

Y algo pareció hacer click en mi cabeza, encajando las piezas sueltas. Ahora lo entendía todo, mi hermano le había mentido para no inculparme, porque ambos sabíamos cómo podían ser nuestros padres delante de la violencia entre nosotros dos. No es que fuésemos unos niños que se peleaban cada dos por tres, de hecho nos protegíamos y apoyábamos tanto entre nosotros que solía recibir alguien más antes que nosotros. Pero siempre que yo hacía algo malo, o los dos, Kaoru siempre intentaba cargar con toda la culpa; como ahora.

Miré la cara de mi madre, como si esperase una respuesta o una explicación ya que yo más bien parecía que me hubiese ido a la luna u otro lugar mientras pensaba. Si soy sincero, no sé del todo que fue lo que me hizo decir la verdad, no sé si fue el no querer que mi gemelo me protegiese cargando con la culpa o la rabia de que lo hiciese; o quizás el orgullo.

"Mamá, Kaoru no se ha dado con ninguna puerta," Ella arqueó las cejas y abrió un poco los ojos, aun sin captar lo que trataba de decirle; y aun sabiendo que esto me costaría una buena reprimenda se lo dije. "he sido yo."

Según parecía aun no lo comprendía así que miró a su marido para ver si él lo había captado. La mirada fría de mi padre daba a entender que él sí que sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Ella volvió a mirarme.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó para que le aclarase las dudas.

"Le he pegado a Kaoru."

El ceño de mi madre se frunció mientras procesaba la información y, a su lado, mi padre me miraba con desaprobación.

"¡Hikaru, sabes lo que opino sobre las peleas entre vosotros!" Me regañó, poniendo sus brazos en forma de taza en su cintura. "¿¡Es que sois animales salvajes, no podéis hablarlo antes de recurrir a esto!?"

Baje la mirada hacia el suelo, alejando la vista de toda su gesticulación exagerada y llena de enfado. Una parte de mí se sentía avergonzado y sentía que ella tenía razón pero otra muy distinta no creía estar equivocado. Aunque si lo mirabas desde una perspectiva más realista y analítica, mi hermano pequeño no me había hecho nada –o, al menos, en ese momento en concreto– solo se había interpuesto entre Tono y yo para que parasemos de pelearnos y yo, como un idiota, le había golpeado a él también.

"¡Hikaru mírame cuando te estoy hablando!" Me gritó mi madre sacándome de mi dilema mental entre si había sido lo correcto o no y haciendo que le obedeciese de inmediato. "¡Ahora mismo vas a ir a su habitación y te vas a disculpar!" Sentenció, hasta para ella era fácil ver que no me había disculpado y que seguíamos enfadados.

Apreté los dientes mirando de nuevo al suelo y únicamente los levante para mirar a mi madre y luego a mi padre y dejar en el aire un leve 'como quieras'.

Pasé por al lado de mis padres y subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a la habitación de Kaoru, también conocida como mi antigua habitación.

Me detuve delante de la puerta y llamé para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla detrás de mí.

Mi hermano estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y abrazado a la almohada donde normalmente yo descansaba mi cabeza. Me aproximé más y me di cuenta de que algunas lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por su rostro mientras dormía.

Dentro de mi algo se removió, me dolía profundamente verle así y quería meterme dentro de la cama y substituir a esa almohada. Quería abrazarle y besarle las mejillas suavemente para que dejase de llorar.

No estaba bien, ¿verdad? No podía sentir eso cuando sabía que no era como siempre, que hacer eso implicaba un riesgo y que para Kaoru no sería lo mismo que para mí.

Me limité a quedarme allí plantado, mirándole y recordándome lo repulsivo que era lo que sentía. Quería disculparme de una vez para poder irme sin que mi madre se quejase. Además, ella tenía razón y yo bien sabía que debía pedirle disculpas.

"Kaoru." Lo llamé de manera fría. Él abrió sus ojos y me miró, sin esperar verme allí.

"¿Huh…? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo frotándose los ojos despertándose.

"He venido a disculparme, no debería haberte golpeado. Lo siento."

Me miró acusatoriamente durante unos segundos y luego abrió la boca para hablar.

"Te ha mandado mamá, ¿verdad?" Me miró fijamente. Mis palabras no podían haber sonado más falsas pero, sobretodo, no podía haber engañado a mi hermano pequeño por más que me hubiese esforzado; no puedes mentirle fácilmente a alguien que prácticamente es tu consciencia.

"Sí…" Acabé contestando y vi como sus ojos reflejaban una profunda decepción. "Aunque admito que no ha estado bien pegarte…" Me justifiqué, tratando de arreglar la situación.

¿Por qué no quería herirle? ¡Debería hacerle daño de manera que se olvidase de mí! ¡Debería ser cruel hasta el punto en que llegase a odiarme!

Mientras toda una guerra se desarrollaba en mi mente recordé porque estaba aquí, recordé que Kaoru lo había vuelto a hacer –había mentido y engañado a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado, había decidido pasar por torpe y despistado delante de nuestra estricta madre antes que decirle que había sido yo.

Y me molestaba.

"¿Y se puede saber porque le has dicho a mamá que te habías dado con una puerta?" Volví con mi actitud fría y detestable mientras que él agachaba la cabeza.

"Ya sabes cómo es, no quería que te regañase." Contestó de lo más tranquilo, levantando su cabeza y observándome con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Es mi problema, no el tuyo!" Levanté la voz hablándole con desprecio y con una mirada gélida. "¡No hace falta que estés todo el tiempo protegiéndome! ¡Deja de estar alrededor de mí todo el rato! ¡Sé cuidarme solo!"

"¡Muy bien, la próxima vez dejaré que Tamaki te mate a golpes!" Gritó molesto, no, no era molesto, sino herido. Aunque tratase de que no se viese así estaba herido. No le discutí el hecho de que Tamaki me hubiera dejado mal, porque después de todo, era mayor y tenía más fuerza bruta que yo.

"¡Genial!" Vociferé poniendo fin a aquella estúpida discusión y dirigiéndome a la puerta, cada vez con más ganas de salir de aquella habitación donde se estaba acumulando un ambiente tenso.

"¡Ah, Hikaru! ¡No te preocupes más por tener que estar tanto conmigo!" Me detuvo su grito, a apenas un paso de la puerta. Se podía ver la ironía de sus palabras porque últimamente solo estamos juntos en clases –donde ni nos mirábamos– y en el club. "¡He hablado con Kyouya-sempai, a partir de mañana tú y yo tenemos actuaciones por separado!"

Aunque no lo demostré, aquello me sentó como si me hubiese caído un cubo de agua fría encima; y no lo entendía. Mi mano estaba elevada, a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, y mi cabeza daba vueltas sin entender nada de lo que circulaba dentro de ella.

"Perfecto." Dije con indiferencia abriendo la puerta y yéndome sin ni siquiera mirarle.

…

Durante las semanas siguientes en el club se desarrolló una especie de guerra fría*. Nuestras clientas, sorprendidas y sin entender del todo la situación, habían optado por separarse en dos grupos; el club que apoyaba al pobre uke –o sea, a Kaoru– y el que estaba de mi parte. Claro está, siempre estaban esas chicas indecisivas que no sabían de qué lado ponerse e iban alternando un lado y el otro. Y las fangirls suelen ser muy competitivas respecto a quien tiene razón así que cada vez que nos peleábamos teníamos nuestros respectivos clubs de animadoras.

…

Estaba sentado en la mesa donde normalmente hacíamos las actuaciones del 'Amor de hermanos' mi gemelo y yo, –que ahora había pasado a ser la mesa donde estaba con las clientas– rodeado de tres chicas.

"Hikaru-kun, ¿volverás a salir con Haruhi-kun?" Preguntó una de ellas inclinándose más cerca, esperando ilusionada la respuesta. Supongo que a pesar de que Haruhi fuese considerada un chico no era algo de importancia dado que mi hermano y yo siempre habíamos hecho como si nos gustasen los chicos –cosa que al final había resultado ser cierta con mi hermano.

No me hizo falta contestar porque ya tenía a otra de ellas contestando por mí.

"¡No te enteras de nada, Mimi-chan! ¡Haruhi-kun ahora está saliendo con Tamaki-sempai!" Le regañó su amiga informándole de la nueva pareja.

"¿¡Queeé!?" Gritó sorprendida la chica. "¡No tenía ni idea!"

"¡Pues llevan juntos desde hace casi un mes!" Intervino la que desde entonces había estado callada.

Dejé de prestarles atención, no solo porque estuviesen hablando de mi ex novia y que aun siguiese molesto por aquello, también por el hecho de lo irritante que resultaba tener que aguantarlas con sus desmayos, sus hemorragias nasales y sus 'kyaa' a cada momento.

Mientras que yo era incapaz de soportar la actitud de las fangirls Kaoru era más tolerante y sabía manejar la situación de manera que lograse calmarlas. Él era el que interactuaba con ellas mientras que yo desconectaba un poco del bullicio de la conversación.

"¡Kyaaaa!" El grito me devolvió a la realidad aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque habían gritado.

"¡Hikaru-kun, Hikaru-kun!" Me llamó una de ellas entusiasmada. "¿Es cierto que Kaoru-kun se interpuso entre Haruhi-kun y tú?"

Respondí con un simple gruñido. Al final se habían enterado. Al ver que los inseparables hermanos Hitachiin se habían peleado y ya no estaban juntos más, cada uno había elaborado su propia teoría. Nuestras fans creían que Kaoru se había interpuesto entre Haruhi y yo por celos –que era realmente lo que había pasado– y que nos habíamos peleado por que yo había sido desconsiderado con él, aunque seguramente no se imaginaban la crueldad con la que lo había hecho. Por otra parte, los demás alumnos creían que Kaoru no estaba celoso de Haruhi, sino que él también quería a Haruhi y me la había intentado quitar o, simplemente, que estábamos fingiendo como siempre.

Al fin, después de aguantar gritos y gritos de las chicas, fue la hora de que se marchasen y recogiésemos.

Como cada día, mi gemelo y yo nos quitamos los cosplays y volvimos a la mansión en total silencio.

…

Los días pasaron y volvía a ser lunes, día en que nos tocaba la clase de deporte. Fuimos hasta los vestuarios con Haruhi y ella se fue a cambiar a uno de los lavabos. Siendo todos tíos quedaba un poco raro pero dado que tenía esa actitud fría y algo tímida los demás chicos no sospechaban –o no tanto.

Observé como mi hermano se aflojaba la corbata y luego se la quitaba seguida de su camisa, rebelando su perfecto torso, idéntico al mío. Se puso la camiseta de manga corta blanca con el logo de la academia Ouran y después pasó a deslizar lentamente los pantalones del uniforme por sus pálidas piernas.

"Hikaru, ¿pasa algo? Me incomoda que me mires tanto…" Susurró con las mejillas enrojecidas y desviando la mirada.

Me puse rojo hasta las orejas al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, había estado observando a mi gemelo durante un buen rato.

"N-No pasa nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa y no me he dado cuenta de que te estaba mirando." Respondí inmediatamente, le di la espalda y empecé a desvestirme yo también para ponerme la ropa de deporte.

Kaoru, en cuanto acabó de cambiarse, titubeó un poco pero al final decidió salir a esperarme en la puerta de los vestuarios con Haruhi. Ellos dos se habían hecho muy amigos y aunque habían dejado de dejarme de lado sentía la frialdad con la que me trataban ambos. Normalmente estábamos juntos durante las clases pero en el recreo se iban con Tamaki siempre que podían.

Una vez llegamos al gimnasio el profesor empezó a explicar lo que haríamos durante esa clase. Nos tocaba jugar a voleibol en parejas.

Kaoru's pov.

La relación entre mi hermano y yo seguía igual de fría que siempre, quizás más y todo, que desde que nos peleamos hace unos meses. Durante ese tiempo había estado muy unido a Tamaki y Haruhi, era como si el trio de amigos inseparables hubiese cambiado a Hikaru por el rubio y aunque se me hacía muy raro e insoportable estar lejos de mi gemelo al final me había acabado acostumbrando mínimamente.

Estábamos en la clase de educación física y, al parecer, hoy haríamos volei. La actividad de hoy se hacía en parejas y, a pesar de que toda la clase estaba al tanto de la situación entre mi gemelo y yo, acabamos emparejados juntos. Supongo que la gente estaba acostumbrada a no contar con nosotros como parejas, siempre íbamos juntos, así que seguramente todo el mundo ya tenía a su pareja de siempre. Incluso Haruhi, que no quería dejarme solo, tuvo que ir con otra chica ya que se lo había pedido y no quería ser grosera.

Mi hermano suspiró, supongo que la situación no era de su agrado como tampoco era del mío.

"Voy a por la pelota." Dijo secamente y se dirigió hacía el fondo del gimnasio donde estaban todos los balones amontonados.

Me quedé allí esperándolo, estático, y pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas; antes habríamos ido juntos y nos habríamos peleado –si es que a eso le podías llamar siquiera discusión– por quien llevaba la pelota.

El profesor puso las redes y nos explicó que, ya que era la primera clase que hacíamos sobre ese deporte, solo haríamos un partido libremente y que el próximo día nos explicaría las normas.

Mi hermano tiró la pelota hacia arriba y la golpeó con fuerza, tanta que pasó casi sin que la pudiese ver e impacto contra el suelo con un estruendoso ruido.

"Gracias por demostrar la fuerza que tienes. ¿Puedes sacar bien ahora?" Comenté de forma grosera. Aunque fuese triste, era la única forma de comunicarnos que conocíamos ahora.

"Perdón, ¿he tirado demasiado fuerte para la señorita?" Se burló al otro lado de la red.

Cogí la pelota, cabreado, y se la lancé de la misma manera. Él intentó darle antes de que llegase al suelo pero no pudo, él y yo éramos iguales e incluso en fuerza teníamos prácticamente la misma.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y recogió la pelota. Sabía que no era bueno hacer que se enfadase, porque era muy fácil que Hikaru perdiese la paciencia. Y cuando la lanzó esta vez, su objetivo no era tirarla de manera que la pudiese alcanzar o siquiera el suelo, el blanco fui yo.

Caí al suelo al no esperarme que me fuese a golpear y la pelota quedó a escasos metros de mí.

"¡Idiota! ¡Eso duele!" Le grité y, al oír el grito, todos los demás se giraron a mirar que pasaba.

"Pensé que le darías." Dijo sin más.

Aun con todos observándome, cogí la pelota e hice lo mismo que él. Mi gemelo, aunque se esperaba el golpe no vio venir que yo no me iba a contener, o al menos no ahora que todos me estaban mirando, y se cayó él también.

"Pensé que le darías." Me mofé.

Él se levantó del suelo, con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

"No sé de qué te ríes tanto, solo eres una copia de mí." Y la pelota impactó contra mi cuerpo, más fuerte que la otra vez. La pelota golpeó mi cuerpo, sus crueles palabras destrozaron mi alma e hizo que la garganta me doliese por las lágrimas que retenía.

Después de quedarme en el suelo, quieto durante unos instantes, me levanté y le golpeé de vuelta.

"¡Puede que sea una copia de ti, pero soy mejor que la original!"

Y la pelea de balonazos y palabras hostiles continuó hasta que el profesor de educación física volvió de donde quiera que se hubiese ido.

Nos regañó a todos, especialmente a mi gemelo y a mí, y mandó a todos a volver a sus partidas y a nosotros directamente a los vestuarios.

Al llegar al vestuario de chicos, Hikaru ni se cambió, cogió sus cosas con un gran cabreo y salió de allí.

Yo cogí mis cosas y me fui hacia las duchas, una ducha después de esto me iría bien, quizás no para mi cuerpo entumecido pero si para despejarme.

Me desvestí y abrí el grifo de la ducha y una vez estuvo a una buena temperatura me metí debajo del agua que caía. Tenía las palabras de Hikaru metidas en la cabeza y lo que no pude llorar entonces lo lloré ahora, era un alivio que no hubiese nadie allí, porque era patético. Él cada día era más cruel y más hiriente y, en el fondo, todo era culpa mía; si no me hubiese enamorado de él todo seguiría como siempre.

Una vez acabé de ducharme –y de llorar– me volví a poner el uniforme y fui hacia la clase.

…

Después de una odiosa clase de física y química, que mi hermano pareció disfrutar como siempre, llegó el recreo. Haruhi y yo nos fuimos con Tamaki y dejamos tirado a Hikaru. A veces se venía con nosotros, pero después de lo de hoy no quería ni hacerle el favor de no dejarlo solo como un marginado. Haruhi me dijo que le había enviado un mensaje a Tamaki y que quedaríamos en el patio para hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Encontramos al rubio apoyado en un árbol, en un lugar alejado de los demás alumnos.

Después de saludarnos, la andrógina le hizo un resumen de todo lo que había pasado en la clase de deporte, o al menos lo que había logrado ver y escuchar.

"¡Esta vez se ha pasado, y mucho!" Opinó al finalizar la historia.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no tiene derecho a golpearte así." Le apoyó. "¿Te ha hecho mucho daño, hijo mio~?"

Hice una mueca, realmente sí, pero por mucho daño que me hiciese, era incapaz de odiarle.

Hikaru's pov.

Después de la pelea en la clase de deporte el día pasó bastante normal. Aunque cabe mencionar que ese día no recibí ni la frialdad indiferente de Kaoru y Haruhi, lo único que hicieron fue ignorarme como hacían antes; aquella pequeña mejora había desaparecido.

Las clases acabaron después de lo que parecieron siglos y todos nos reunimos en el Host Club antes de recibir a las clientas.

Al entrar, vi a Kaoru sentado en una butaca con una expresión de dolor. Por otro lado, Tamaki-sempai y Haruhi le miraban consternados y le decían algo que no lograba escuchar desde donde estaba.

Nos reunimos todos para el repartimiento de cosplays, hoy las clientas estarían felices ya que llevábamos trajes de países tropicales, lo que significaba enseñar más piel.

"¡Oka-san~! ¡Nuestro hijo Kaoru no se encuentra bien~!" Lloriqueó, como siempre, Tamaki, empujando hasta donde estaba Kyouya a mi gemelo. "Quizás debería irse a casa hoy."

Se pudo apreciar la cara de frustración y desacuerdo del de gafas, iba a perder más ganancias.

"No importa… De verdad, puedo aguantar, solo son unos pocos morados." Creí oír, desde donde estaba no podía oír demasiado bien. Kaoru se removió incómodo, seguro que no quería molestar más a Kyouya.

No pude seguir escuchando ya que Honey-sempai se me tiró encima, haciéndome girar y girar.

Me giré hacia Honey quien me miraba desde abajo preocupado y algo enfadado conmigo.

"Hika-chan, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?" Me cuestionó, mirando su conejito rosa, estaba seguro de que estaba sacando su lado más maduro; ese que demostraba que realmente tenia diecisiete años.

Era perfectamente consciente de que estaba siendo el tonto que tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra, no había aprendido nada acerca de que no debería golpearle. No había aprendido que luego me arrepentía terriblemente por haberlo hecho, porque Kaoru era mi gemelo y lo quería mucho. Sin embargo, siempre que me sentía acorralado acababa sacando mi detestable mal humor.

"¿¡Porque solo os preocupáis por él!? ¡A mí también me ha golpeado! ¡Yo también lo estoy pasando mal!" Grité, perdiendo los estribos, de alguna manera Kaoru siempre era el que me ayudaba a mantener la calma así que no tenerlo junto a mí provocaba esto, supongo.

Por la manera en que grité, ya no solo me observaban Honey y Mori, ahora también me miraban los demás miembros del Host Club, más de uno con los ojos bien abiertos.

Miré fijamente a mi gemelo, en su mirada se reflejaban millones de emociones pero yo no podía saber que pensaba, ya no sabía si me odiaba o le provocaba tristeza.

Di media vuelta y salí de allí, me estaban sofocando todas esas miradas. Era ridículo, todos eran mis amigos y nos conocíamos lo suficiente para que no hubiesen situaciones como estas en que te podías llegar a sentir incómodo; pero lo que empezó rompiéndose entre mi hermano y yo había acabado desquebrajando todo el grupo.

…

Cuando volví al club, después de relajarme un poco, me di cuenta de que mi gemelo ya no estaba ahí. Seguramente habían logrado convencer a Kyouya de que lo dejase irse. Supongo que al vice no le importaba demasiado ahora que tenía una actuación más y que la falta de uno de nosotros, que repercutía en que el otro no podía participar en las actividades del club, tampoco importaba.

No entendía bien que me pasaba, a pesar de haberme acostumbrado bastante a las actuaciones 'Uke-seme por separado' no podía dejar de pensar en él y me preocupaba haberle lastimado en exceso.

Tras un tedioso rato en el que prácticamente ignoré a todas mis clientas –que por cierto, eran el doble de lo habitual. Parece ser que al no estar Kaoru todas habían optado por unirse al 'bando enemigo' por hoy– el Host Club cerró sus puertas.

Recogí todas mis cosas rápidamente, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Tamaki y Haruhi, y salí al pasillo; llamando, de camino al exterior, al chofer.

Me puse los auriculares para pasar aquel horrible y aburrido tiempo de espera en la limusina hasta llegar a casa y reflexioné. Quizás no estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo Kaoru, pero ¿acaso yo estaba haciendo bien el rol de hermano mayor? Estaba claro que no.

Cuando llegamos a casa, después de toda mi reflexión mental, decidí ir a ver como estaba Kaoru. Quizás esto no era algo que se podía arreglar de un día para otro, y aun me abstenía a la idea de seguirle el juego con eso de 'estar enamorados', pero quería volver al principio, quería volver a tener a Kaoru a mi lado.

Subí las escaleras y me paré delante de la puerta de su cuarto, indeciso, con toda la determinación viniéndose abajo. Al final, más por un espasmo o algo así, giré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

Mi hermano, como tantas veces que lo había visto ya, estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, y creía ver como algunas lágrimas trazaban un camino por sus mejillas. Cerré mi puño, impotente, sin estar seguro de que hacer; pero al parecer, hoy a mi cuerpo y mente les apetecía que fuese un idiota impulsivo.

Fui hacia la cama a pasos decididos haciendo que Kaoru girase un poco la cabeza para ver que eran esos pasos –abriendo sus ojos, iguales a los míos, desmesuradamente al verme. Pareció balbucear algo pero sin saber bien que decir, reincorporándose y preparándose para lo que fuese a venir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me dijo, reprimiendo sus ganas de gritarme, incrédulo. Se levantó de su cama y me miró desafiante. "Vete ahora mismo." Señaló a la puerta, y sabía que así era como se mostraba cuando estaba enfadado, solo que nunca había sido conmigo.

"Estaba preocupado por ti…" Comenté, ignorando sus órdenes y su actitud verse a mí.

"No necesito tu compasión, Hikaru." Se acercó más a mí, tratando de intimidarme, con el ceño fruncido de una manera que lo hacía verse mono.

Espera, ¿mono? Creo que la estupidez es contagiosa.

"¡Solo estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Debe de ser algo grave como para que te vayas a casa!" Grité, perdiendo los nervios por el cabreo de mi hermano y por mis propios e incoherentes pensamientos.

"¡Pues no es nada! ¡Así que lárgate!"

Harto de aquellos gritos, no queriéndome pelear más con él y, de nuevo, gracias a mis actos impulsivos, lo cogí de las muñecas y lo tiré encima de la cama conmigo encima de él. Puse ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, acorralándolo, y cogí sus muñecas con la misma mano, poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

"¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!?" Protestó, moviéndose desesperadamente y tratando de soltarse, completamente rojo –seguramente enfadado y avergonzado a la vez.

"Comprobar si mientes."

Con la mano que tenía libre, fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentase y que balbucease cosas incoherentes. Finalmente, conseguí desabotonar toda su camisa y lo vi. Todo su pecho estaba lleno de moratones, y me sentí horrible y más al recordar lo propenso que era su cuerpo a que le saliesen morados con el más leve golpe. Supongo que esta era una más de las razones por las que Kyouya le había dejado marcharse, no era conveniente que Kaoru anduviese por ahí enseñando su cuerpo de esa manera.

"No hagas esa cara…" Supongo que mi cara lo decía todo. Giró la cabeza a un lado, para que no lo mirase. "No es para tanto…"

Eso decía, pero su cuerpo estaba destrozado y lo peor era que la culpa era toda mía. Me movía solo por impulsos egoístas y no era consciente de que hería a los demás con ello hasta que era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Kaoru's pov.

Al final conseguí irme a casa a causa de que Tamaki me levantó la camisa, mientras estaba distraído mirando cómo se iba Hikaru, y Kyouya vio lo grave que era; aunque no quería perder ganancias, se preocupaba por todos siempre.

"Está bien, puedes irte." Dijo un poco de mala gana. "Pero recuperaras el dinero perdido." Me dirigió una mirada diabólica de esas que solo el Rey de las sombras sabe hacer y me dejó marcharme.

Salí de allí y, a pasos lentos, fui hasta la salida mientras llamaba al chofer.

…

Pasé toda la tarde en aquella solitaria y oscura habitación, llorando. Me pasaba los días llorando porque cada vez era más difícil soportar el desprecio de Hikaru, no podía soportar el hecho de que dieciséis años siendo inseparables se hubiesen ido a la mierda, me sobrepasaba.

Miré el despertador que había en la mesita de noche y vi que ya era la hora en que normalmente llegábamos a casa. Corrí las cortinas de las enormes ventanas de la habitación y observé a Hikaru bajar de la limusina.

"_Como desearía que viniese a verme, a asegurarse de que estoy bien…_" Pensé, siendo consciente de que eso nunca pasaría.

Pero el destino es tan imprevisible como mi querido hermano.

Y ahí lo tenía, después de un par de gritos y unos cuantos forcejeos, encima de mí. Mirando todos mis moratones con una preocupación increíble que no veía desde hacía meses. Yo no sabía que pensar o cómo actuar, me había dejado completamente desarmado.

"Sí es para tanto, Kaoru…" No podía verle la cara ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y todo su rostro era cubierto por ese precioso pelo naranja. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho."

¿Cuántas veces lo había visto disculparse así ya, desde que todo esto empezó? Siempre decía lo mismo y luego volvía a hacerlo; no era capaz de creer en él.

Y por si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente sorpresivo ya, acercó más su cara a mi cuerpo y empezó a recorrer con su lengua todos mis moratones. Iba de uno a otro, como si fuese uno de esos dibujos que se forman juntando los puntos, besando cada cardenal y haciéndome estremecer. ¿Seguro que este era mi gemelo? ¿Podía ser este el mismo que me rechazó tan cruelmente?

"Ahh…" Se me escapó un pequeño gemido y noté como toda la sangre se me iba a las mejillas.

Aquel sonido, aquel pequeño suspiro, pareció hacerlo volver a la normalidad porque entonces sus ojos se abrieron más y su cara se volvió igual de roja que la mía. Alejó su cara de mi pecho y, lentamente, soltó mis manos.

"L-Lo siento." Fue lo único que balbuceó antes de levantarse corriendo y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-o-o-o- **

*Guerra fría: Lo he puesto haciendo referencia a la guerra fría (conflicto entre EEUU y la URSS). Básicamente trataban de competir en todo pese a no haber un enfrentamiento directo (o sea, una guerra).

**¿A que ahora sí que es mono Hikaru? **


	8. CONTRADICCIONES

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra saber que os gusta el fic tanto y me ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir :) Me da hasta pena haceros esperar hasta el próximo lunes xdd Aunque como no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir entre semana no puedo hacer otra cosa.**

**¡Bueno, me callo y os dejo leer!**

**Capítulo 7: **Contradicciones.

Hikaru's pov.

"_¡Mierda! ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?_" Grité mentalmente, golpeando mi cabeza con la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Me fui arrastrando por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando mi enorme habitación. Observé como los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban algunos rincones de aquella estancia e intenté dejar la mente en blanco por unos instantes. Todo de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, estaba hecho un completo lio.

_¿Por qué había hecho eso?_

Seguro que ahora ilusionaría en falso a Kaoru, seguro que él debía estar tan confundido como yo o más. Primero lo rechazaba y luego hacía esto, ¿podía ser más estúpido?

Un par de golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi reflexión mental y activaron todas mis alarmas haciendo que repitiese una y otra vez '_que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él…_' dentro de mi cabeza pero, por suerte, parecía que el karma, o lo que fuese que me había estado atormentando, había decidido dejarme en paz –o al menos por ahora.

"Hikaru-bocchan, la cena está lista, Yuzuha-san quiere que cenen todos juntos hoy." Y la noticia me cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

Genial, planeaba acercarme lo menos que pudiese a Kaoru y a nuestra querida madre se le ocurría aquello.

"¿Hikaru-bocchan?" Escuché la voz dudosa de la maid al otro lado de la puerta.

"Eh, sí, sí. Dile que ahora bajaré."

Lo mirases como lo mirases no podía negarme. Mamá y papá se irían mañana temprano a París, a iniciar su tour para presentar la nueva colección de primavera-verano, y ella siempre quería aprovechar los pocos momentos juntos que teníamos para estar con nosotros dos.

Fui al lavabo a mojarme la cara con agua, para ver si me despejaba un poco, y me miré en el espejo. Mis mejillas aún tenían un marcado rubor que me recordó un montón a Kaoru, en cómo estaba debajo de mí, sus protestas y su _gemido_…

"Mierda." Dejé ir, iba a ser una cena muy larga.

…

"¿Y qué tal vais en clase? Me han dicho que ahora sois los segundos." Comentó mi madre, partiendo un trozo de carne.

"Eso es porque Haruhi necesita ser la primera, mamá." Respondió Kaoru felizmente, no me extrañaba en absoluto después del arrebato que me había dado a su favor.

Observé a mi gemelo, con mi tenedor en la boca, sentado delante de mí. Normalmente nos habríamos sentado uno al lado del otro por mucho que lo correcto hubiese sido sentarse uno en frente del otro –igual que ahora– y habríamos susurrado comentarios en contra de las chorradas que decían nuestros padres, aprovechando que ellos se sentaban cada uno en un extremo de la exageradamente larga mesa y que, por tanto, no nos podían oír.

Me quité el tenedor de la boca y miré a mi madre de nuevo.

"Sino no podría seguir teniendo su beca." Añadí al comentario de mi gemelo.

"Entonces supongo que está bien." Sonrió. "¿Y que tal os va en el amor?"

Ante esa pregunta tanto Kaoru como yo casi morimos atragantados. A él se le fue el agua que estaba bebiendo por el otro lado y yo me atraganté con el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo.

"¿E-Estáis bien?" Preguntó la mujer, preocupada, inclinándose hacia delante para vernos mejor.

Mi hermano pequeño tosió unas cuantas veces más y luego le sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, que se le habían saltado al toser de esa forma.

"S-Sí, no te preocupes." La tranquilizó y luego me miró de reojo, mirada que capté de seguida; tenía algo en mente para cubrir todos los líos amorosos en los que estábamos envueltos ambos. "Es solo que nos ha pillado muy de repente y de hecho no es un buen tema..."

"Sí, la verdad es que estamos pillados por la misma." Le seguí el rollo, soltando una risa nerviosa al final, a la que se unió mi gemelo.

"Hmm… Dejadme adivinar…" Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyésemos pese a la distancia. "¡Es Haruhi!"

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, aunque en realidad no era nada sorpresivo; era la única chica que siempre mencionábamos –excluyendo a Renge, de la cual siempre hablábamos para criticar sus extraños planes de actuaciones y cosplays del club. Kaoru se rio, como cuando mi madre acertaba –de casualidad– quien era quien o cuando simplemente hacíamos ver que había acertado.

"¡Sí! ¡Has acertado!" Le felicitó.

Sí supiese que en realidad era a _mí _al único al que de verdad le gustaba, que a Kaoru le gustaba yo, y que yo parecía estar cambiando de opinión y uniéndome al club 'estamos locos de atar' no sé qué pensaría. Solo rezaba por no estar sonrojado ahora mismo, porque había vuelto a pasárseme por la cabeza lo que había pasado con mi hermanito hacia un rato.

"_Bueno, quizás piense que estoy rojo por Haruhi y no por Kaoru._" Me tranquilicé.

Después de aquello, la cena transcurrió normalmente, tan solo tratando temas banales y sin importancia.

Kaoru's pov.

La cena terminó y tanto Hikaru como yo nos dirigimos hacía nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

"Esto… Hikaru, sobre lo de antes…" Estaba dispuesto a aclarar mis dudas. Si no le gustaba, si más bien me odiaba, ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Mi reflejo se paró en mitad de aquellas escaleras de terciopelo y se giró para mirarme; su mirada de preocupación o de cariño había desaparecido.

"Mira, no sé porque he hecho eso, ¿vale? Así que no te hagas ilusiones." Me interrumpió siendo tan directo e insensible como siempre, y ahora era consciente del gran privilegio que había tenido al no estar dentro de la gente a la que odiaba –privilegio que había perdido, claramente.

"Sí…" Susurré.

Él se giró de nuevo y subimos las escaleras principales en total silencio hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

Me tumbé en la cama, observando el techo, y por una vez en meses me dormí sin esa tristeza tan dolorosa. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás era el leve sentimiento de que las cosas podían estar cambiando, porque mi gemelo siempre se negaba a hablar de las cosas que más le incomodaban.

…

Cuando bajé a desayunar al día siguiente, una de las sirvientas me dijo que mi hermano se había ido ya al instituto. Aquello me confundió aún más aunque traté de no darle importancia; no era la primera vez que iba solo a Ouran. Nuestros padres, siendo conscientes de nuestra pelea, nos habían facilitado otra limusina por si queríamos ir por separado. Probablemente ellos se alegraban de que por fin empezásemos a independizarnos el uno del otro pero dudo mucho que quisiesen que fuese de esta manera. Papá y mamá no sabían el motivo de nuestras constantes peleas, aunque después de la cena de anoche quizás creían que era por Haruhi.

Una vez acabé de desayunar, cogí la limusina hacia la academia.

Hikaru's pov.

Me desperté temprano –o más bien me levanté ya que no había podido dormir por haberle estado dando vueltas a lo que pasó con Kaoru– así que decidí irme antes y tratar de hablar con Honey y Mori. Ellos eran los mayores y en situaciones difíciles actuaban como tal, a lo mejor podría hablar con ellos sobre Kaoru.

…

Al llegar al instituto fui a la clase de los de tercero, después de dejar mis cosas en mi propia clase, y visualicé a mis amigos. Ellos, tan pronto como me vieron corrieron hacia mí –bueno, más bien Honey-sempai corrió, Mori vino andando tranquilamente.

"¡Hika-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Honey de lo más feliz, algo que era admirable siendo tan temprano.

Se acercó a donde estaba yo, junto a su primo, y me revolví algo incómodo. ¿Debería decírselo?

"Esto… Pues…" Ellos me miraron sin entender nada, esperando que les dijese el motivo por el cual estaba allí. "¿Podemos hablar sobre algo fuera?" Dije al final. No tenía del todo claro que decirles, pero aquello prolongaría mi tiempo de pensármelo.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron con superioridad, como siempre hacían cuando estaban al tanto de la situación, y me siguieron fuera.

"Es sobre Kao-chan, ¿verdad?" Dijo el rubio en cuanto me detuve fuera.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido, y esa fue contestación suficiente. ¿Hasta qué punto sabían de que iba todo esto?

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó esta vez Mori-sempai. No sé cómo lo hacían, quizá deberían hacerse detectives, pero siempre daban con la pregunta más adecuada.

Les expliqué lo que pasó ayer, con lujo de detalles, y ellos me miraron pasmados.

Honey-sempai se rió un poco y miró a su compañero.

"Parece que van más avanzados de lo que creíamos."

No entendí a qué se refería con aquello pero estaba desesperado por ayuda ahora que lo había soltado todo.

"¡No entiendo porque hice eso!" Grité estresado, ni siquiera había dormido por intentar encontrarle un significado. "¡A mí me gusta Haruhi, no él!"

"Te equivocas." Me contradijo el más alto, tan escaso de palabras como siempre, casi cortándome en medio de la frase.

Hice una mueca al no entenderlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Insinúas que me gusta Kaoru?" Cuestioné incrédulo, levantando una de mis cejas naranjas.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y mi oportunidad de que me ayudasen a aclarar mis ideas.

Mori se encogió de hombros, como si no quisiese decírmelo y se alejó un poco en dirección a su aula.

"Puede que estés confundiendo admiración con amor." Dijo.

El pequeño rubio sonrió, apoyando a su primo, y se marchó acompañado de su conejito rosa, dando saltitos detrás de Mori-sempai.

Yo, por mi parte, también me encaminé hacia clase y me las ingenié para no llegar tarde.

"¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera me has esperado para venir al instituto." Se quejó mi gemelo en cuanto llegue a donde estaba él.

"Eso no te incumbe, no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre todo lo que hago."

Vi como sus ojos se desviaban al suelo, dolido y ofendido, y se volvió a sentar en su puesto.

Durante las siguientes clases estuve pensando en la conversación de esta mañana. ¿Admiración? ¿A qué se referiría con eso?

Quizás si admiraba a Haruhi por el hecho de ser la primera que sabía diferenciarnos pero eso no significaba que a ella la admirase y estuviese enamorado de Kaoru, ¿no?

Kaoru's pov.

"¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Hizo eso y ahora va de borde!?" Gritaba como un loco, Tamaki, después de haberle explicado a él y a Haruhi lo que pasó anoche. Su cara tenía una tonalidad rojiza, como si fuese una de nuestras fans o un padre feliz de que sus hijos triunfen en el amor. Por otro lado, la cara de la andrógina no era muy distinta y podría hasta competir con las más rojas de Tono.

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello y, encima, no entendía nada. Primero era frío, luego el hermano más cariñoso del mundo y luego volvía a ser el insensible de siempre.

"Para mí está claro;" Declaró Haruhi, ahora con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo. "se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos."

"¡Pero ya has visto como me ha contestado esta mañana!" Levanté un poco la voz, frustrado y mirándola como si estuviese diciendo estupideces.

"Yo lo he visto hablando con Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai esta mañana." Murmuró el rubio, como reflexionando para sí mismo.

La chica abrió los ojos un poco, dándose cuenta de algo, y golpeó con su puño la palma de su mano.

"¡Ya está! ¡Entonces todas las piezas encajan!" Exclamó feliz. Sin embargo, tanto el presidente como yo seguíamos sin saber de qué hablaba. "Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai deben saber de qué va todo esto y seguramente han intentado que se diese cuenta. Todos sabemos cómo es Hikaru, seguramente está tirándose de los pelos por no entender la situación." Nos aclaró.

Tamaki, al comprenderlo, de seguida se unió al entusiasmo de su novia. Pero yo me quedé en blanco. ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de que le gustaba? ¿Me quería? Después de estos últimos meses eso parecía la mayor estupidez que alguien podía decir.

"¡Entonces es el mejor momento para atacar!" La cara del rubio se iluminó, entusiasmado con otro de sus planes.

"¿Y cuál es tu plan esta vez?" Preguntó la castaña, preparándose para las ideas descabelladas de su chico.

"¡Le pondremos celoso contigo!" Señalo a Haruhi con su dedo índice y rió como el que acababa de soltar un plan maestro.

"Tonto." Lo golpeó levemente en la cabeza. "¿No te das cuenta de que podrías hacer que estuviese celoso de Kaoru y no de mí? O peor aún, podrías confundirlo más."

La pareja estuvo discutiendo un buen rato cual sería la estrategia mientras que yo simplemente me mantuve fuera del conflicto.

"¡Decidido!" Gritaron ambos, mirándome de una manera que asustaba y devolviéndome a la realidad.

Al parecer, el plan esta vez consistía en que Tamaki me 'pegase' y que eso despertase los instintos protectores de Hikaru.

"Vale, Hikaru pasará por aquí para ir a la próxima clase de seguida." Nos informó Haruhi asomándose por una esquina, por si había señales de mi gemelo. "Cuando lo vea, haré como que se me caen los libros y entonces fingís que os estáis peleando."

Hikaru's pov.

De nuevo me había vuelto a quedar solo. Haruhi y Kaoru me habían dicho que se adelantarían hacia la clase de física y química porque antes querían hablar con Tamaki sobre algo.

Caminé por los pasillos, soportando los comentarios de todos sobre porque no estaba con Kaoru, si estábamos aun enfadados o cosas por el estilo.

Al final de uno de los pasillos vi a Haruhi quien, al verme, no sé porque, tiró todos sus libros al suelo. Corrí hacia ella para ayudarle a recogerlos pero algo hizo que desviara mi atención hacia otra cosa.

"¿¡Te crees muy gracioso, eh!? ¡Sin Hikaru ya no eres nada!" Le gritó Tono a Kaoru, estampándolo con fuerza contra una de las paredes. ¿No se supone que se llevaban bien? Además, Tamaki no es tan agresivo, debía de haberle hecho algo muy grave para que actuase así.

"Yo… Solo era una broma…" Respondió con miedo mi gemelo, Tamaki aun lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Pues no tiene ninguna gracia!" Le espetó y, seguidamente, le dio un puñetazo.

Abrí los ojos, horrorizado, y dejé a Haruhi con sus libros dirigiéndole un rápido 'discúlpame'.

Caminé a pasos veloces, casi corriendo, hacia donde estaban esos dos. Me acerqué a Tamaki e hice que soltase a mi hermano de un manotazo.

"¿¡De qué coño vas!?" Le grité hecho una furia, sosteniéndolo por la camisa igual que había hecho él antes con Kaoru.

Mi rabia pudo conmigo y le endorsé un buen puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Todos los alumnos que estaban vagando por aquel pasillo hacia su siguiente clase ahora estaban haciendo de público, comentando lo que pasaba y soltando 'uuuh's.

"¡Como le vuelvas a pegar a Kaoru no vivirás para contarlo!" Le amenacé con el ceño fruncido y con una ira incontenible comiéndome por dentro.

Él sonrió con superioridad y miró a Kaoru, como incitándome a que hiciese lo mismo. Me acerqué corriendo a él y me agaché a su altura ya que se había sentado en el suelo.

"Kaoru, ¿estás bien?" Cogí su cara entre mis manos y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, asegurándome de que estaba bien y examinando si tenía más moratones aun.

"Estoy bien, Hikaru." Me aseguró, mirándome a los ojos de una forma muy… mona.

Lo levanté del suelo y nos alejamos de allí.

Kaoru's pov.

Aunque parecía estúpido, mi hermano cayó por completo en nuestra trampa. Al ver que Tamaki me pegaba, Hikaru se abalanzó sobre él y –desafortunadamente para el rubio– le dio un puñetazo.

El presidente me dirigió una mirada cómplice, que Hikaru debió de interpretar de otra manera, y mi gemelo se giró hacia mí también.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba bien, con una increíble preocupación, tiró de mi para levantarme y nos fuimos de allí cogidos de las manos.

Caminamos por los inmensos pasillos escolares durante un buen rato, en completo silencio, hasta que llegamos a un lugar un poco apartado de la gente y dejó ir mi mano finalmente.

"¿Qué ha pasado entre Tono y tú?" Demandó, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos ámbares, iguales a los míos, quemándome.

"Nada." Respondí secamente, desviando la vista.

"¡No me digas 'nada' porque estaba ahí y eso no me ha parecido 'nada'!" Empezó a alzar la voz, demostrando cuanta paciencia tiene siempre.

"¿¡Y a ti que más te da!?" Le largué. "¿¡No me odiabas tanto!?"

Su cara denotó frustración, como si él mismo supiese que se estaba contradiciendo, pero no dijo nada más; se quedó quieto y parecía estar planeando que decir ahora. Suspiré y le di la espalda para ir hacia física y química. Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como ayer, me agarró de la muñeca y me arrojó a sus brazos en un sobreprotector abrazo.

"Si Tono te vuelve a hacer algo, avísame." Susurró en mi oído, mandando escalofríos por toda mi espalda. "Soy tu hermano, Kaoru, y eso nunca cambiará."

Cerré los ojos unos instantes, extasiándome con el olor de mi gemelo y dejándome llevar, y me separé lentamente de él, consciente de que no podía confiar en todo lo que decía.

"Lo que tú digas."

Tal como habíamos ido, volvimos, sin decir nada más. Llegamos a la clase y me fui a sentar junto a Haruhi mientras que mi gemelo se sentaba al final de todo. La chica me sonrió de oreja a oreja, preguntándome con la vista que tal había ido.

"Me ha abrazado." Solté, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Estoy segura de que se está dando cuenta de lo que siente, solo dale tiempo, ya sabes como es." Empezó a hablar como si fuese nuestra madre mientras yo la escuchaba vagamente. "¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¿Eh? Sí, sí." Dije saliendo de mi ensoñación. "Pero no creo que le guste, seguramente solo lo hacía como 'hermano mayor' defendiéndome de Tamaki."

Haruhi suspiró con resignación y volvió a centrar su vista al frente, prestándole atención al maestro.

**Meh, este ha salido más corto. ¡Pero esperad al próximo!**


	9. PLAN

**Bueno, como os dije a algunos, este capítulo será mejor (guiño, guiño). **

**-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 8: **Plan 'Hacer que Hika-chan se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kao-chan'

Host Club's pov.

Los miembros del Host Club estaban reunidos en la tercera sala de música; los únicos ausentes eran los gemelos. Ese día habían decidido cerrar las puertas del club y tener una reunión de emergencia. La situación con los hermanos los estaba volviendo locos a todos ya que nunca habían estado así de distanciados y estaban verdaderamente preocupados.

"Vale, está claro que esos dos se quieren mutuamente." Empezó a analizar la situación el vicepresidente del club, que aunque parecía ser tan frio que no le importaba nada más que los beneficios que daba el club en realidad sabía asumir el papel de 'madre'.

"Sí, pero aunque Kao-chan sea consciente de ello, Hika-chan no." Opinó el pequeño rubio, observando a su conejito rosa. "Takashi y yo tratamos de abrirle los ojos ayer."

"Cree que solo es el comportamiento de un hermano preocupado." Añadió su primo, con el mismo semblante serio de siempre.

"Pero está claro que no." Dijeron todos, excepto Kyouya que parecía estar pensando en algo, escribiendo una que otra cosa en su libreta.

"Deberíamos pensar en algo, algo que hiciese que finalmente reaccionara." Murmuró Haruhi con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos?" Cuestionó el Rey, mirando a su novia asumiendo que ella debía estar al tanto al ir a la misma clase que ellos.

"Oh, Hikaru ha ido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para el trabajo de literatura, sin Kaoru para ayudarle no se entera de nada." Constató Haruhi. "Y Kaoru está leyendo en el patio, al parecer una chica le ha dado una carta de amor y quiere rechazarla apropiadamente; la estará esperando ya que esa chica está en un club."

A diferencia de la chica, que parecía estar considerando eso como algo sin importancia, todos los demás abrieron los ojos al ocurrírseles una nueva estratagema.

"A Hikaru siempre le había fastidiado que las chicas se le confesasen a su hermano." Comentó Tamaki, agarrándose la barbilla con su mano derecha.

"Sí, decía que Kao-chan era suyo." Siguió recordando el otro rubio, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

"Aunque entonces no era con intenciones románticas." Aclaró el chico de gafas despegando brevemente los ojos de sus notas.

Los dos rubios sonrieron con una terrorífica complicidad, mirándose y sabiendo que tenían la misma idea.

"¡Solo hay que hacer que Hika-chan/Hikaru vea la confesión de amor!" Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, imitando irónicamente a los implicados.

"¡Que empiece el plan 'Hacer que Hika-chan se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kao-chan'!" Sentenció el loli-shota, levantándose de golpe de la silla –y casi tirándola al suelo de no ser por Mori que la recogió antes de que impactara contra este– y levantando el puño decidido igual que Tamaki.

Todos los hosts se dedicaron a planearlo todo, organizándose y dirigiendo a cada uno a su puesto.

"Haruhi, tú le dirás a Hikaru que no encuentras a Kaoru y le indicarás que busque donde él está de manera que vea la confesión." Le indicó Tamaki a su chica, con esa seriedad tan extraña en él.

"Mori-sempai, tú investiga donde está Kaoru y cuando lo encuentres, envíale la dirección en un mensaje a Haruhi." El chico se llevó la mano a la frente, como si fuese un soldado, y salió corriendo de la sala.

"Y los que quedamos," Se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo y al pequeño rubio. "estaremos escondidos por si algo sale mal."

"Hiii ~"

Hikaru's pov.

"¿Dónde demonios estará ese libro?" Murmuré mientras seguía con mi vista los títulos escritos en los bordes de aquellos libros. "Haruhi me había dicho que estaba en la biblioteca."

Llevaba ya rato buscando y ya me empezaba a hartar. Y que la biblioteca fuese tan jodidamente grande no ayudaba, además, no existía realmente un orden; los estudiantes dejaban los libros donde se les antojase.

Preguntarle a la bibliotecaria no era una opción. Esa mujer debía tenerme manía ya de todas las veces que habíamos formado un escándalo Tamaki, Kaoru y yo con persecuciones y gritos. Además, había una enorme cola –que para hacerlo un poco peor, la gran mayoría eran de mis fans.

Suspiré cansado y mi rostro se iluminó al leer el título del libro que necesitaba.

"¡Por fin!" Exclamé.

Lo saqué del estante pero… ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Era la segunda parte y yo necesitaba la primera!

"¡Joder! ¡Me cago en todo!" Grité a los cuatro vientos, consiguiendo que más de uno levantase la cabeza de lo que leía o que se asomasen entre los estantes para ver qué pasaba, mirándome como si estuviese loco, y que me mandasen a callar con sus '¡shhh!'.

Dejé el libro en la estantería, de mala manera y resoplé frustrado.

"¡Hikaru! ¡Por fin te encuentro, la biblioteca es enorme!" Me llamó Haruhi, apareciendo por uno de los largos pasillos de libros.

"_Y tan enorme._" Pensé.

"¿Me buscabas?" Pregunté incrédulo, mirándola fijamente con una ceja levantada. Con lo mal que nos llevábamos eso sonaba muy raro.

"Sí. Necesito encontrar a Kaoru para devolverle sus apuntes pero no lo encuentro." Dijo con una expresión cansada, como si llevase tiempo recorriendo aquellos largos y amplios pasillos. "Me dijo que estaba en el patio pero no sé exactamente dónde, ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor."

Algo me decía que mentía, pero después de mi incansable búsqueda del libro perdido comprendía perfectamente lo que era buscar en el abismo de la enoooorme academia Ouran.

"Bueno, me he hartado ya de buscar ese maldito libro." Respondí, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos y con mi paciencia al límite. "Te ayudaré. Pero me debes un libro." Luego haría que me buscase ese maldito libro que parecía estar jugando al escondite.

Ella asintió y salimos al exterior, a los grandes jardines llenos de flores exóticas de todos los rincones del mundo, con laberintos de setos donde no perderse era casi un mito.

"¿No te dijo más o menos dónde?" Cuestioné, se nos podía hacer de noche vagando por todo el campus.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

De repente, se escuchó su móvil vibrar, ese que le habíamos regalado Kaoru y yo. Lo sacó de su pantalón y miró el mensaje.

"Mm… Quizás sería mejor que nos separásemos." Propuso, guardando el móvil otra vez en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul del uniforme. "Tú busca por el campus norte y yo buscaré por el sud."

Y sin esperar respuesta si quiera, se fue corriendo hacia donde había dicho. Me encogí de hombros y empecé a andar hacia allí. Miré en cada rincón hasta que llegué a un pequeño jardín, justo en frente de donde normalmente se nos confesaban y rechazábamos a las chicas. Abrí mis ojos al ver allí a Kaoru, pero no estaba solo, sino que estaba con una de esas chicas que frecuentaban el club, una de sus fans.

Sin saber porque, una incontenible ira me recorrió. Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior con rabia. ¿Pero porque me molestaba? Me estaba quedando sin escusas. Ya no era porque lo defendía por ser mi hermano, ni me preocupaba por él por ser mi hermano ni nada fraternal. Mierda. Antes no me fastidiaba tantísimo que le dejasen cartas de amor en su pupitre. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Y caí en ello, eran celos. Los putos celos de los que tanto me habían hablado los dos primos; Honey y Mori.

¿Y porque estaba celoso? Porque yo llamaba idiota a mi hermano cuando el único idiota era yo. Que había adorado toda mi vida a ese chico pero había sido tan estúpido de no darme cuenta de que lo quería más allá de la fraternidad, de que en algún momento mi manera de verle había cambiado, y había sido el maldito insensible que lo había rechazado sin una pizca de tacto.

Volví a empezar a andar, esta vez con pasos decididos, hacía donde estaban esos dos. Elaborando un plan para alejar a esa arpía que me intentaba robar a MI Kaoru.

Kaoru's pov.

Miré mi reloj al cabo de un rato y cerré el libro al ver que ya era la hora en que la chica me había citado en el jardín del campus norte. No me gustaba rechazarlas, porque sabía que les tomaba esfuerzo reunir el coraje para decir lo que sentían, pero supongo que estaría bien mientras no fuese igual de cruel que antes éramos mi hermano y yo.

Me apoyé en la pared de piedra de aquel lugar, esperando a la chica.

"L-Lo siento, llego tarde." Se disculpó, recobrando el aliento mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus piernas y respirando agitadamente.

"No importa, no llevo tanto tiempo esperando." Le sonreí con amabilidad mientras observaba como lentamente se recuperaba de la carrera.

A los pocos segundos se volvió a poner derecha, muy rígida, y me miró fijamente. Su mirada estaba fija en mí y parecía tener mucha confianza en ella misma.

"K-Kaoru-kun, y-yo quería…" Balbuceó inquieta, como si su valor se estuviese viniendo abajo igual que sus ojos se desviaron nerviosamente al suelo.

"Así que 'Kaoru', ¿huh?" Su voz inundó el aire, interrumpiendo a mi pobre fan y haciendo que mi vista se fuese rápidamente hacia donde procedía la voz. "¿Qué te parece, Hikaru? Yo no quiero salir con alguien que no sabe ni reconocerme."

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, la confusión, la sorpresa y el enfado me inundaban y daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando, Hikaru!?" Le grité a la defensiva, no era justo para ella que fuese así de cruel y, de hecho, habíamos acordado no volver a hacerlo. "¡Yo soy Kaoru!"

"Kaoru soy yo, tu eres Hikaru." Insistió. "La carta era para mí, pero no nos puede diferenciar, Hikaru."

"¡Cállate de una vez, Hikaru!"

"¿Por qué no dejas de fingir ya ser yo? Puedes admitir de una vez que eres Hikaru, estás confundiendo a la chica."

Miré a mi hermano con enfado y luego a la chica. Su cara ahora mismo era de total confusión. Ya no sabía si Kaoru era yo o él o si Hikaru era él o yo; o quizás estaba considerando y todo la existencia de dos Hikarus o dos Kaorus.

"¿¡Quieres dejarlo de una puta vez, idiota!?" Le grité más que enfadado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. "¿¡A qué viene esto!?"

Él anduvo con pasos elegantes y firmes hacia donde estaba yo, su cara también denotaba algo de enfado, y me empujó contra la pared más cercana. Metió una de sus piernas entre las mías, acercando más nuestros cuerpos, totalmente encima de mí. Dejó una de sus manos a mi lado, apoyada en la pared, y con la otra sostuvo mi mentón.

"Viene a que no quiero que salgas con _esa_." Murmuró amenazadoramente, pero sin tratar de asustarme realmente, escupiendo la última palabra como si hablase de la peor persona en el universo.

"¿¡Y eso porque!?" Grité frustrado y sin entender qué coño le pasaba ahora. Notaba mis mejillas arder por la proximidad de Hikaru y como su aliento chocaba contra mi piel.

"Porque tú eres mío."

"No soy tuyo, eres un…" Pero no pude decir nada más.

La suave y a la vez ruda presión de los labios aterciopelados de mi hermano me calló. Dejándome estupefacto y con un sonrojo que debía ser visible a tres kilómetros de distancia. Sus labios se movían acompasadamente con los míos, que en algún momento habían empezado a corresponder aquel inesperado beso igual que en algún momento de aquellos eternos segundos había cerrado mis ojos. Su lengua lamió mi labio inferior y se introdujo en mi boca; recorriendo cada centímetro y enredando su lengua con la mía hasta tal punto que no sabía cuál era su lengua y cuál era la mía.

¿A quién le importaba ahora que aquello fuese indebido y prohibido?

**-o-o-o-**

**Seguro que ahora me odiáis por dejarlo así xdd ¡Esperad al próximo para más sorpresas!**

**PD. Lo siento si he acabado liando a alguien con quien era Hikaru y quién era Kaoru :P **

**PD2: ¿Sabéis que hoy es el cumpleaños de los gemelos? Xdd Sí, sí, friki total por acordarme.**


	10. RECOGIENDO LAS PIEZAS

**¡Hola gente! Aquí está la continuación, quizás sea un poco corta aunque no lo sé porque cuando publico aquí siempre es más corta (?) En fin, ¡disfrutad!**

**-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 9: **Recogiendo las piezas.

Hikaru's pov.

Me separé lentamente de él y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mirada reflejaba completo odio. El sonido de una bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, bofetada que recibí yo, por cierto.

"¿¡Te crees que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana cuando te dé la gana!?" Me gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando… "¡Tengo mis límites y estoy cansado de ser el que va siempre a tu ritmo!"

"Kaoru… yo no…"

"¡Cállate!" Vociferó cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Por mi te puedes ir a la mierda! ¡Estoy harto de que sea ahora 'te quiero', ahora 'te odio'!" Se agachó para coger la mochila y los libros que había esparcidos por el suelo.

"Lo tenía él…" Susurré, reconociendo el libro que había estado buscando incansablemente. Pero, al parecer, no fue tan 'susurro' como creía.

"¿Oh, también quieres el libro? ¡Pues quédatelo, todo para ti!" Me arrojó el libro con todas sus fuerzas que, de no haberlo cogido, habría impactado en mi cara. "Eres un maldito egoísta…" Murmuró, yéndose de allí restregándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Me quedé paralizado y con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había sido eso?

"Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas." Comentó Kyouya, apareciendo junto al resto de Host Club de detrás de unos matorrales. Que típico de ellos, quedarse escondidos observando la situación. Aunque claro, yo no era el indicado para hablar ya que yo había estado detrás de setos con ellos también.

La chica que quería a mi gemelo también se había marchado en algún momento que desconocía.

"¿P-Porque me ha hecho eso?" Dije llevándome la mano a mi mejilla, completamente desconcertado y perdido. "¿No se supone que le gustaba?"

Todos me miraron igual de confundidos, pero en el fondo parecían entenderlo; o más que yo. Se miraban entre ellos, algunos haciendo muecas o rascándose la nuca.

"Ya te lo ha dicho, ¿no? Debe de estar cansado de que siempre tengas que imponer tu voluntad." Dijo Haruhi, tan directa como siempre y sin importarle ser así.

"Además, después de todo lo que le has hecho no debe confiar mucho en ti." Tamaki, en cambio, trato de suavizar un poco el mensaje; aunque aun así fue hiriente.

Abrí mis ojos con horror, porque estaban en lo cierto. Yo le había tratado horriblemente –incluso peor de lo que había tratado a nuestros padres, peor de lo que había tratado a todos los de nuestras clases; peor que a nadie en toda mi vida.– y ahora esperaba que se tirase a mis brazos a la primera. Había tirado dieciséis años de confianza mutua, dieciséis años de profundo cariño y todo por miedo. Un recóndito miedo que me había cegado y había sacado lo peor de mí.

"Hika-chan…"

"Voy a recuperarlo." Interrumpí lo que sea que fuese a decir Honey y me fui corriendo soltando un improvisado 'Nos vemos mañana'.

"¡Buena suerte!" Me gritaron todos a coro, de lejos.

Llamé a una limusina y me encaminé, como ya era costumbre, solo a la mansión. Entré e ignoré a todos los del servicio que trataban de comunicarme algo importante siguiendo mis apresurados pasos hacía la gran escalera principal –conociendo a Kaoru, estaba seguro de que él tampoco les habría prestado la más mínima atención.– y subí directo a la habitación de mi gemelo.

Llamé a la puerta pintada de blanco y la abrí con cuidado, porque si yo no la abría mi hermano seguro que no lo haría. Como tantas veces estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama y sacudiendo su cuerpo en un llanto silencioso; y no podía dolerme más.

Yo tenía toda la culpa, yo lo había provocado y me odiaba por ello.

"V-Vete… No quiero volver a verte…" Sollozó, hundiendo más su cara en la almohada y tratando de ahogar los dolorosos sonidos que salían de su garganta. Su voz temblorosa lo delataba. Sabía que todos tenían razón y ya era incapaz de creer en mí; y Kaoru debía odiarse por eso. Pero yo era todo un idiota, mi hermano pequeño siempre estaba velando por mi felicidad y yo siempre hacía lo que a mí me interesaba; no me preocupaba tanto por Kaoru.

"No me iré." Declaré firmemente. Di unos pasos hacía dentro de la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama, cerca de él. "He venido a devolverte el libro." Dije, sabiendo que sin una razón 'importante' me echaría de allí.

"Quédatelo… Yo no lo quiero." Se giró, dándome la espalda y mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana.

"Claro que sí." Insistí dulcemente. "Lo estabas leyendo."

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

"Pero a ti te hace más falta que a mí"

Una sonrisa de completo cariño hacia el chico que estaba en frente de mi adornó mi cara; siempre era yo antes que él y yo quería aprender a que fuese igual para mí.

"No lo necesito, de verdad." Me acerqué más a él, hinqué mis rodillas en el esponjoso colchón y me agaché para besar su húmeda mejilla. "Pero sí que te necesito a ti."

Se quedó callado, parecía un muñeco sin sentimientos, estático pero con lágrimas surcando su pálida cara.

"N-No me necesitas… Me odias…" Se me partió el corazón al escucharlo. Había derrumbado su confianza y había roto al frágil Kaoru que tan bien conocía. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que dependía de mí, creía que yo era el que no podía vivir sin él pero una vez más mi gemelo me sorprendía con todos aquellos sentimientos que se negaba a mostrarme por no hacerme daño.

"Sé todo lo que dije e hice y me odio por ello." Acaricié su suave pelo anaranjado y el no apartó mi mano, dejó que siguiese con aquello. "Pero dame una segunda oportunidad, para demostrarte que me importas y que te quiero con toda mi alma."

El silencio parecía ser parte de aquel cuarto vagamente iluminado por los últimos rallos de sol de la tarde, y se hacía eterno esperar su respuesta. Se reincorporó, sentándose de cara a mí. En sus ojos bailaban lágrimas y, como ventanas del alma, dejaban ver todo su dolor.

"No puedo confiar en ti." Su respuesta fue como un puñetazo en el estómago o como si por un segundo hubiese dejado de respirar. "No puedo…" Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no llorar, aunque fue un esfuerzo inútil. En ese momento me di cuenta de que a él le dolía más de lo que a mi podía llegar a herirme; porque yo le había arrancado esa capacidad.

Kaoru's pov.

No sabía porque hacía las cosas que hacía. Todo aquel lio con mi gemelo me había cambiado por completo. Había sacrificado la felicidad de mi hermano mayor metiéndome entre él y Haruhi, había creado viles estratagemas con Tamaki –¡Con Tamaki!– y había perdido a Hikaru; había perdido nuestro cariño, nuestra amistad, nuestra confianza, nuestras alianzas… Todo.

Aquel beso que tanto había querido, lo mucho que había deseado juntar nuestros labios y sentir los de mi hermano sobre los míos; había disfrutado de ello y luego había alejado a mi gemelo con una brusquedad que casi desconocía tener. ¿Por qué? ¿No era esto lo que quería? Sí, pero, ¿qué pasaba si él no me correspondía y solo lo había hecho por rabia, compasión o lo que fuera?

Y ahora él casi se estaba arrodillando delante de mí, rogándome su perdón y aunque quería confiar en él, simplemente no podía.

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos, llorando ahora más audiblemente y sin poder cesar mi llanto histérico. Súbditamente, dos brazos me rodearon cálidamente. Aun sorprendido, aparté las manos de mi cara y correspondí al abrazo. Sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo naranja con ternura e iba dejando leves besos en mi cuello y nuca.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" Susurró, haciendo que se me erizase el vello de la nuca.

Seguí llorando en sus brazos durante un largo rato más hasta que pude calmarme. Mientras mis sollozos inundaban aquella enorme habitación mi hermano mayor iba susurrándome palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras. Me asustaba y me hacía sentir bien a la vez. Era como tener a mi maravilloso Hikaru de nuevo conmigo. ¡Y joder si lo había echado de menos! Pero era una versión un tanto mejor, más entregado a mí y a mi bienestar. Pero no sabía si creerle. ¿Y si mentía? ¿No me odiaba? ¿Cómo había pasado del odio al amor tan rápido?

"_Del odio al amor solo hay un paso._" Dijo mi mente, sacando ese dicho con cierta bulla hacia mí mismo. Pero no, Hikaru no era así. ¿Entonces…?

Cogió mi cara de los lados con ambas manos, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Te quiero y voy a hacer que me creas." Mis mejillas ardieron ante la intensidad de su mirada y su tono serio y seductor.

Acercó más nuestros rostros y me besó cerca de la comisura de los labios.

"_Mierda, es bueno._" Pensé dándome cuenta del significado detrás de aquella aparentemente sencilla acción. Besándome pero no besándome del todo, dándome un poco para que corra a por más y, al mismo tiempo, siendo cuidadoso de no volver a ofenderme. 

Me entregó el libro que, aunque quería cedérselo, cogí anonado. Mi gemelo revolvió mi pelo antes de levantarse e irse.

…

Las cosas parecían ir cada vez a mejor. Llegó la cena y los pobres sirvientes, que habían sido incapaces de comunicarnos a ninguno de los dos la noticia antes, nos explicaron que nuestros padres no volverían hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses. Según parecía, el avión privado que habían tomado para el tour que habían emprendido para promocionar su nueva colección de primavera-verano se había averiado y eso dificultaba y alargaba más los trayectos a causa de verse obligados a utilizar aviones de plebeyos –aunque, claro estaba, iban en primera clase todo y no ser tan cómodo como tu propio avión.

Los criados se alegraron al vernos sentados uno al lado del otro nuevamente, ellos se preocupaban por nosotros como si fuesen nuestra familia y ciertamente podría ser considerado así si pensase en alguien más aparte de Hikaru como mi familia. Ellos estaban más con nosotros que nuestros propios padres y pese a no odiar a papá y a mamá sí que les tenía un cierto rencor por abandonarnos, aunque se compensaba con la idea de que teniendo a mi gemelo eso no importaba. Porque Hikaru lo era todo para mí.

Y empecé a conocer a un nuevo Hikaru, uno determinado por conseguir lo que se proponía; es decir, a mí.

"¿Qué tal está la sopa?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, tan cariñosamente que hizo que se me subiesen los colores.

"B-Bien."

Me siguió mirando comer un rato más y luego cogió su vaso de agua y empezó a beber. Por otra parte, su otra mano aterrizó en mi pierna haciéndome dar un respingo, por el repentino contacto, que casi me hizo tirar la cuchara. Él seguía disimulando bebiendo más y más agua, frente a la para-nada-sospechosa mirada del servicio, y subiendo y bajando su mano por mi muslo, acariciándome por encima de la tela y dibujando formas con sus dedos. Tenía la piel de gallina y las mejillas de un delatador tono rosado. Pero ese rosado pasó a ser rojo intenso cuando su mano decidió subir un poco más –a la vez que dejaba el vaso, de una vez, en la mesa y fingía inocencia infantil– y pasaba a acercarse demasiado a _cierta zona_.

Ahogué un gemido en mi boca, con la cuchara en esta, y traté de parecer estar bien mientras todos me miraban confundidos.

"Kaoru, ¿estás bien? No estarás pillando un resfriado, ¿verdad?" Fingió preocupación mi hermano mayor mientras sus ojos reflejaban completa perversión. Con esa mirada de deseo que de alguna manera me excitaba y con su mano aun subiendo y bajando por mi pierna.

"A-Ah n-no. S-Solo era un estornudo." Reí nerviosamente y le clavé una mirada acusatoria a Hikaru.

Al final, dejó su mano quieta y dejó que acabase de comerme el primer plato.

…

"Así que un estornudo, ¿eh?" Comentó una vez los criados estaban repartidos por la cocina en busca del segundo plato, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y retirando por fin la otra de mi muslo.

"C-Calla, es tu culpa por tocar donde no debes." Giré la cara, seguramente más rojo que un tomate, y oí su risa de fondo.

Durante el resto de la cena me dejó descansar de sus perversiones y pasamos a discutir el tema de las habitaciones y las actuaciones y demás cosas que compartíamos, que no eran pocas.

Las actuaciones eran algo que podría soportar volver a hacer, pero dormir con él era otra historia. No me importaba actuar delante de las chicas, porque solo era una actuación –o eso se suponía–, pero dormir con él era algo más íntimo y entre nosotros. Llevábamos meses sin hablarnos y no confiaba tanto en él como para concederle eso.

El nuevo Hikaru comprensivo pareció entenderlo y dijo que me daría mi tiempo; pero que definitivamente volveríamos a dormir juntos.

Hikaru's pov.

"¡Kyaa! ¡Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun vuelven a estar juntos!" Gritaron emocionadas las clientas al vernos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, corriendo hacia nosotros en cuanto abrieron las puertas del club.

"¿¡Habéis hecho las paces!?" Ahora ya estábamos rodeados de chicas que nos bombardeaban a preguntas y casi no nos dejaban respirar.

Viendo lo agitadas que estaban decidí calmarlas con una de nuestras actuaciones. Cogí a Kaoru de la barbilla, tomándolo por sorpresa y provocando que se ruborizase, y acerqué nuestras caras.

"Kaoru, perdóname, he estado siendo un hermano horrible desde hace meses." Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y con un tono de voz exageradamente dolido y la mirada atenta de las chicas.

Me devolvió la mirada, con lágrimas bailando en sus ojos, asumiendo el papel del adorable uke que hizo gritar a las clientas.

"Hikaru, perdóname tú también, he sido muy cruel contigo y..."

"¡Kyaa! ¿¡En serio Hikaru-kun besó a Kaoru-kun!?" Aquel grito interrumpió a mi gemelo e hizo que el color desapareciese en nuestras caras.

"¿¡Pero en los labios!?" Preguntó otra, a cada comentario nosotros parecíamos más fantasmas que personas de lo pálidos que estábamos.

Miramos los dos, como siempre en perfecta sincronía, en la dirección de la que venían aquellos gritos y allí estaba la chica de ayer junto a otras cuantas entrando en el club; quien había tenido vistas privilegiadas de mi ataque de celos y ahora contaba a todas las demás su vivencia.

Al final, como muchas no acababan de creérselo, acabaron viniendo a preguntar directamente; pero fue imposible entenderlas por los gritos de las otras. Todas gritaban sus teorías y era insoportable tanto grito por aquí y por allí.

Miré a mi gemelo y él me miró también. Una cosa era actuar, que supuestamente solo era un juego, una actividad para pasar el rato después de las horas de clase. Pero otra cosa era la realidad, aquel beso fue real y no era bueno para nosotros que nadie lo supiese y se corriese la voz.

"Lo van a acabar sabiendo." Le dije procurando que no me oyesen, aunque ahora habíamos pasado a segundo plano y discutían entre ellas.

"Se las ingeniarán para acabar sabiendo la verdad." Me dio la razón, siendo consciente de lo aterradoramente buenas que podían ser para descubrir cualquier cosa relacionada con nosotros. No teníamos otra alternativa.

Intercambiamos una mirada más y ambos nos dispusimos a 'actuar'.

Volví a tomarlo de la barbilla y rodeé su cintura con mi otro brazo. Con ese simple movimiento ya teníamos la atención de varias sobre nosotros. El sonrojo de Kaoru cada vez era más notable. Cuando todas nos estaban observando, con la respiración contenida y sus ojos bien abiertos, junté nuestros labios oyendo los estridentes 'Kya' de fondo.

Pero la simple presión de nuestros labios no era suficiente. Lamí su labio inferior y él abrió más la boca, permitiendo que mi lengua pasase dentro de ella. Recorría toda su cavidad mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas. Dentro de aquel beso perdí la noción del tiempo y dejé de ser consciente de donde estábamos y de cómo nos estaban observando atentamente.

Unos últimos gritos más se escucharon antes de que todos cesasen y abriésemos los ojos, separándonos con lentitud.

Y ahí estaban todas las chicas, tiradas por el suelo unas encima de otras –algunas incluso con hemorragias nasales–, inconscientes.

Los demás del club también nos miraban, supongo que a nadie se le hacía muy raro el beso sino que más bien era el hecho del escándalo que habían formado todas nuestras fans.

"Wow, habéis hecho que todas se desmayen." Comentó Honey una vez se acercaron todos –dejando a sus clientas desatendidas por unos momentos– tocándolas con el dedo índice a ver si se movían y observándolas de cerca.

"Y que tengan hemorragias nasales." Añadió su primo cogiendo en brazos al pequeño rubio y subiéndolo encima de sus hombros.

"Supongo que entonces podéis tomaros la tarde libre." Dijo Kyouya asombrándonos a todos por su inexplicable amabilidad. "Me refiero a que esas eran todas vuestras clientas." Aclaró. "Además, con ese beso conseguiremos mucho dinero este mes y quizás también el próximo." Añadió, sus ojos brillaban, detrás de sus gafas, con entusiasmo.

Entonces, para acabar de dejarnos las cosas claras, giró su portátil de cara a nosotros y nos mostró la delatadora foto de nuestro beso.

Sí, el muy aprovechado nos había fotografiado previendo los beneficios que podría traerle aquello al club y como todas las chicas que tanto adoraban 'El amor entre hermanos' pagarían por una copia de esa foto para poderla poner de decoración en su habitación.

"B-Bueno, en todo caso gracias por dejarnos la tarde libre." Dijimos al unísono y nos fuimos corriendo.

Llamé a una limusina mientras corríamos por los pasillos cogidos de las manos y en poco rato ya estaba allí.

Nos metimos dentro de la limusina y nos tiramos en el lujoso sofá.

"Hacía mucho que no teníamos la tarde libre." Suspiró Kaoru, cerrando sus ojos relajadamente.

"Bueno, no tanto. ¿O has olvidado la de veces que nos ha llegado a echar Kyouya en estos últimos meses?" Me reí un poco y él abrió los ojos para mirarme con sus mejillas infladas y una mirada desconforme.

"Me refería a antes de que pasase todo eso."

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza hacía atrás, en el respaldo del asiento, y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente. Observé como su acompasada respiración hacia que su pecho subiese y bajase rítmicamente, como sus pestañas temblaban ligeramente y como su cuerpo se sacudía con cada bache o curva que el vehículo tomaba.

Me arrastré lentamente por el asiento hasta quedar prácticamente tocándonos y acerqué mi cara a su cuello. Besé su suave piel, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

"M-Me has asustado, tonto." Protestó un poco, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Kaoru's pov.

El contacto de los labios de Hikaru sobre mi piel me sacó de mi trance y abrí los ojos alertado; creía que estaba a una buena distancia de mí.

"M-Me has asustado, tonto." Me quejé, mirándolo con reproche y notando como mis mejillas adquirían más color por lo cerca que estaba.

"Lo siento." Susurró, besando mi cuello y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. "Te quiero" Murmuró contra mi piel.

Me dejé sumergir en aquello, en la lujuria y el placer de los actos de mi querido hermano. Las puntas de su pelo anaranjado rozaban mi piel haciéndome cosquillas y su lengua recorría mi cuello, como si lo quemase. Pero algo estaba mal, algo no me dejaba disfrutar por completo de la situación; y era el asfixiante sentimiento de desconfianza.

"No te creo." Solté fríamente, sin siquiera mirarle.

Mi gemelo se separó de mí y de mi cuello y me miró confundido y dolido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres después de todo lo que me hiciste y dijiste durante estos últimos meses?" Le largué, un tanto molesto. "¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

"Kaoru… Sabes que siento lo que te hice." Respondió tristemente, ofendido de alguna manera.

Me miró con ojos tristes, pero sin contestar a mi pregunta.

¿Por qué de repente me quería?

Dejé ir un suspiro cansado y abrí la puerta de la limusina ya que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

"Déjalo." Solté mientras salía del vehículo y empezaba a andar hacia la gran mansión Hitachiin.

Mi hermano mayor se bajó rápidamente, casi estampándose con la puerta que estaba a mi lado y que ahora el chofer cerraba, y corrió detrás de mí.

Me agarró de la muñeca y me giré para mirarlo.

"Vamos, Kao, no te enfades." Trataba de decirlo cariñosamente o bromeando, pero más bien parecía estar suplicando que le perdonase como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Hice una mueca, fingiendo estar enfadado aunque, en realidad, solo quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar la paciencia de Hikaru.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?" Le encaré, frunciendo el ceño y algo cabreado por ver que mi gemelo no comprendía la situación. "¿Cómo quieres que te crea si hace dos días me gritabas que me odiabas?"

El peli rojo abrió y cerró la boca varías veces, como si tratase de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo o como si no supiese que decir directamente. Me crucé de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

"¡E-Estaba confundido! ¡No es algo fácil de aceptar o comprender que tu gemelo te diga que te quiere!" Exclamó algo rojo, sabía que no era alguien muy perspicaz y que hablar de sentimientos para él era algo difícil.

Permanecimos en silencio unos instantes, con la brisa de verano revolviendo nuestro pelo cobrizo. El chofer ya se había ido a aparcar la limusina y ahora solo estábamos nosotros dos a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal.

"Te quiero, Kaoru. No sé qu..."

"Demuéstralo." Una sonrisa maléfica se formó en mis labios, tenía la intención de probar los límites de mi hermano y ver de que era capaz por mí. Si solo era un juego, pararía.

**-o-o-o-**


	11. CUMPLIENDO TODOS TUS DESEOS

**¡Pensé que no lo lograba! xdd Tenía la inspiración por los suelos así que lo siento si este capítulo apesta. **

**-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 10: **Cumpliendo todos tus deseos.

Hikaru's pov.

"No sé qué hacer para que me crea, tienes que ayudarme, Haruhi." Andaba por los pasillos junto a ella, los dos cargábamos con un montón de libros que la profesora le había pedido a la chica que llevase a una sala. Viendo que no podría llevar tantos de una vez me ofrecí para ayudarla y, de paso, aprovechar para pedirle consejo.

Después de que hiciésemos las paces –más o menos– mi gemelo y yo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad; aunque las cosas estaban aún un poco tensas con los demás del club.

"Hikaru, ya te lo he dicho." Contestó cansada. "Tiene que salir de ti."

Y concluyendo nuestra conversación entró en la sala y dejó los libros en una de las mesas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio por librarse de todo ese peso y se frotó un poco los hombros tratando de recuperarse del sobrepeso.

"¡Pero no se me ocurre nada! ¡Por favor, lo necesito, lo quiero mucho y él no me cree!" Estaba siendo totalmente sincero y yo no era alguien que iba demostrando lo que sentía por ahí, incluso cuando salí con ella apenas le decía 'te quiero'.

Viendo lo cabezón que podía llegar a ser, la andrógina decidió no contestar a ninguna más de mis suplicas y regresar al aula ignorándome totalmente.

"Eres su gemelo, Hikaru, tienes que saber lo que le haría ilusión, ¿no?" Concluyó cuándo nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la sala, mirándome fijamente. Se notaba que había consumido por completo su paciencia.

…

Las clases pasaron y yo seguía dándole vueltas al mismo tema. ¿Qué podía hacer para que me creyese? En cierto modo era demasiada presión y Kaoru sabía que yo no era muy detallista –por no decir nada detallista. Sin embargo, él había pronunciado aquel 'demuéstralo' con sus ojos clavados en mí, reflejando una incontenible expectación por ver de que era capaz. No podía decepcionarle, ¿verdad?

"Kaoru-kun hoy pareces estar de muy buen humor." Destacó una de las chicas del club. Después de unas cuantas actuaciones las chicas habían empezado una ronda de preguntas sobre como estábamos de nuevo juntos, si habíamos solucionado todo… En fin, hablar un rato. En realidad, yo también me había dado cuenta de lo feliz que estaba hoy mi gemelo. Era fácil de ver teniendo en cuenta lo decaído que había estado, era un contraste muy destacable.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

"Sip, es que nuestra madre me prometió traerme un pastel de Arabia Saudí que me encanta y teóricamente llegará hoy." Exclamó feliz con su uke-sonrisa, cautivando a todas las chicas y provocando una ronda de suspiros y desmayos.

Por mi parte, su dulce sonrisa hizo que apareciese un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. Era adorable. Era como una cualidad suya que aunque fuésemos idénticos era imposible de copiarle, yo no podía ser así de mono ni en broma.

"¡Kyaa! ¡Hikaru-kun se ha sonrojado!" Me delató una de las chicas haciendo que adquiriese un rubor más notable aun por la vergüenza de que me hubiesen pillado.

"N-No es verdad." Protesté girando la cara para que nadie más viese que estaba sonrojado.

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ahora lo está aún más!"

"¡Es la reacción de un seme al ver a su uke!"

"¡Moeeeee~!"

Ahora había aparecido incluso Renge –con micrófono incluido– que dirigía a todas las fans y que formaba un escándalo aun mayor y más insoportable.

Hacía mucho que no aparecía la peli roja con su plataforma giratoria, Kyouya-sempai nos había explicado hace ya que había vuelto a Paris un tiempo para visitar a su padre. Pero según parecía la otaku loca que se pasaba el día gritando 'Moe' había vuelto ya.

"¿De verdad te has sonrojado?" Dijo mi gemelo, burlándose un poco. Ahora las clientas estaban preguntándole a Renge a cerca de su viaje así que supongo que podíamos tomarnos un mini-descanso.

"No." Me hice el tonto, inflando mis mejillas infantilmente y mirando a otro lado. Escuché la risita de mi hermano por lo bajo y después sentí como me daba un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un leve tirón de esta y un 'que mono'.

…

Llegamos a casa exhaustos, desde que volvíamos a estar juntos teníamos un montón de clientas cada día y era agotador. Aun así, la sonrisa de entusiasmo de Kaoru no desapareció.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la mansión, nada más abrirnos la puerta principal, ya había una criada con el teléfono en la mano e indicándole a Kaoru que se pusiese –a veces acertaban de casualidad con los nombres.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó pegándose el teléfono a la oreja. "¡Ah, hola, mamá!" Contestó felizmente al saber de quien se trataba. Yo me quedé a su lado observando como hablaba. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Ahora su tono de voz se notaba triste y la sonrisa permanente que tenía hace unos segundos se había borrado por completo. "Sí… Vale… Lo entiendo…" Y colgó.

En cuanto otra chica se llevó el teléfono a su sitio me acerqué más a ver qué pasaba, aunque conociendo a nuestros padres –y, sobretodo, conociendo a Kaoru– podía imaginármelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Cuestioné apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y abrazándolo por detrás.

Él suspiró y me miró de reojo.

"Mamá dice que no puede enviarme el pastel. Ya sabes, por eso de la avería del avión y todo eso."

"_Lo que imaginaba._" Me dije a mi mismo.

Me sabía mal por él, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese pastel y se había pasado todo el día comentando las ganas que tenia de llegar a casa y probarlo.

"Bueno, no importa. Me voy a mi habitación." Murmuró decaído.

Se separó lentamente de mí y se encaminó, escaleras arriba, a su cuarto.

Y entonces se me ocurrió. Aquello de lo que hablaba Haruhi; algo que realmente le hiciese ilusión.

Kaoru's pov.

Subí a mi habitación desanimado, ese pastel me encantaba y me había hecho ilusiones que ahora se desvanecían. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, como cuando nuestros padres no estuvieron en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños y, en vez de eso, enviaron a nuestra insoportable tía. Pero lo distinto era que ahora no estaba mi gemelo o, al menos, no estábamos tan unidos.

Mi mente se desvió entonces a otro asunto. Hikaru últimamente estaba más nervioso, llevaba así desde que le dije que me demostrara que me quería, lo que me llevaba a cuestionarme si se lo estaría tomando en serio.

Con esos pensamientos confusos me tiré encima de la cama y me dispuse a dormir un rato hasta que fuese la hora de la cena. El club recientemente era mucho más agotador, al final, hasta me acababa doliendo la cabeza por oír tantos gritos; era admirable que Hikaru no hubiese perdido ya los estribos.

Mis parpados se cerraron pesadamente y me acomodé mejor encima de las suaves y finas telas de seda.

…

Desperté sintiendo unos labios sobre los míos, unos que, pese a solo haber probado una vez, era como si conociese cada milímetro de ellos. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los orbes ámbar de Hikaru, mirándome intensamente. Me separé de él de un salto en cuanto reaccioné y lo miré notando mis mejillas arder.

"¿Q-Q-Que haces?" Tartamudeé cubriéndome la boca y mirándolo con ojos nerviosos.

Él se rió un poco de mi reacción antes de contestar.

"Besarte, ¿es que no lo ves?" Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"N-No me refería a eso. Me refería a porque me besas así de repente." Fruncí mi ceño un poco, con mis mejillas infladas y aun rojas.

"Porque te quiero." Dijo simplemente. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Abrí la boca para protestar pero me detuvo el dedo de mi hermano. "Antes de que vuelvas a quejarte, vengo a demostrarte lo mucho que me importas."

Quitó su dedo de mis labios y se separó un poco de mí. Fue hacía la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había allí encima. Allí estaba ese pastel que tanto adoraba, recubierto de chocolate y crema y con algunas fresas encima.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, con aquel delicioso postre en sus manos.

"¿¡Mamá lo ha podido enviar al final!?" Pregunté emocionado con mis ojos clavados en el delicioso pastel.

Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Me sorprende que no recuerdes que cuando mamá dice algo es eso y punto." Me contestó. Le miré confuso. Entonces, ¿de dónde había salido? "Lo he hecho yo."

Y si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora no podía ni definir como me sentía. ¡Hikaru no se molestaba tanto por nadie!

"¿L-Lo has hecho tú?" Balbuceé sin salir de mi asombro.

Él asintió.

Me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo, casi cargándome el pastel y notando como lágrimas de emoción resbalaban por mis mejillas. Hikaru me rodeó con sus brazos y correspondió a mi abrazo acariciándome la espalda.

"Puede que no sepa tan bien como el que hubiese traído mamá pero…"

Hikaru's pov.

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase pude sentir los labios de Kaoru sobre los míos. El gusto salado de sus lágrimas se mezclaba con el sabor dulce de sus labios. Correspondí a su beso y luché porque mi lengua fuese la que dominase aquel beso.

"¿Significa eso que me crees ahora?" Cuestioné con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mi pulgar.

"Claro, tendría que ser muy cruel para no hacerlo."

Me sonrió de esa manera que tanto adoraba y le aparté unos mechones peli rojos de la cara antes de volver a besarle.

"¿Puedo comerme ya el pastel?" Preguntó tímidamente cuando nos separamos de nuevo.

"Claro." Dije riéndome.

Cogió una de las cucharitas que había en el enorme plato y cogió un trocito. Observé como se lo llevaba a la boca muriéndome de nervios. ¿Y si sabía fatal? Después de todo a mí no se me daba demasiado bien cocinar. Para ser sinceros, solo habíamos cocinado alguna vez con Haruhi y no es como si hubiésemos dado la impresión de ser chefs profesionales.

"Está muy bueno." Suspiré aliviado ante sus palabras y el peli rojo se rió por ello.

Seguí mirando como comía con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"En vez de mirarme tanto podrías ayudarme," Murmuró desviando la mirada y con sus mejillas aun rojas, cohibido. "no soy como Honey-sempai y es imposible que me acabe todo esto yo solo."

Me reí por el comentario, Honey era capaz de no solo comerse un pastel entero; sino varios. Cogí una de las fresas y chupé con la lengua los restos de nata y chocolate que aún quedaba en ella. El rostro de mi hermanito iba adquiriendo un rojo cada vez más intenso mientras me miraba fijamente con su cuchara en la boca.

"¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que te chupe a ti, _Kao_?" Comenté divertido, comiéndome la fresa de un bocado y acercándome más a él.

"N-N-No." Tartamudeó con su cara roja a más no poder.

Me abalancé encima de él y lo aprisioné debajo de mi cuerpo. Besé y chupé su cuello, haciendo que soltase suspiros de placer. Tiró su cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas teñidas de su habitual tono rojizo.

"H-Hikaru…"

Lamí todo su cuello, de arriba abajo, subiendo por su barbilla hasta sus labios. El beso se intensificó, lleno del dulce sabor del chocolate y las fresas; un beso dulce y pasional.

"Te quiero." Susurré a escasos centímetros de su boca, notando como su aliento chocaba contra mis labios y el mío contra los suyos.

"Y yo a ti." Contestó sonriéndome.

Sus brillantes orbes dorados se volvieron a cerrar mientras la distancia que separaba nuestros labios de tocarse desaparecía. Mientras nuestras lenguas recorrían cada parte de nuestras bocas mis manos bajaron a ciegas hasta su camisa blanca tratando de desabrochar los botones del uniforme. Cuando por fin lo conseguí acaricié su torso desnudo notando como los gemidos eran ahogados entre besos.

Me separé de su boca para pasar a lamer todo su torso mientras mi gemelo se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no gemir.

"Hikaru…"

Dos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliésemos de un sopetón de todo aquel paraíso de deseo.

"Hikaru-bocchan, Kaoru-bochan, la cena está lista." Nos informó una de las sirvientas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Resoplé cabreado porque nos hubiesen interrumpido y contesté.

"Vale, ahora bajamos."

Mi hermano pequeño se tapó la boca tratando de que no se escuchasen mucho sus risas hasta que escuchamos los pasos de la chica alejarse.

La risa de mi gemelo ahora resonaba por toda la habitación.

"No sé qué te hace tanta gracia." Protesté con un puchero y algo ruborizado, mirando a otro lado.

"¡Tu reacción!" Siguió riéndose. "¡Siempre tienes tan poca paciencia! ¡Es muy fácil hacer que pierdas los nervios!"

Observé como su cuerpo se sacudía mientras se reía aguantándose la barriga y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Calla ya." Dije cogiendo una fresa y metiéndosela en la boca.

Dejó de reírse y cogió la fresa para comérsela a mordisquitos.

"Deberíamos ir bajando." Dijo cuando acabó, chupando los retos de crema y chocolate de sus dedos de una forma inocentemente muy provocativa.

Se levantó de la cama pero antes de que se alejase lo cogí de la cintura y lo volví a tirar en el colchón.

"¡Hikaru!" Protestó.

"¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?" Dije poniéndole un poco de nata en la nariz.

"¡Oye!"

Kaoru's pov.

Cogí un poco de nata yo también y se la esparcí por la cara.

"¡Kaoru! ¡Yo no te he puesto tanta, traidor!" Se rió.

Puso sus manos en mis costados y empezó a hacerme cosquillas sin parar.

"¡H-Hikaru!" Decía entre risas, sabía perfectamente que ahí tenía muchas cosquillas. "¡P-Para!"

"Nop."

Seguí riéndome a carcajadas un buen rato hasta tal punto que se me saltaban las lágrimas incluso.

"Vale, mejor paro ya que aún morirás asfixiado." Se separó un poco y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa, baka?" Me quejé inflando mis mejillas y reincorporándome también.

Cogí su cara entre mis manos, manchándomelas de pastel, y volví a besarlo.

Era increíble estar así con él después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado y no podía estar más feliz por ello. Había echado muchísimo de menos a este tonto y, al final, parece que hasta las cosas más imposibles pueden salir bien. Y pensar que hace apeas una semana esta situación parecía inimaginable…

"Oye, aún tengo toda la cara llena de pastel." Me reí un poco de él mientras que Hikaru, por su parte, frunció el ceño, molesto.

"Va, no te enfades, Hika." Pasé mi mano por su cara para quitarle los restos de crema y nata que todavía quedaban en ella.

Cuando iba a llevarme la mano a la boca la mano de mi hermano mayor me detuvo cogiéndome de la muñeca. Lo miré y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada llena de deseo. Acercó más mi mano a su boca y comenzó a lamer lentamente mis dedos, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos. Mis mejillas ardían a más no poder y la mirada penetrante de Hikaru hacia que todo se removiese dentro de mí.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos." Comentó al cabo de un rato, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Me dio un beso en la nariz y se levantó de mi cama.

"¿Vamos?" Me tendió una mano y bajamos al comedor.

**-o-o-o-**


End file.
